Dori Me
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Hiei, heredero de Mukuro, asiste a una seria de reuniones en el castillo de Yomi con el fin de formar una alianza, ahí conoce a Kurama, quien reside bajo el poder de Yomi. Hiei decide saber mas sobre él, para después intentar llegar a algo mas allá [HxK]
1. Por un Libro

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones: Este fanfics es **Yaoi** HieixKurama – YomixKurama no consensual de cierta forma...heee, léelo para saber! xD.

****

Reseña: Hiei, heredero de Mukuro, asiste a una seria de reuniones en el castillo de Yomi con el fin de formar una alianza, ahí conoce a Kurama, quien reside bajo el poder de Yomi, siendo su "compañero". Hiei decide saber mas sobre él, para después intentar rescatarlo. Kurama empieza a acercarse mas a Hiei sin darse cuenta, pero Yomi no esta dispuesto a permitirlo.

Inspirado por "Yomi's Companion" de Artificialpretense

****

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo I: Por un libro

El Makai es un mundo muy extraño, él lo sabia mejor que nadie, cualquiera que quisiera decir que conocí aquel mundo a la perfección, seria tomado por un perfecto idiota.

Nadie conocía todos los secretos del Makai, nadie.

Él no se preocupaba mucho por descubrir detalle por detalle de aquel mundo, tan sólo vivía en el, que muchas veces, aquello era mas que suficiente para hacer que el odio por dicho lugar creciera. Sin embargo, él prefería dejar todo eso a una lado y simplemente vivir.

Al menos él creía que podía hacerlo.

El joven abrió los ojos el escuchar que lo llamaban, estaba recostado entre las ramas de un árbol en el ya mencionado mundo de los demonios, un mujer lo estaba llamando.

-"¡Hiei!"- gritó la mujer, el joven de cabello negro con mechones blancos y ojos carmesíes la miró de mala gana.

-"¿qué quieres Mukuro?"- le preguntó aun somnoliento.

-"Estamos en medio de una guerra ¡¿Recuerdas?!"- le preguntó al borde de estar frenética, la mujer suspiró –"Pero también sabes que intentamos hacer una tregua, ¿no es así?"- Hiei sonrió afirmado con la cabeza, sin mirarla –"Bueno, tenemos que ir a firmar unos acuerdos con los lideres de otros bandos para hacer esto oficial, sólo nos falta uno, el que realmente importa y como en esta ocasión tú eres uno de los que tiene que firmar..."-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Hiei saltó del árbol –"A mi no me gusta la política, el que sea tu heredero no quiere decir que me voy a mezclar en todo lo que haces"- le contestó

-"¿Me dejas terminar?"- preguntó Mukuro queriendo golpearlo por impaciente. Hiei afirmó con la cabeza –"Como tu eres uno de los generales, tienes que firmar los documentos, pero no tienes que hacer nada mas que acompañarme, asistir a una par de reuniones y firmar, si quieres hacer polémica, hazla, pero teóricamente, yo me encargaré de todo, sólo te pido que leas lo que vas a firmar antes de hacerlo"-

-"¡Lógicamente!"- Hiei se sintió ofendido por ese comentario

-"Te lo digo por si acaso, después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste"- Mukuro dio media vuelta y sonrió de forma picara "...a ti no te gusta la política"-

-"¿Quien es el que falta?"- preguntó Hiei –"¿qué líder falta de firmar?"-

Mukuro se detuvo y arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y miró a Hiei sobre su hombro.

-"El mas importante y mas terco de todos, el 'verdadero' líder del Makai"-

-"¿No me estas diciendo que tenemos que ir a..?"- Hiei gruñó.

-"Salimos mañana por la mañana, rumbo al castillo de Yomi"- declaró Mukuro –"Esta alianza es para derrotar al grupo de Karasu, el cual extendió sus dominios mas de lo esperando en poco tiempo, eso incluye terrenos míos y de Yomi, por ello el trato de unirnos para derrotarlo, una vez terminado, seguiremos con nuestro cometido de extender nuestro territorio y apoderarnos de las tierras bajo el poder de Yomi"- dijo la guerrera

-"Aun no entiendo por que no podemos matar a Yomi ahora, este tipo me cae muy mal"-

-"Yomi no es débil, recuerda que aun que no te guste, tienes que aprender de política, vas a ser mi heredero, tienes que saber algo mas que no se pelear"- le dijo y siguió caminado.

-"Hmn.."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Karasu era una demonio de clase S, que fue elegido para guiar a una selecto grupo de demonios que clamaban ser los lideres de las tierras de Yomi y Mukuro, diciendo que alguna vez pertenecieron sus padres, iniciando una guerra, ahora, el selecto grupo se había vuelto un formidable ejercito.

Yomi sabia que una alianza temporal con Mukuro le convenía para sus futuros planes, derrotaría a Karasu y a Mukuro, convirtiéndose en el único y verdadero Rey del Makai.

El demonio pasó sus dedos entre el cabello del muchacho que estaba recostado en su regazo, aquellos cabellos rojizos daban un notable contraste con el color de su piel y sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde esmeralda brillante y estaban entreabiertos, mirando fijamente las sabanas que era lo único que lo cubría.

-"Sabes... estos días serán un poco atareados"- dijo Yomi sin mirarlo, el muchacho se incorporó un poco, viendo a los ojos al demonio. –"¿Vas a hacer algo mientras estoy ocupado"- le preguntó afilando la mirada, el muchacho se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. –"¿En serio?"- dijo con un tono de sospecha, él joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada y inseguro, señaló a una de las ventanas –"eso pensé..."- Yomi tomó al muchacho por el cabello con fuerza, para después aprisionarlo en su abrazo.

-"yia...."- el joven se quejó por la fuerza de esta acción, pero el demonio lo ignoró por completo.

-"Ah... espero que esto termine pronto...."- dijo Yomi cerrando los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei levantó la vista hacia el castillo, ciertamente era muy diferente al de Mukuro, lucia antiguo y a la vez tenia detalles modernos y mil y un cosas que en opinión del koorime, hacían que el ego de Yomi se elevara hasta alturas nunca antes imaginadas.

Los guardias recibieron a Mukuro y Hiei, uno de ellos se escuchó y fue a hablar con Yomi.

-"¿Hiei, que hace ese fastidio aquí?"- preguntó el Lord de las tierras de Gandara algo molesto, el joven de cabello rojizo estaba sentado en el escritorio de Yomi, su mirada era seria y parpadeó ante la reacción del demonio.

-"Es el heredero de Mukuro, señor, tiene que estar presente en las reuniones"- contestó el sirviente, Yomi dijo algo entre dientes y se puso de pie, el joven lo miró alejarse de él hasta llegar a la puerta.

-"Parece que tendré que lidiar con mas molestias de las que pensé, pero en fin, de seguro que no estará presente en todas las reuniones, no tiene porte para ello y Mukuro es la verdaderamente interesada"- dijo Yomi para si en voz alta. –"Vamos, el tiempo apremia"- declaró el lord y salió de la oficina.

El joven de cabello rojizo bajó del escritorio y caminó hasta la puerta, con cautela, la abrió, para después alejarse en la dirección contraria que había tomado Yomi, las manos contra el pecho y una expresión de angustia, se escuchó un fuerte chillido por todo el castillo. Yomi se detuvo y miro al techo, sonrió ligeramente y después siguió caminado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei estaba recargado en la pared afuera de la habitación donde debía realizarse la reunión, los conferencistas estaban poniendo asuntos en orden y francamente, aun que las reuniones no había empezado, él ya estaba fastidiado.

'_Ah... después de esto voy a buscar alguna habitación de Yomi y la quemaré, que fastidió_' pensó algo enojado.

El koorime levantó la vista, frente a él, del otro lado del pasillo, estaba un muchacho de cabello rojizo, vestido con un traje negro y sobre este una túnica roja, amarrada por un cinta de color negro.

-"¿qué demonios?"- dijo Hiei en voz baja '_¿qué hace un humano en este lugar?, acaso Yomi tendrá seres humanos bajo su poder... si así, puedo denunciarlo al Reikai y lo quitaría del camino_' pensó un poco mas animado, pero en ese momento, el muchacho se dio la vuelta, mirándolo de frente aun que fuera a severos metros de distancia, el joven ladeó la cabeza como si se preguntara algo. –"¿He?"-

Hiei se puso nervioso.

'_¡¿Que diantres es esto?!_' pensó el joven para si, el muchacho de cabello rojo afiló la mirada y después sonrió, el koorime sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, después el muchacho salió por las puertas al final del pasillo, perdiéndose de vista.

El koorime estaba por seguir en la dirección en la que había visto a ese muchacho, pero para su sorpresa, Mukuro lo tomó por la solapa del traje, arrastrándolo al interior de la habitación y murmurando algo como que no era su madre para estar cuidando su puntualidad.

Dentro de la conferencia, Hiei miraba a todos y cado uno de los conferencistas y en especial a Yomi, con una mirada que echaba fuego y lanzaba dagas, con ganas de matarlos a todos, pero permaneció tranquilo aun que Mukuro lo escucho gruñir mas de una vez.

El joven perdí su vista en una ventana y esperó.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Aquellas plantas sintieron la presencia de su amo entrando al jardín, algunas abrieron sus ojos sabiendo que estaban seguras ante él, otras elevaron sus lianas esperando recibir algo. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda levantó la vista y sonrió, pasó una mano por su cabello, para después tener entre los dedos una semillas pequeñas, las cuales lanzó al aire, las plantas las volvieron polvo en pocos segundos, para después dejar que las partículas brillantes de lo que una vez fueron semillas se esparcieran en todo el jardín.

El muchacho se sentó en el suelo, rodeado por sus plantas, colocó las piernas contra su pecho y fijó la vista en el cielo.

-"Ya ah pasando mucho tiempo....¿no es así?"- preguntó, las plantas se movieron lentamente –"¿No saben cuanto?"- al parece las plantas no podían contestar esa pregunta –"sólo quería saber cuanto tiempo había pasado..."-

Una de las plantas abrió su gran capullo, una flor del rojo mas profundo que se pudiese ver en el Makai, las lianas de la planta extrajeron un libro del capullo, entregándose a su amo. Quien lo tomó de forma monótona, buscó el separador y siguió leyendo.

De repente, se escuchó un gran escándalo dentro del castillo, el joven levantó la mirada hacia el lugar, pero después regresó a su libro.

En el castillo, Hiei había iniciado una pelea con varios de los embajadores de la reunión, diciendo que sus "según ellos" tratados eran menos que basura y que de ninguna forma los aceptaría, después de eso, los presente se empezaron a pelear entre ellos ante la cara de "_esto llevará horas_" de Mukuro y _"¡que alguien lo mate!_" de Yomi.

El joven de cabello negro salió de la habitación y posteriormente del castillo, demasiado enojado para notar por donde iba, terminó entrando en un jardín, donde varias plantas lo atacaron rápidamente, cuando intentó tomar su katana, se percató de que no estaba.

Las plantas lo movieron hasta quedar de cabeza frente a alguien, Hiei abrió los ojos y se encontró con los esmeralda del amor de aquellas plantas.

-"Libérame. De. Inmediato"- dijo fríamente, depuse notó que quien estaba sentado frente a él, era el joven de cabello rojizo que había visto hacia poco tiempo.

-"¿qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó

-"Soy uno de los visitantes de la reunión"- le contestó, Kurama parpadeó y se asustó, alejándose a tientas de Hiei

-"Vamos, suéltalo antes de que alguien se de cuenta"- dijo el joven, la planta dejó caer a Hiei al suelo, quien no reaccionó y quedó de boca en el suelo de piedra. –"..Yomi me va a reprender por esto..."-

-"Nah, a Yomi le vale lo que pase con migo"- dijo el koorime poniéndose de pie, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo casual con el extraño. –"¿que hace un ningen en este lugar?"- ahora preguntó él.

-"No tengo autorizado a contestar eso"- le dijo, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el libro que había dejado caer hacia un momento. –"si me disculpas, tengo que irme"-

-"¡hey, dime tu nombre!"- gritó Hiei, con entonación de una orden, el joven se detuvo.

-"Kurama"- contestó y siguió caminando

Hiei parpadeó, en el momento en que él dejó el jardín, las plantas regresaron a su reposo, los capullos se cerraron y las lianas se ocultaron, dejando a Hiei aparentemente solo.

-"¿Kurama?"- se pregunto extrañado –"¿dónde... eh escuchado la voz de ese muchacho antes?"-

Hiei no podía entender por que un ser humano, al parecer, estaba bajo el poder de Yomi, por que era claro que no era voluntario, desde el momento en que dijo que no estaba "autorizado" a contestarle.

Quizá lo que mas lo perturbaba era que la presencia de aquel joven lo hacia sentir diferente, nervioso, pero a la vez tranquilo y sentía ganas de verlo una vez mas.

'_Maldita sea, tengo que hablar con Yomi_' pensó mientras se ponía de pie, saliendo del jardín.

Cuando Hiei regresó al castillo, Yomi estaba hablando con Kurama, parecía esta reclamándole algo, el demonio zarandeó al muchacho y le quitó el libro que tenia entre las manos, pidiéndole una explicación sobre la presencia del objeto en su posesión, Kurama negó con la cabeza, Yomi apretó los dientes y enfadado, señalo las escaleras que daban al siguiente nivel del castillo.

-"Lord Yomi por favor..."- dijo en una voz suplicante el muchacho

-"Será mejor que guardes silencio"- dijo Yomi e un tono macabro, Kurama cerró los ojos pesadamente y dio media vuelta, subiendo los escaleras.

Hiei caminó hacia Yomi, quien estaba viendo el libro que acababa de arrebatarle a Kurama, el koorime se lo quitó de las manos.

-"¿Tienes permitido mantener humanos en este lugar?"- le preguntó de modo rudo

-"¿He?, no, lo tengo permitido tener humanos aquí"- le respondió con fastidio

-"¡Entonces quien es él!"- dijo Hiei señalando las escaleras, Yomi levantó una ceja.

-"¿Kurama?, estas hablando de él"- Hiei afirmó con la cabeza, Yomi se llevó una mano a la frente –"él no es un ser humano, es mitad youko"- le contesto –"Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos pendientes, deja de molestar mocoso"- le dijo y dio media vuelta para irse.

Era oficial, Hiei necesitaba quemar algo.

El koorime subió las escaleras, buscando la habitación de Yomi, seria plenamente agradable carbonizarla.

Subió las escaleras, buscó entre los pasillo, finalmente llegó al final de este, donde estaba una habitación cerrada por dos grandes y ostentosas puertas, de seguro era la de Yomi. El koorime alzó un pie y pateó las puertas, las cuales se abrieron, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

El muchacho de ojos verdes, sentado en la enorme cama frente a él, las piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, el muchacho levantó la vista.

-"¿Tu de nuevo?"- le preguntó parpadeando extrañado, Hiei afiló la mirada. Kurama vio que Hiei traía entre las manos el libro que le había quitado Yomi –"...mi libro"- dijo en voz baja, Hiei vio el objeto y lo levantó.

-"¿Lo quieres de vuelta?"- Kurama sonrió de forma desafiante.

-"No, ya lo terminé, ¿por qué no te lo quedas? Aun que no creo que seas el tipo de persona a quien le gustaría esa historia, pero podrías entretenerte un rato..."- le contestó colocando los brazos en sus costados y estirando las piernas en la cama.

Hiei sintió que se le subían los colores, aquel joven, ¿Kurama dijo llamarse?, lo estaba haciendo sentir ¿intimidado?, no nervioso, de nuevo. El guerrero estaba por dar media vuelta e irse, pero Kurama se puso de pie y lo tomó por la solapa del traje.

-"Suéltame"-

-"¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?, Yomi esta a unos diez metros de aquí, sal por la ventana antes de que te mate por entrar en su habitación"- le dijo

-"¿Y tu que haces aquí?"- le preguntó mientras, por alguna extraña razón, le hacia caso y se dirigirá la ventana.

-"He...esta es mi habitación... por desgracia"- dijo en un susurro.

-"¿Qué?"- Kurama lo empujó por la ventana, en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Hiei hizo una maniobra hábil y cayó de pie en uno de los bordes de una ventana inferior a la que había sido empujado.

Miró la ventana, Kurama vio que había aterrizado salvo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, el demonio de ojos rojos se mordió un labio y después vio el libro que Kurama le había dado.

"_A orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré_" de Pablo Coelho.

-"¿Un libro ningen?"- dijo al ver la portada, que era de la imagen de un rió y algunos árboles en diferentes tonos de verde, Hiei levantó una ceja. –"ajá, como si fuera a leer esto"- estuvo a punto de tirar el libro, cuando la imagen de Kurama, sonriéndole de forma desafiante pera a la vez sincera se lo impidió –"Arck..."- el joven demonio se colocó el libro por la espalda, sostenido por la cinta en su cintura y se retiró para encontrarse con Mukuro.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama se quedó en la ventana un rato, Yomi entró, extrañado de ver al joven mirando fijamente a la nada, pero decidió preguntarle después. El joven de ojos verdes estaba pensando en el por que había decidido regalarle el libro a ese demonio, después de todo, no lo conocía y ni siquiera le dijo su nombre.

Yomi se acercó a Kurama y lo jaló por el cabello, arrojándolo en la cama, el joven se incorporó con ganas de matar al demonio ahí mismo.

-"Ah, no, no, no pongas esa cara"- le dijo Yomi con una sonrisa cínica, el demonio se encaminó hacia Kurama, quien se fue alejando lentamente pero Yomi lo jaló de nuevo hacia él, aprisionándolo en su abrazo.

Kurama cerró los ojos con fuerza depuse empujó a Yomi, de su cabello, sacó una rosa, la cual la convirtió en un látigo, Yomi se rió y estuvo esquivando los golpes de Kurama un rato.

'_esta jugando con migo..._' pensó Kurama con frustración pero no detuvo sus esfuerzos. Yomi lanzaba algún golpe de vez en cuando, pero era demasiado ligero como para decir que estaba peleando en serio.

Finalmente, en un movimiento rápido, Yomi tomó a Kurama por el cuello, aprisionándolo contra la pared, Kurama soltó el látigo, levantó sus manos para tratar de que Yomi lo soltará, sin mucho éxito.

-"Me agrada que no seas un trabajo fácil, aun que ya me ah tomado mucho tiempo domarte"- le dijo en un susurro, Kurama apretó los dientes queriendo congelar a Yomi con la mirada –"Pero lo que es mío, siempre termina moldeándose a mi agrado"-

-"¡Yo no soy objeto y mucho menos de tu propiedad!"- Kurama pateó al demonio, este lo soltó haciendo un poco hacia atrás, Yomi cruzó los brazos mientras en el suelo, Kuama recuperaba el aliento.

Se escuchó un chillido en todo el castillo de nuevo. Yomi sonrió y Kurama lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad.

-"¿Escúchasete eso?"- el joven de ojos verdes afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo –"Prueba decisiva de que estas bajo mi poder hasta que se diga lo contrario"- Yomi se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Kurama, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo –"¿Cansado?"- el demonio levantó al muchacho, para después dejarlo caer en la cama –"Ah sido un día pesado...."-

Kurama se encorvó en la cama, colocando las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza entre ellas, Yomi se acostó a su lado, el joven de ojos verdes se dejó caer dándole la espalda a Yomi y cerró los ojos con frustración.

-"Ah ¡¿pero que es eso?!"- gritó Yomi poniéndose de pie, una de las habitaciones en de la torre este del castillo, contraria a la que ellos estaban, se estaba quemando –"¡Maldito mocoso, Hiei pagaras por esto!"- gritó agitando los brazos, Kurama se incorporó y ladeó la cabeza.

'_¿Hiei?_' pensó el joven, se preguntaba que clase de demonio desafiaría a Yomi, '_Uno muy poderoso o muy estúpido_' concluyó

Yomi pateó una de las paredes gruñendo algo entre dientes, Kurama se movió lentamente hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, donde podía ver la vista hacia la torre este.

El demonio salió de la habitación bastante molesto, Kurama se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana, en efecto una de las habitaciones estaba en llamas, y mirando desde una de las torres estaba Hiei, dando la espalda hacia donde Kurama estaba, observando lo que había hecho.

-"¿Su nombre es Hiei?"- se preguntó Kurama levantado la vista hacia el demonio de fuego, después miró hacia una puerta en la torre donde Hiei estaba de pie, al final, casi oculta entre hierva y rocas, afilió la mirada hacia ese lugar, después se dejó caer el suelo, recargándose en la pared.

Mientras tanto, Hiei saltó alejándose del lugar, para volver a su habitación, sacó el libro de sus cinturón y lo vió con algo de duda, como si el libro fuese a atacarlo, lo abrió en las primeras paginas, saltándose las notas del autor, leyendo el primer párrafo.

-"... '_A orillas del rió piedra me senté y lloré. Cuenta una leyenda que todo lo que cae en las aguas de este río – las hojas, los insectos, las plumas de las aves – se trasforman en las piedras de su lecho. Ah, si pudiera arrancarme el corazón del pecho y tirarlo a la corriente; así no habría mas dolor, ni nostalgia, ni recuerdos_'...."- el demonio de fuego se detuvo, mirando el primer párrafo un momento mas, después notó algo en el libro, casi al final, había un pétalo rojo de rosa, el cual había sido usado como separador, el koorime lo tomó y lo cambió de lugar a la pagina que él había leído.

Mukuro estaba en el umbral de la puerta, estaba sonriendo mientras miraba como los hombres de Yomi aplacaban el incendió que había iniciado su heredero.

-"Hey, Hiei, si estabas aburrido, pudiste ir a pelar con alguien, pero ¿tenias que quemar una habitación?"- le dijo sonriendo aguantado las ganas de reírse

-"Hnm... no me sermonees"-

-"no lo estoy haciendo"- dijo la guerrera –"¿aun estas inquieto?, no sigas quemando cosas"-

-"No, estaré en mi habitación"-

-"¿He?"- Mukuro paladeó –"¿cómo se supone que tome eso, esperas que crea que estarás ahí sin hacer nada?"-

-"no"- le respondió –"Voy a leer..."- dijo en voz baja siguiendo su camino, Mukuro volvió a paladear extrañada, después regresó su atención al incendio.

Hiei entró a su habitación y miró el libro,

-"¿Kurama, ne?"- el demonio cerró los ojos –"Interesante...."-

****

Continuará.......

__

Notas de la autora:

·"_A orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré_" de autor Paulo Coelho, ese libro me agrada, debo decir que no es mis preferidos de Coelho, pero para ser una historia romántica, esta muy original, buen libro.

·¿Universo Alterno?. Podría decirse, al menos en ciertos aspectos

·Kurama no esta ahí por voluntad propia, pero aun no les diré por que, ñaca ñaca! xD... o.OU...

Bueno, este es mi tercer fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho y sigo siendo fiel a Hiei/Kurama, jiji, espero que les agrade, ¿dudas, comentarios? Mi correo es yersifanel hotmail. com y estoy a sus ordenes.

Ja ne!.


	2. Cerca de Admitirlo

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

****

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo II: Cera de admitirlo

Hiei levantó la vista, el castillo estaba muy tranquilo, depuse del incidente del día anterior, los embajadores tomaron la decisión de poner un tiempo de descanso antes de seguir con las reuniones, nadie se negó ante el mortal silencio de Yomi y Mukuro, quienes no estaban de humor para nada.

El demonio de fuego escuchó algo, bajó la mirada hacia el pasillo, él estaba sentado en uno de los ventanales superiores del lugar, lo que vio, fue a Kurama, quien parecía tener prisa, Hiei se incorporó.

Kurama se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo y bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el suelo. Hiei se quedó mirándolo un rato, esperando que hiciera algo.

'_Estas actuando como un idiota'_ se dijo a si mismo y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, Kurama ya no estaba.

-"¿Hnm?"- El demonio de fuego se movió rápidamente para ver si Kurama seguía en los alrededores, pero no era así, se llevó una mano a la cabeza algo confundido, apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos y recargándose de nuevo en el marco de piedra, forzó un poco el olfato, encontrando la esencia de Kurama –"¿Rosas?"- el demonio de fuego estaba bastante confundido –"¿Cómo un _demonio_ tendría ese aspecto y esa esencia?"-

Intrigado, Hiei saltó fuera de la ventana de piedra para caer de pie en el pasillo, se tambaleó un poco y el libro que Kurama le había dado cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, abriéndose en las primeras paginas, el demonio lo levantó, leyendo el primer párrafo que encontraron sus ojos

"_Viajé durante cuatro horas, de Zaragoza a Madrid por que quería volver a verlo. Quería escucharlo_"

Se quedó mirando el párrafo un momento mas, enojado consigo mismo por que la mirada de ese muchacho lo hacia sentir extraño y a la vez indefenso.

Hiei detestaba sentirse indefenso.

Sintió muchas ganas de lanzar el libro lo mas lejos posible, pero simplemente no podía y no era que la historia lo dejara intrigado, después de todo era una historia de amor, cuando vio la primer ahoja, se decepcionó, él no era del tipo romántico como para leer un libro así, pero después, al final de la hoja, encontró algo que no esperaba, una simple frase.

"_Todas las historias de amor son iguales_"

Y al leerla, simplemente supo que no podía ser así, el autor seria demasiado descarado en poner algo así en la primera pagina de su libro, quería saber por que Pilar, la protagonista, había dicho eso, quería saber que era lo que hacia esta historia diferente y quería terminar el libro para después hablar con Kurama sobre el tiempo que perdió leyéndolo.

Aun que no fuera desperdicio del todo.

Volvió a atar el libro con la cinta de su cintura por la espalda y empezó a caminar, siguiendo el rastro de Kurama, era simplemente lo único bueno en ese castillo, en su opinión, detestable.

Y ni siquiera había tenia una conversación con él.

-"Me estoy volviendo loco"- dijo para si mismo, deteniéndose al doblar la esquina. Este pasillo tenia dos caminos, uno de vuelta al ala este del castillo y otro hacia el are de cocina.

La esencia de Kurama no iba hacia el castillo, así que Hiei siguió por el pasillo al área de cocina, donde tras dos grandes puertas de madera, encontró el lugar. Esta en orden, no sabia si esto era algo reluciente puesto que nunca se había molestado en ver la del castillo de Mukuro, para él, mientras fuera comestible y de un sabor decente, estaba bien. El joven entró.

-"¿Buscabas algo?"- preguntó la familiar y a la vez desconocida voz de Kurama, Hiei vio hacia su derecha, donde el youko de ojos verdes estaba.

Kurama tenia puesto una traje color blanco y sobre este una túnica roja, un mandil negro y tenia recogido el cabello en una coleta, sostenida por un paño negro. El mandil estaba manchado de blanco, así como el rostro de Kurama.

-"Kurama"- dijo en seco, el joven de ojos verdes sonrió

-"Yep, ese es mi nombre...¿buscabas algo?"- volvió a preguntar, Hiei negó con la cabeza –"¿Me estas siguiendo?"-

-"¡¿qué te hace pensar eso?!"- preguntó nervioso, Kurama giró los ojos.

-"Olvídalo"- le dijo y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Hiei se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver sobre las cosas que cubrían la zona donde Kurama parecía estar luchando por aplastar algo.

-"¿Que haces?"-

-"Estoy amasando esta mezcla"- le contestó sin mirarlo, pero el silencio de Hiei le dijo que no lo había entendido –"Estoy mezclando harina, mantequilla, sal y agua para hacer una masa y después que se ponga firme pero no dura"- le explicó

-"¿Por qué haces eso?"- Hiei se acercó a ver la masa, que estaba aun sin mezclarse por completo.

-"Por que quiero hacer algo de comer que me tome un buen rato"- le contestó

-"¿Es decir que estas perdiendo el tiempo?"-

-"Hum...no del todo, estoy haciendo algo de comer, pero si, estoy tardándome a propósito"- le dijo sacando algo de harina del un tarro y agregándosela a la mezcla. Hiei observó como Kurama hacia una masa suave cuando todos los ingredientes estaban propiamente mezclados –"por cierto...."- le dijo mientras tomaba un rodillo de uno de los gabinetes –"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Kurama sabia su nombre, pero él no se lo había dicho.

-"¿ha?"- estaba distraído observando el trabajo de Kurama, el joven de ojos verdes sonrió.

-"Tu nombre"- le repitió pacientemente.

-"Hiei"- le dijo

-"Gusto en conocerte, Hiei"- Kurama sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que Hiei se pusiera nervioso.

-"Yomi dice que...."- Kurama se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Yomi –"...que eres un youko, ¿es cierto?, para mi, luces como un ser humano"- Kurama suspiró.

-"Soy mitad Youko"- le dijo –"Tengo una madre humana"-

-"¿Tu padre era un demonio?"- le preguntó, recargándose en la barra.

-"No..."-

-"¿Entonces como es que?..."- Kurama levantó una mano, negando con el dedo índice

-"Es algo complicado"- le dijo –"Se podría decir que es como... una fusión... entre mi ser y un alma destina a ser humana... la cual se convirtió en mi alma... como una extraña manera de reencarnar"- esto ultimo lo dijo despacio y si verlo.

Hiei levantó una ceja.

-"¿Qué clase de demonio eres en realidad?"- Hiei notó que Kurama volvía a su actividad previa, estando un poco mas tranquilo.

-"Un espíritu kitsune"-

-"Ah, eso explica algunas cosas"- dijo para si, la desafiante y sensual actitud de Kurama para con él el día anterior tenia una razón después de todo.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- dijo Kurama fingiendo estar indignado, tomando un puño de harina del tarro y arrojándoselo a Hiei, quien volteó el rostro para contestarle, encontrándose directamente con la harina, Kurama no esperaba que –"aah, se supone que debías moverte"-

-"Baka kitsune"- le dijo entre dientes, tomando el lazo de su túnica para limpiarse.

-"No hagas eso, te vas a ensuciar"- Kurama tomó un trapo y lo humedeció, entregándoselo a Hiei, quien a tientas lo encontró, aceptándolo.

Kurama siguió con la masa, mientras Hiei simplemente lo observaba, había notado que el joven se ponía nervioso al hablar de Yomi, por lo que buscó la forma adecuada de hacerlo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo cuidadoso.

Kurama formó con la masa unas pequeñas canastas, después las rellenó con una mezcla de champiñones y queso y las metió a hornear, regresó a donde estaba Hiei.

-"¿Tienes algo que hacer o quieres esperar a que estén listas?"- le preguntó

-"¿Que cosa?"- cuestionó el demonio de fuego.

-"Los bocadillos que hice"- le respondió Kurama desamarrándose el cabello, dejándolo caer suelto.

-"¿trabajas para Yomi?"- Hiei habló de forma directa, Kurama dejó caer el paño negro al suelo.

-"...No"-

Kurama empezó a limpiar la barra donde había estado trabajando, Hiei afiló la mirada.

-"¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?"-

-"Ya te dije que no puedo contestarte eso"- le reclamó el demonio tirando unos desperdicios en un cesto de basura.

Algo molesto, Hiei usó el poder de su jagan sobre Kurama, buscando alguna señal de que Yomi lo tenia ahí contra su voluntad, pero no encontró nada.

'_¿qué es esto?_' Hiei lo volvió a intentar.

Nada

Por alguna razón, no podía encontrar el sentido de voluntad de Kurama, por mas que lo intentó, no encontró nada.

Kurama agitó su mano frente al rostro de Hiei, e koorime regresó a la realidad, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Kurama de él.

-"¿Estas bien?"- le preguntó –"Te ausentaste de la realidad"-

-"he...si"- Hiei se puso de pie –"Tengo que irme...ahora"- empezó a caminar

-"Espera"- pidió Kurama, Hiei se detuvo –"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-

-"¿qué quieres?"- Kurama juntó las manos y su mirada se tornó suplicante.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el inicio de la guerrilla?"- El koorime miró a Kurama de frente.

-"¿La guerrilla entre los bandos de los lords de Makai?"- pregunto, Kurama firmó con la cabeza –"veamos... si mal no estoy... año y medio"-

Al escuchar esto, Kurama estaba en shock y Hiei pudo notarlo.

Tratando de disimular lo que sentía, Kurama se dio la vuelta para revisar lo que estaba preparando, pero Hiei se quedó intranquilo, al salir de la cocina, escuchó como Kurama parecía haber arrojado algo contra la pared y una vez mas el chillido de una criatura retumbando en todo el castillo.

-"Será...."- Hiei pensó que ese sonido, aquel lamento que retumbaba en el castillo era algo importante, ya lo había escuchado tres veces, pero nunca antes cerca de Kurama. –"...¿Será?"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yomi estaba en su estudio, viendo algunos de los papeles que requerían de su atención para la alianzan, escuchó el lamento y levantó la cabeza.

-"¿Y ahora que?"- se preguntó, el Lord se puso de pie y salió del despacho, caminando por los pasillos, encontró a Kurama en uno de los del ala este, recargado en uno de los pilares de piedra.

-"¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?!"- le reclamó con ira, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo por los pasillo, Kurama trató de soltarse, pero el apretón de Yomi era fuerte –"Con ese escándalo, no me pudo concentrar, mantén tu condenado lamento a raya, detesto escuchar ese sonido cuando estoy estresado"-

-"suéltame"- le dijo entre dientes, Yomi lo ignoró –"¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!"- le gritó, Yomi se detuvo –"¡Ha pasado mas de un año!"-

-"Y tu no cedes, así que el tiempo seguirá corriendo, ahora, cállate maldita sea y quédate quieto"- le dijo, lanzándolo contra el muro, Kurama se golpeó en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo –"Kurama, sabes que _no_ puedes ganarme"-

-"...."- Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en la zona donde se había golpeado, Yomi se hincó, quedando mas cerca del rostro del joven, le levantó la barbilla y le robó un beso.

Kurama, apretó los puños y lo empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo, Yomi cayó al suelo, riéndose del esfuerzo del Kurama. El lord se puso de pie.

-"Regresa a la habitación, _inmediatamente_"- Kurama no estaba viéndolo, Yomi lo jaló por el brazo, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, después lo empujó por el pasillo, Kurama caminó lentamente, alejándose de Yomi.

El joven de ojos verdes llegó la habitación de Yomi, cerró las puertas y se dejó caer al suelo, enconreándose al pie de la cama, buscó entre su cabello, sacando una pequeña semilla, la agitó, esta se trasformó en una afiliada espina, volvió a buscar entre su cabello, sacando unas diminutas semillas negras, con la espina, se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano y la cerró en puño, dejó que algunas gotas empaparan a las semillas y después las dejó a un lado, dentro de uno de los cajones.

Kurama se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei regresó al lugar donde vio a Kurama por ultima vez, diciendo que no quería volver a verlo mentalmente y después, otra voz le decía que dejara de fingir, que en efecto, quería verlo e nuevo.

Al entrar, no encontró a nadie.

'_normal, ya pasó un buen rato..._' Hieie estaba por irse, pero notó un plato sobre una solitaria mesa, este tenia algunas de las tartaletas que había preparado Kurama y una nota.

"_Hiei: ¡Provecho!_"

El demonio miró el palto cerca de diez minutos y finalmente, tomó uno de los bocadillos. Esperando no arrepentirse depuse.

-"Hey, no esta mal"- dijo algo alegre y tomó todo el plato, guardó la nota entre su túnica y salió del lugar.

El demonio de fuego estaba en las afueras del castillo, sentado sobre un árbol, a un lado estaba en plato casi vació de comida, en su mano derecha el libro y en la izquierda uno de los bocadillos.

"_Nadie logra mentir. Nadie logra ocultar nada cuando mira directo a los ojos_"

Hiei no sabia si había diferencia alguna entre las palabras escritas por aquel autor para un publico ningen y él. Le costaba creer que seguía leyendo el libro y buscando al muchacho de ojos verdes.

-"Es un simple impulso"- dijo para si mismo mordiendo el ultimo de los bocadillos –"...un impulso, ¿lujuria tal vez?, Ah, no le veo otra salida"- Hiei volteó la pagina –"Por eso esta pasando esto, por un evento sin sentido ni fundamente... un impulso"-

Leyó el siguiente párrafo y sintió que si alguien estuviera a su lado en ese momento, se reía a carajadas de él.

"_Yo estaba allí porque, de repente, la vida me había dado la Vida. No sentía culpa, ni miedo, ni vergüenza. A medida que pasaba el tiempo a su lado y lo oía hablar, me iba convenciendo de que tenia razón: existen momentos en los que todavía es necesario correr riegos, dar pasos insensatos_"

-"Baka Kitsune"- dijo enojado, pero consigo mismo masque con Kurama, pero su orgullo no le permitía decirlo abiertamente, no iba a admitirlo, para él, sólo era un impulso.

Al menos eso creía, eso quería pensar.

Hiei se movió sin cuidado, provocando que el plato que tenía a su lado se cayera y se partiera en pedazos al contacto con el suelo, le importó muy poco, por no decir nada, el hecho de que ahora los sirvientes de Yomi tendría que descontar una plato del inventario de la loza y preguntarse en donde había terminado.

Alguien se acerca, Hiei escucha como esa persona levanta los pedazos de loza rota y parece juntarlo, baja la vista para ver, por curiosidad, lo que no esperaba, es que quien estaba ahí, era Kurama.

-"¿Se te cayó?"- le preguntó levantado la vista con uno de los pedazos en su mano, Hiei afirmó con la cabeza –"Debes tener mas cuidado"-

Hiei saltó del árbol para quedar frente a Kurama, pisoteó algunos de los pedazos restantes y lo importó muy poco la mirada de desaprobación de Kurama por este acto, guardó el libro de nuevo atado por la espalda con la cinta de su cintura y afiló la mirada.

-"Me estoy hartando de no saber por que estas en este castillo"- le preguntó una vez, Kurama giró los ojos –"Contéstame y no quiero que me digas que no puedes hacerlo"-

-"Eres algo insistente ¿sabes?, deberías dejar el tema, no es agradable"- contestó Kurama colocando los pedazos de loza en una bolsa para después atarla en su cinturón y poder deshacerse de ellos mas tarde.

-"No me has contestado"- Kurama cambió su semblante por uno de tristeza, Hiei lo notó con facilidad, apretó los pedazos de loza en la bolsa, rompiéndolos aun mas y bajó la mirada.

-"Por que no tengo otra opción..."- dijo en voz muy baja dando media vuelta y alejándose, Hiei lo alcanzó y lo tomó por la muñeca, Kurama dejó caer la bolsa y sin previo aviso, abrazo a Hiei con fuerza.

El demonio de fuego no sabia que hacer, Kurama se había aferrado a él sin decir nada, podía escuchar como Kurama se esforzaba por no empezar a sollozar y Hiei no sabia que hacer y es que la verdad era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba.

Lentamente, levantó las manos, rodeando al joven y devolviendo el abrazo, se sintió bien y tenia que admitirlo.

Pasó un rato y finalmente se separaron. Kurama levantó la bolsa y apenando, sonrió hacia el joven de ojos carmesíes.

-"Lo lamento, no puede contenerme..."- dijo fingiendo estar estable, Hiei estaba intranquilo, Kurama dio media vuelta una vez mas –"Tengo que irme... en verdad tengo que irme..."- Kurama salió corriendo y esta vez, Hiei no lo siguió.

Se quedó ahí, aun analizando lo que acaba de suceder y tratando de encontrar el porque lo estaba afectando.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ya era muy tarde, la noche se había extendido sobre el Makai y el castillo del lord de las tierras de Gandara estaba en silencio.

Yomi estaba profundamente dormido, Kurama estaba encorvado a su lado, un suave traje de dormir lo cubría y aun así, Kurama lo odiaba, por que había sido un _regalo_ del Lord de Gandara y un recordatorio de en que situación se encontraba.

El kitsune no había podido conciliado el sueño, a pesar de estar cansando. Se encorvó aun mas, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del abrazo de Yomi, sin existo, puesto que el demonio lo jaló hacia él aun entre sueños, lo único que lo hacia sentir menos incomodo, es que no estaba descubierto, físicamente, ante el lord.

Al paso de unas horas, Kurama se quedó dormido.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei estaba soñando.

Se encontraba en uno de los bosques del Makai, a su alrededor podía verse el brillo de unos insectos parecidos a las luciérnagas, un verde brillante iluminaba de vez en cuando el bosque, haciéndolo un lugar agradable en lugar de tétrico.

Esta corriendo.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero no sabia porque, tan sólo quería seguir corriendo, alejarse de fuese lo que fuese que estaba detrás de él.

Pero ya no pudo avanzar mas.

Se topó con una zona que, por mas que buscaba, no podía encontrar una salida entre la maleza, las ramas eran muy duras, de repente, se preguntó por que se sentía tan débil, pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba, tan sólo quería romper las ramas para seguir corriendo. Escuchó un ruido, miró hacia arriba, entre los árboles estaba algo y ese algo saltó hasta quedar cerca de él.

Era una zorro, un demonio kitsune plata brillante de ojos rojizos y cuatro colas, en el cuello llevaba puesto un collar negro, Hiei se quedó inquieto, lo zorros no podían ser do domesticados, el kitsune estaba sentado frente él y movió las colas pacientemente, Hiei estrujó la maleza, el kitsune saltó hacia el, lo tomó por la solapara del traje y lo ayudó a saltar la pared de maleza, dejándolo del otro lado, donde vio la figura de Mukuro frente a él.

Hiei despertó.

Lo primero que hizo, fue volver a cera los ojos para concentrarse en la imagen del kitsune que había visto, era de un plata muy brillante y a pasar de ser un zorro, actuó tranquilo para con él.

-"Pero sólo fue un sueño..."- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, incorporándose y fijando la vista en la nada.

Sin embargo, algo lo dejó bastante inquieto, el hecho de que, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes deque conociera a Mukuro, quien lo había encontrado cuando era mas chico, herido y solo.

Lo único que ella hizo fue mirarlo, ver como Hiei luchaba por seguir con vida, se sorprendió muchísimo del coraje del demonio de fuego y al observarlo un poco mas, decidió permitirle permanecer en el castillo.

Hiei demostró ser duro de vencer, en as de un aspecto, su carácter rebelde y su actitud defensiva lo ayudaron a sobrevivir en repetidas ocasiones y aun lo seguían haciendo.

Cuando el demonio recuperó la salud por completo, Mukuro le ofreció quedarse a su lado, Hiei, recordando que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, aceptó.

Aprendió muchas cosas estando del lado de una conquistadora como lo era Mukuro, no sólo de batalla sino también otros aspectos que aun que no quería admitirlo, eran importantes.

Finalmente, un día, Mukuro le dijo que había escogido a alguien como su heredero y que esa persona era él.

Hiei recuerda que se quedó callado un largo rato y Mukuro no dejó de sonreír, mirándolo de forma desafiante, Mukuro no le estaba dando un regalo, le estaba entregando un reto y Hiei lo aceptó.

Antes de eso, el demonio de fuego no podía recordar nada, pero nunca antes se había tomando el tiempo de recalcar en el detalle, quizá por que nunca antes le pareció importante.

Pero ahora había abierto una puerta que no seria fácil cerrar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mukuro estaba rondando por el castillo de Yomi a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, poco le importaba lo que pudieran decirle y si se atrevían a cuestionarla, quien lo hiciera no viviría para contarlo.

Había escuchado aquel lamento otra vez, ya eran cuatro las veces que lo escuchaba desde que había llegado y sólo una vez había escuchado el mismo ruido con anterioridad, pro habían pasando años desde aquella ocasión, pero eso no quería decir que descartaría la posibilidad de conocer aquel lamento y quien lo producía.

Con cuidado, entró en el despacho de Yomi y saltó el escritorio, hizo a una lado la silla y tocó la pared detrás del escritorio. Estaba hueca.

Buscó en toda la habitación, finalmente encontrando un interruptor que hizo que la pared se corriera, unas escaleras de caracol eran lo que había al final de un corto pasillo detrás de la pared.

Bajó las escaleras y finalmente llegó una habitación muy oscura, pero algo la estaba iluminado.

Mukuro caminó hasta estar cera del centro de la habitación, donde descubrió que no podía avanzar mas, una barrera se lo impedía, un fuerte hechizo que no sabia como romper, observó en centro e la habitación, donde había una cúpula de lo que parecía cristal, dentro de esta estaba un espíritu, podía asegurarlo que parecía estar hecho de fuego plateado brillante. Eso era lo que iluminaba la habitación.

Era un kitsune.

-"Así que después de todo si eras tú"- dijo en voz baja, el kitsune levantó la cabeza y la miró sin expresión –"¿Que te ocurrió?"- el kitsune produjo un sondo melancólico y volvió a recostar la cabeza entre sus patas.

Mukuro dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintió que la presencia de Yomi se hacia mas fuerte, por lo que salió de la habitación rápidamente, alejándose del estudio, donde Yomi entró minutos después, se aseguró de sellar el pasaje, cosa que había olvidado hacer y salió para regresar a su habitación, Mukuro observó esto.

-"Algo aquí esta definitivamente mal..."-

Continuará.....

Notas de la autora:

·los bocadillos que puse, las tartaletas de champiñones, son un entremés que en efecto, se lleva un buen rato en hacer, en especial si la masa no se deja arck...

****

Ruri-Sakuma: Gracias. A mi también me gustan todos los libros de Coelho, me agrada mucho su estilo, tiene frases muy bonitas y en fin, me gusta mucho )

****

Virgo no Shaka: No te preocupes, yo nunca abandono mis fics, no me parece correcto, puedo decir que en algunos casos llego a tardarme, pero sólo en algunos casos y siempre los termino.

****

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H: He, no, Kurama no tiene un hijo, no en este fic, en el que escribí algo así fue en "_Si Puedo volverte ver_" pero esa s otra historia.

****

VALSED: Yia! Misterio xD, me encanta.

****

Roquel: Me gusta mucho construir tramas un tanto misteriosas, es uno de mis géneros preferidos. Pero creo que aun no te puedo contestar las preguntas, P, me alegra que te guste la historia.

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, mi correo es yersifanel hotmail. com y estoy a sus ordenes, gracias por su tiempo.


	3. Enlazándose

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

****

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo III: Enlazándose

Mukuro estaba hablando con Hiei sobre el nuevo tratado que se iba a discutir en la siguiente reunión de embajadores, pero Hiei no la estaba escuchando en realidad, su mente estaba demasiado perdida en algo.

El joven seguía recapacitando en el hecho de no conocer su pasado antes de convertirse en uno de los hombres de Mukuro, además de el sueño que había tenido, la presencia de aquel zorro plateado en su pensamiento lo tenia muy inquieto.

Hiei levantó la vista, Mukuro lo estaba viendo con tranquilidad, el joven parpadeó mientras la conquistadora sonrió de forma picara.

-"No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿verdad?"- le preguntó agitando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-"...Hnm"-

Mukuro suspiró cansada, se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritorio de la habitación y se puso cómoda, mientras Hiei seguía recargado en la pared.

-"¿Quieres hablar o algo?"- le preguntó, sacando a Hiei de su trance, Mukuro no era muy cuidadosa con él, generalmente lo dejaba cometer sus errores y cargar con sus consecuencias para después decirle como hacerlo próxima vez, pero no solía preocuparse mas como para darle cuidado.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Mukuro sabia que Hiei seria un guerrero duro de vencer si le daba los medios para desarrollarse de la forma correcta, nunca había tenido problemas con él en otros asuntos que no fueran estrategia, control de carácter y ser oportuno, pero Hiei estaba tenía otro tipo de problemas y aun que ella sabia que no era la mas sabia en lo que agobiaba a su pupilo, no se sentía bien quedándose callada.

-"¿Ha?"- el demonio de fuego se acercó a ella y tomó una silla y se sentó quedando de frente a la conquistadora –"este...."-

-"Vamos, no somos las personas mas comunicativas que hay, pero haré lo que pueda, tu has lo mismo"- le dijo –"Porque es obvio que lo requieres y para que se te noté, es por que realmente es algo de cuidado, al menos para ti"- Mukuro fulminó a Hiei con la mirada.

El demonio de fuego se sentó sobre la cama y fijó la vista en el suelo, pensando que decir, puesto que necesitaba decir algo.

-"No recuerdo nada antes de haberte conocido..."- habló finalmente, Mukuro levantó una ceja –"Nada... y eso... me esta molestando"-

-"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que dejé que te quedaras en mis tierras?"- comentó Mukuro recargando en rostro en su mano, Hiei negó con la cabeza –"Me lo pidieron"- contestó –"Pero después vi potencial en ti, por eso te dije que te quedaras"-

-"¿Quien te lo pidió?"- le preguntó algo inquieto, Mukuro afiló la vista

-"Un Youko..."- le dijo en voz baja –"...un demonio zorro"-

-"Explícate"- exigió el demonio de fuego. Mukuro cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

-"Un demonio zorro estaba ayudándote a escapar de un grupo de bandidos, no se si lo recuerdas, te llevó del otro lado de el muro de maleza de hierro, ¿recuerdas ese muro de hierva irrompible? Ahí te encontré, este zorro estaba herido y al parecer había sido capturado por alguien, tenía puesto un collar"- Hiei recordó su sueño –"En el collar tenia una gema roja muy valiosa, la cual me dio a cambio de evitar que murieras, después las cosas se dieron como recuerdas y aquí estamos"-

-"Ese demonio, ¿lo volviste a ver?"- Mukuro negó con la cabeza

-"Después de traspasar la zona de maleza de hierro, permaneció en mi castillo un tiempo, unos días nada mas, parecía esta recuperando fuerza"-

-"¿No lo comprobaste?"-

-"No, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y a mi no me dejaba acercarme con algo para ayudarlo, sólo me dejaba colocarle una mano sobre al cabeza, parece que lo calmaba"- dijo pensando en una ocasión en que aquel zorro se acurruco en el suelo y ella pasó una mano sobre su cabeza y pareció estar mas tranquilo –" después de que despertaste, siguió huyendo y fue herido, escuché el mismo lamento que se he escuchado en el castillo, cuando acudí para ver que había pasado, ya había desaparecido"- Mukuro cerró los ojos –"Su youki había desaparecido... yo creí que había muerto, pero... no estoy del todo segura, pero el youki de ese chico que esta con Yomi se parece al de ese demonio"-

-"¿El youki de Kurama?"- cuestionó Hiei

-"¿Su nombre es Kurama?"- contestó Mukuro con otra pregunta

-"Si..."- contestó pensando demasiado, aun para él.

-"Algo me dice que no es una coincidencia..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda, las semillas que había salpicado con sus propia sangre pero no las encontró.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Buscas esto?"- dijo la voz de Yomi, Kurama volteó con cuidado y miró sobre su hombro, Yomi estaba sentado sobre la cama jugando con las semillas, las cuales había toma un color rojo brillante muy hermoso.

Kurama caminó hacia Yomi, subiéndose a la cama y estirando el brazo para tomar las semillas, Yomi empezó a jugar con el.

-"Damelas"- le dijo en voz baja, empezando a ponerse algo irritado, Yomi hizo un movimiento extraño, atrapándolo con las piernas por la cintura, girándose, Kurama quedó debajo de Yomi, quien dejó las semillas a un lado, sujetando las muñecas del chico ojos verdes.

Kurama volteó el rostro, mientras Yomi sonreía satisfecho, miró las semillas en un costado de la cama.

-"Y dime, ¿qué planta le has dado vida esta vez?"- preguntó viendo como la semilla estaba lista para ser invocada –"¿qué elemento tan importante has escogido que requiere del latir de tu corazón para tener vida?"-

Kurama no le contestó, Yomi tomó las semillas, ojos verdes levantó la mirada al ver que el demonio tenia la intención de destruirlas.

-"¡detente!"- Kurama se empezó a mover rápidamente, saltado y arrebatándole las semillas, Yomi lanzó una hoja cortante que hirió a Kurama en el brazo, pero ojos verdes siguió moviéndose. –"¡Latigo de rosa!"- gritó para después invocar su latigo, empezado a responder los ataques de Yomi.

Paso un largo rato, la habitación estaba siendo destrozada entre las hojas cortantes de Yomi y los golpes de Kurama, finalmente, Kurama se movió rápidamente, ocultando las semillas entre su cabello, pero cuando se giró, una de las hojas pasó detrás de él.

Un largo mechón rojizo cayó al suelo.

-"Eso no estaba planeado"- dijo Yomi al ver que su ataque había cortado el cabello de Kurama, dejándolo disparejo y con un largo hasta la nuca.

Kurama se llevó las manos a la cabeza, viendo que los mechones que llevaba l frente seguían igual, pero el algo por detrás estaba todos disparejo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Yomi no detuvo ni lo siguió.

-"En serio..."- El rey de Gandara recogió el cabello que su ataque había cortado –"No lo tenia planeado..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama salió por el pasillo sin expresión en el rostro, pero sus movimientos daban a notar que estaba claramente alterado, en especial cuando pasó por uno de los pasillo y cada uno de los jarrones explotó a causa del descontrol de su youki.

-"Hey, ¿qué te ocurre?"- preguntó la voz de Mukuro, Kurama levantó la vista, lo conquistadora y su discípulo estaban al final de pasillo, Mukuro estaba tranquila, mientras Hiei quería saber que había pasado –"¿Podemos hablar con tigo?"-

-"Si, pero..."- Kurama dio un suspiro –"¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"- le preguntó a Mukuro, quien parpadeó y después afirmó con la cabeza.

-"¿Que se te ofrece?"-

Kurama caminó hasta ella y le quitó una daga que traía en el cinturón, Mukuro lo dejó por que no vio intención negativa en el movimiento.

-"¿Podrías emparejarme el cabello?"- le preguntó desenfundando la daga y tomando la parte de atrás de su cabello. La joven lo rodeó pasando una mano por el cabello de Kurama y viendo que tan desarreglado era el corte

-"Creo que puedo hacerlo, no es el tipo de corte que yo uso, pero puedo hacerlo"- le contestó sonriendo –"Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde"-

-"¿Que te pasó, kitsune?"- preguntó finalmente Hiei, Kurama lo vio seriamente y después sonrió con algo de amargura.

-"Tuve una disputa con Yomi y una de sus hojas cortantes arruinó mi cabello"- le contestó jugando con el mechón derecho que caía sobre su hombro.

Hiei gruñó y Kurama pudo escucharlo, se quedó algo sorprendido de la reacción del demonio de fuego y no creía entenderla del todo, mientras Mukuro tomó a Kurama por la muñeca, guiándolo por el pasillo.

-"Creo que no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Mukuro, una de los lideres del Makai"- dijo la joven, ojos verdes levantó la vista.

-"Kurama"- le dijo tratando de no verse alterado –"Mi nombre es Kurama, soy mitad youko"-

-"Ah, eso explica tu apariencia"- comentó Mukuro en voz alta, Kurama no entendió, así que la conquistadora se rió –"Eres atractivo para ser un demonio, quiero decir, miera nada mas a Yomi, por Kami, ¡¿seis orejas?! arck"- le comentó después se volteó

-"¡Hey, yo en mi forma real tengo mas de tres ojos!"- le reclamó Hiei algo indignado

-"Hay, para las veces que te trasformas, tampoco te quejes, verdes y con ojos, creo que puedes lidiar con eso"- recalcó Mukuro pasándose una mano por el cabello

-"¿qué me intentas decir con eso?..."-

-"¿Tu que crees, chico listo?"- Mukuro golpeó a Hiei en la frente con su dedo índice.

Kurama sonrió al ver como Mukuro y Hiei llevaban una relación como de hermanos, era divertido. Mukuro era como su hermana mayor, lo trataba con ironía y Hiei no le contestaba como le contestaría a cualquier otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo Mukuro sabia como hacer que Hiei le hiciera caso, aun sin que ojos rojos quisiera hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mukuro, Kurama se sintió extraño, no había ni una sola planta en ese lugar y eso lo hacia sentir fuera de ambiente.

-"Muy bien"- Mukuro sentó a Kurama en una silla –"¿Listo?"-

-"Espera"- Kurama caminó hasta la cama, tomó una de las fundas de las almohadas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agitó su cabello lo mas que pudo, Hiei vio como muchas semillas de diferentes tamaños y colores caían sobre la funda, también vio algunas ramas pequeñas, Hiei tomó una.

-"¿Que es toso esto?"- le preguntó, Kurama agitó la cabeza y regresó a la silla, Mukuro afiló la daga y empezó a cortar los mechones disparejos del cabello de Kurama.

-"Semillas y plantas"- le contestó –"Me gusta la botánica"-

Hiei le lanzó la rama que había tomado y Kurama su hizo una pequeña incisión ene dedo, dejando que una gota de su sangre cubriera la rama, después la colocó sobre el escritorio, esta se trasformó en un pequeño arbusto de flores medianas color guindo.

-"Lindo"- comentó la conquistadora mientras sacaba un cepillo del cajón y lo pasaba entre el cabello de Kurama.

-"Debí saberlo cuando nos conocimos, una de tus plantas le colgó de cabeza y luego le dejó caer de boca al suelo"-

-"Eso pasó por que no reaccionaste, pudiente haberte puesto de pie"- le dijo Mukuro terminado el corte, Hiei la fulminó con la mirada, ella se rió. –"terminé"-

Kurama tenia los mechones al frente del mismo largo, el fleco también, pero por detrás, el largo del cabello sólo le llegaba un poco debajo del cuello.

-"¿Cuánto tardará en crecerte de nuevo?"- le preguntó Hiei, Kurama se puso a pensar

-"No tengo idea, espero que no mucho"- le contestó, Mukuro se sentó sobre la cama.

-"Ahora, hablemos de cosas mas relevantes...¿cómo es que terminaste siendo el compañero no consensual de Yomi?"-

-"¿cómo es que?..."- Kurama suspiró

-"Es cuestión de observarte, se nota que no quieres estar aquí y le dijiste a Hiei que no tenias opción"-

-"Esa es la verdad"- reafirmó Kurama –"He intentado alejarme de este lugar varias veces, cuando salgo de los terrenos del castillo pierdo el conocimiento y despierto de nuevo en el castillo"- les dijo pensando en ocasiones anteriores.

-"Tu sentido de voluntad"- dijo Hiei, Mukuro y Kurama lo miraron –"No lo pude encontrar"-

-"¿a que te refieres?"-

-"que no pude ver tu sentido de decisión dentro de ti, es como si no lo tuvieras, además de que tu youki esta descontrolado, como si faltara una parte"- le aclaró

Kurama sorprendió de ver como Hiei parecía haberse tomado el cuidado de saber un poco mas de él, aun cuando ojos verdes no se dio cuenta. El joven estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Mukuro fastidiada al ver al lord de Gandara en el marco de la puerta, Yomi se acercó.

-"Kurama... ha, veo que arreglaste tu corte"- Kurama quería matar a Yomi con la mirada, pero el lord lo tomo muy poco en cuenta –"Tendremos una reunión mañana por la mañana"- le dijo –"y vengo por ti"- esta vez Yomi fue quien fulminó a Kurama con la mirada, el joven de ojos verdes se estremeció mientras se ponía de pie. –"buenas noches"- Yomi tomó a Kurama por la muñeca y lo sacó de la habitación.

Hiei se percató de algo, algo que no le gustó nada. Kurama había olvidado recoger las semillas que dejó sobre la cama.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡Ahora me vas a hacer caso, quieras o no!"- gritó Yomi arrastrando a Kurama dentro de la habitación, la cual había sido ordenada una vez mas, dejándola como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"¡Suéltame!"- gritó Kurama levantado una mano y buscando entre su cabello, sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación al no encontrar nada entre su cabello, recordó lo que había pasado.

-"No"- Yomi lanzó a Kurama sobre la cama y lo frenéticamente empezó a romper las ropas del muchacho, quien no dejó de forcejear contra él. –"Ya te lo dije varias veces y te lo volveré a decir... no puedes ganarme"-

Kurama cerró los ojos y el lamento retumbó por todo el castillo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei corrió por los pasillos al escuchar aquel sonido, Mukuro le dijo que era alta la posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver con Kurama, dio vuelta en el pasillo y ahí estaba.

Ojos verdes estaba recargado en las puertas de la habitación, la ropa desgarrada y estaba jadeando, tenia algunas heridas pero no eran de cuidado, Hiei corrió hasta él.

-"¿qué te pasó?"- Kurama lo miró sin expresión alguna

-"Nada"-

Hiei usó su olfato, era cierto, Kurama estaba bien, Yomi estuvo demasiado cerca de él, pero no hizo nada. Aun así, Kurama parecía afectado.

-"Ven, ay es tarde"- Hiei ayudó a Kurama a levantarse, pero cuando dio el primer paso, el joven de desmayó, Hiei lo sostuvo.

-"Esta agotado"- dijo Mukuro acercándose por el pasillo, abriendo las puerta del cuarto de Yomi, quien estaba incontente. –"Uso todo su poder para dejarlo inconsciente aun que sea por un rato"- verificó, Yomi empezó moverse de nuevo.

-"¿Podemos matarlo?"- preguntó Hiei fastidiado

-"Ya te dije que no"- contestó Mukuro –"Vamos, es hora de irnos, despertara en poco tiempo, el golpe no debió ser fuerte"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama estaba soñando.

Estaba luchando contra alguien, pero no se sentía como el mismo, al menos no como es ahora, pero era él.

Ese algo lo golpeó muy fuerte, colocando algo en su cuello, este algo le quitó fuerza, no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad, lo asfixiaba, realmente le molestaba.

Empezó a correr, quería alejarse de aquello que lo había atacado, lo mas rápido posible, sin importar a donde tuviera que ir.

Pudo ver muchos lugares, aldeas, festividades de aquellos que habitaban las aldeas y de mas, pero llegó a un largar, un caraba estaban maltratando a un niño, querían algo que él tenia, pero no sabia que era, después lo descubrió, cuando el niño se golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza contra una árbol, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, al caer el suelo, era una gema color negro, él afiló la mirada, aquellos demonios no tenia buenas intenciones.

Confundido por su decisión, alto sobre ellos, atacándolos, defendiendo al niño, ayudándolo a salir de aquel lugar, lo guió por el bosque, hasta el muro de maleza de hierro y lo ayudó a cruzar.

Estaba muy cansado, ya no se podía mover, el collar le estaba quitando toda su fuerza, fue cuando ella se lo quito, la mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules.

La imagen cambió de nuevo, podía ver el rostro sonriente de su madre, que parecía estar increíblemente feliz de verlo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Es que era la primera vez que lo veía, al menos en esa imagen.

De nuevo un cambió de paisaje, pudo ver la silueta de Yomi, le estaba hablando, pero él no podía escuchar lo que decía, tan sólo vio como el rayo plateado lo envolvía para después todo volverse negro.

Kurama despertó.

Estaba asustado, no entendía que estaba pasando, no recordaba bien que había pasando antes de desmayarse, tan sólo que Yomi lo soltó, salió de la habitación y después la voz de Hiei.

Ojos verdes trató de tranquilizarse, necesitaba poner su mente en claro, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil.

Las imágenes estaban regresando a su mente de una forma tan rápida que lo confundía aun mas en lugar de ayudarlo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza de apagar el doler que sentía en ese momento.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba por los hombros, lo estaban llamado, eran dos voces, pero él no podía distinguirlas, se encorvó apretando mas su cabeza, jalándose el cabello.

Las imágenes estaba pareciendo como tomas de fotografías, podía ver a su madre, la casa, su habitación, la escuela, una tienda de música.

Kurama sintió que su cabeza explotaría, las imágenes seguían apareciendo como cientos de luces que destellaban una vez y le seguía otro y otro mas, formado una cadena que lo encandilaba.

Una colección de discos, fotos, cuadernos, objetos, plantas, una gran variedad de ellas, un día cotidiano con su madre, una sombra, una taque y de nuevo todo en negro, un destello mas y una nueva imagen:

Vio una línea dentro de un libro, él lo estaba sosteniendo, '_Es necesario buscar el amor donde este, aun que eso signifique horas, días, semanas de decepción y tristeza. Por que en el momento en que salimos a buscar el amor, el amor también sale a nuestro encuentro_' pintó esa imagen e su ente, la imagen de una mujer diciéndose eso a si misma después lo remplazó con su propia imagen, tratando en creer en lo que acaba de leer.

Las imágenes cesaron, el dolor se fue, Kurama empezó a pensar claro de nuevo, las voces que lo llamaban eran Mukuro y Hiei, él parpadeó y trato de levantarse, pero Mukuro no lo dejó, en cambio, lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo.

-"¿Kurama?"- preguntó Mukuro colocando una mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

Hiei de pie a una lado de la cama, estaba preocupado, él lo sabia, sabia que estaba preocupado por Kurama y no tenia certeza de cuando ocurrió aquello.

-"Me duele la cabeza..."- dijo Kurama en voz baja, Mukuro le dio unos tranquilizantes que hicieron su efecto rápidamente, llevando a Kurama un sueño artificial, pero con eso podría descansar.

Hiei dio media vuelta, Mukuro lo vio extrañada.

-"Quiero ayudarlo"- dijo firmemente

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó la conquistadora acomodándose el cabello

-"Por que me importa"- admitió, Mukuro no dijo nada en un buen rato, fijó la vista en el suelo, pensando, mientras Hiei se quedó de pie sin decir nada. –"Lo haré aun que no lo apruebes"-

-"Hiei, por si no te diste cuanta, también estoy aquí"- Hiei la miró sobre su hombro -"Estoy pensando que, para ayudarlo, primero tienes que saber mas sobre lo que le esta pasando y eso será difícil si ni el lo sabe"- Mukuro sonrió desafiante hacia Hiei –"Pero no es imposible"- dijo colocando una manos en el costado de su rostro. –"¿Que harás?"-

Hiei sonrió y cruzó los brazos, devolviendo al desafiante sonrisa a su tutora, quien parecía estar contenta de ver aquel gesto.

-"Algo de lo que mejor se hacer"- contestó Hiei –"Juguemos al espía"- dijo de modo sarcástico, aun que realmente haría el trabajo de un espía.

Infiltrase.

Hiei observó a Kurama, el joven estaba debilitándose, podía sentirlo al analizar su youki, pero no estaba seguro a que se debía, pero eso era parte de su _juego de espía_ que acababa de empezar.

**__**

Continuará......

__

Notas de la autora:

****

AomeRL: He... me gusta Kurama en su forma de zorro, es lindo. un lemon entre Y y K, bueno... hem...-gira los ojos- Pero Hiei y Mukuro no, ahí si te lo dejo en claro, esos dos como pareja no es mi estilo, me gusta mas una relación entre maestro y alumno.

****

Roquel: las semillas que usan la sangre de Kurama son de una variedad mas especial que mencionaré mas adelante, por ello que requieren del "latido de su corazón" para vivir. ¡Yeah, curiosidad!, guía a muchos xD.

****

Ruri-Sakuma: Gracias, es que de repente a uno se le va el tiempo, es fastidioso x--x.

****

lastlightangel: hum... tamales… rico xD.

****

Virgo no Shaka: un placer.

****

Haruka: Gracias!.

****

VALSED: huas, huas, misterio, mi favorito. D

Gracias por sus comentarios, mi correo es yersifanel hotmail. com para dudas y aclaraciones, estoy a su servicio, se cuidan!.


	4. Simple y Limpio

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo IV: Simple y Limpio

Hiei se movió como una sombra por todo el castillo, escuchando cada paso o suspiro de los empleados del castillo de Yomi, vio a un par de empleadas de cocina entrar en la misma, aun que se veían vestidas muy singulares para ser de cocina, Hiei las siguió, rápidamente se escondió entre las sombras mientras ellas empezaron su trabajo.

Ambas eran de aspecto parecido al human pero con rasgos de insecto, asemejándose a abejas.

Ambas de piel clara y cabello hasta el cuello, liso y negro, muy parecidas a diferencia de sus colores, una de ellas esta revestida en morado, con los rasgo de abeja en amarillo y detalles en blanco en el cuello y las manos, mientras la otra vestía de amarillo con rasgos en morado, también detalles en blanco en el cuello y las manos, ambas tenia los ojos de color negro brillante y las antenas sobre su cabeza del mismo color.

-"¿Hey, Sindie, No has visto a Kurama?"- pregunto la chica de morado a la de amarillo de nombre Sindie.

-"Ya te dije que no, Amelí"- le contestó.

Amelí frunció el entrecejo mientras se ponía el mandil de limpieza, Hiei salió de entre las sombras, asustando a las chicas.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo?"- preguntó Sindie tratando de no derramaba el contenido de una jarra que traía en las manos, Hiei sonrió, Sindie y Amelí se sonrojaron.

-"¿Eres uno de los hombres de la Señorita Mukuro, no es así?"- preguntó Amelí algo nerviosa, pero visiblemente contenta, Hiei se rió para sus adentros, su juego estaba funcionando.

-"Así es"- respondió el joven –"¿Ustedes conocen a Kurama?"- preguntó tratando de hacerse el despistado –"¿Es ese chico de cabello rojo, estoy en lo correcto?"-

Sindie sirvió un vaso del agua de sabor que tenia en la jarra y se lo ofreció a Hiei, quien lo tomó para seguir con la platica.

-"Si, somos amigos"- contestó la joven de morado, mientras Sindie se acomodaba el cabello.

-"El es muy amable con nosotras"- dijo Amelí ordenando un poco la cocina –"Y es que algunos de los huéspedes de Lord Yomi son unos verdaderos fastidios, lo bueno es que se quedan poco tiempo, de hecho Kurama es quien mas ah estado en este lugar"- comentó la chica.

-"¿en serio?"- dijo Hiei fingiendo sorpresa –"¿Cómo cuanto?"-

Sindie y Amelí se miraron entre ellas, estaban empezando a sospecha del juego de Hiei, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto por razones personales.

-"Pronto serán dos años"- contestó Amelí agitando sus antenas, mientras estiraba un poco sus alas, las cuales estaban plegadas por su espalda, Hiei vio que las alas de ambas chicas empezaron hacer que sus alas vibraran un poco, produciendo un sonido extraño.

Hiei afiló la mirada

-"Dicen que las abejas son muy unidas y pueden estar hablando de algo distinto a lo que dicen con sus palabras entre ellas.... ¿qué es lo que traman?"- preguntó directamente, las chicas se rieron.

-"Es cierto, las abejas pueden hacer eso"- contestó Amelí –"Pero esa clase de unión es mas laboriosa de desarrollar entre los que no son parientes"-

-"Nosotras somos hermanas gemelas"- comentó Sindie -"Y Kurama nos ayudó a seguir juntas, por eso le debemos mucho"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Hiei ahora de forma seria

-"Nosotras ibas a ser enviadas a diferentes lados del reino por ordenes de la Reina de nuestro enjambre, la guerra lo ameritaba"- dijo Sindie

-"Pero Kurama nos conoció antes de decretar esa orden y pidió nuestra presencia directamente con Lord Yomi, quien solicitó nuestro servicio en este lugar, nos puso a prueba y fuimos aceptadas, así permanecimos juntas"- declaró Amelí

-"Nosotras sólo nos tenemos una a la otra, es por eso que le debemos la vida"- finalizaron las dos a la vez.

Ambas chicas eran del servicio de infiltración de Yomi, pero cuando sus servicios no eran requeridos, ayudaban en la cocina en cosas dulces, como es su especialidad, se les facilita mucho.

Amelí se inclinó un poco y caminó en círculos analizando a fondo a Hiei, quien se fastidió un poco por el acto pero no dijo nada, la chica sonrió.

-"¡Eres tú!"- gritó contenta, Sindie se acercó y casi pega el rostro con el de Hiei

-"No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente es él?"- preguntó Sindie a su reaman, Amelí afirmó con la cabeza animadamente.

-"no hay duda alguna, tú eres el chico al que Kurama le regaló su libro, ¿no es así?, el nos dijo que te lo dio, pero no pensaba que lo fueras a leer"-

Hiei se sonrojó, ya llevaba el libro por la mitad y quería seguir leyéndolo.

-"¿Sabes dónde esta Kurama?"- preguntó Amelí, Hiei regresó a la realidad.

-"Ah, si, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes"- ambas parpadearon extrañadas –"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Lord Yomi le permitió pasar la noche fuera de su habitación?"- preguntaron al unísono

-"No, él dejó a Yomi inconsciente y salió de ahí"- contestó, las chicas abejas se estremecieron y se abrazaron mutuamente en un pánico algo cómico.

-"¡Kurama esta en problemas!"- gritaron

-"¿He?"-

-"¡Lord Yomi no tolera que se le desafíe y menos Kurama!"- siguieron hablando a la vez, se separaron y juntaron las manos –"...pero no podemos hacer nada, ¡No somos rivales para Lord Yomi!"- dijeron llenas de frustración

-"¿Por qué Kurama esta en este lugar?"- Hiei hizo la pregunta, las chicas se tranquilizaron y empezaron agitar las alas de nuevo, Hiei esperó.

-"No estamos del todo seguras"- confesaron, Amelí bajó la vista y Sindie siguió mirado a Hiei de frente.

-"Kurama fue traído aquí a la fuerza hace ya casi dos años"- dijo Sindie haciendo memoria –"Nosotras lo conocimos antes, cuando nos lo encontramos cerca de un portal del Makai al nigenkai que esta cerca de nuestra colonia madre, dijo que buscaba cultivar un tipo de flor especial para ayudar a su madre"-

-"¿Su madre?"- las chicas, ambas, desviaron la vista con clara tristeza en los ojos –"¿Dije algo malo?"-

-"Casi no hablamos de la señora Shiori"- continuó Amelí –"Ese es el nombre de la madre de Kurama, ella es humana"- comentó Amelí

-"Kurama la extraña mucho, ella estaba enferma, pero ya esta bien, Kurama usó todas sus habilidades para tratar la enfermedad de su madre con sus conocimientos en plantas del Makai y Nigenkai, pero... no la ha visto desde hace casi dos años"- continuó Sindie

-"Ese es un factor... debe de serlo, ¿Yomi sabe sobre la madre de Kurama?"- las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza –"Debe ser un factor..."- dijo para si mismo, las chicas abeja torcieron las antenas

-"¿Quieres ayudar a Kurama?"- preguntaron a la vez, Hiei la miró seriamente y afirmó con la cabeza –"¿Has escuchado el lamento que retumba en este castillo?"-

-"Si..."-

-"Si encuentras la forma de consolarlo, probablemente podrás aduar a Kurama"- dieron las chicas a la vez –"No sabes del todo porque, pero por la información que tenemos, ese lamento esta claramente conectado a Kurama"- las chicas guiñaron el ojo derecho –"pero de nostras no lo escuchaste..."-

-"¿Ha?"-

-"Detrás del librero"- dijeron en un susurro –"Conectado a un viejo recuerdo"-

-"¿De que están hablando?"-

Amelí y Sindie salieron de la cocina y alzaron el vuelo, Hiei las vio partir aun confundido de las palabras de las amigas de Kurama.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama abrió los ojos, encontrándose sólo en una cama, lo cual era inusual para él, pero se sentía bien de no despertar con la molesta compañía del Rey de Gandara.

Ojos verdes se incorporó y se llevó las manos a la nuca, su cabello había crecido un poco, el joven sonrió, las semillas que usó para estimularlo estaban funcionando, no le gustaba tener el cabello corto, se sentía fuera de si mismo.

Mukuro había dejado las semillas que Kurama olvidó sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama, el joven las vio un buen rato, para después volverlas a esconder entre su cabello, observó aquellas que había tomado un color rojo brillante.

-"Pronto estarán listas para ser liberadas"- se dijo a si mismo analizándolas con cuidado, cerró la mano en puño, apretando las semillas –"Espero que resulte..."-

El joven se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, volviendo a la designada como suya, Yomi no estaba, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco.

-"Ah, necesito asearme...."- Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabeza, recordando la cadena de imágenes que había sido liberada dentro de su mente el día anterior, no conseguía encontrarles sentido, aun así eran familiares –"El agua me hará bien...."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yomi estaba en el comedor, leyendo algunos papeles mientras su comida estaba mas que fría, aun que poca atención le estaba poniendo a ese detalle.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-"Ah, viniste"- Dijo Yomi con algo de cinismo, Kurama estaba en el marco de la entrada, mirándolo seriamente, el joven caminó hasta tomar asiento en la silla a una lado de la cabecera, donde estaba el rey del Makai, de inmediato se le fue dado un plato, aun que Kurama no quería comer lo que le habían servido, no estaba seguro de que estuviese muerto.

Kurama tomó la cuchara y empezó a jugar con su comida, Yomi siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y el poco rato llegó Mukuro y se sentó frente a Kurama.

-"¿Que desea comer, Señorita Mukuro?"- preguntó uno de los sirviente, Mukuro se cruzó de brazos

-"Caliente, salado, muerto y que no sea verde"- contestó, Kurama ahogó una risita, Mukuro sonrió.

-"...en seguida"-

-"¿Ya leíste los papeles que te mandé?"- preguntó Yomi picando con un tenedor lo que parecía ser carne mientras miraba sobre los papeles a la conquistadora.

-"Si y debo decírtelo, es basura"- le dijo colocando la servilleta de tele sobre su regazo

-"En efecto"- acordó Yomi –"Así que tenemos que arreglarlo, no le conviene a nadie mas que a Karasu, esos embajadores son unos idiotas"-

-"Tu los contrataste"- le recordó Mukuro. Yomi murmuró algo entre dientes y siguió masacrando su comida.

Mukuro desvió su atención a Kurama, quien seguida mezclando sus alimentos con el tenedor pero no había probado nada en lo absoluto, uno de los sirvientes le ofreció una fruta rojiza de sabor dulce, Kurama la tomó dejando a un lado lo que estaba comiendo, Mukuro tomó una también y la mordió, observando a Kurama, recordando algo.

. : : Flahsback : : .

La joven conquistadora tenia una planto entre las manos, el zorro plateado estaba encorvado en un rincón de la habitación, se lo ofrecí pero este se encorvó mas en lugar de aceptarlo.

-"Te vas a morir sino comes"- le dijo algo fastidiada, el zorro hizo un sonido de lamento y cubrió su rostro con sus colas. –"Ah Kami..."-

-"hmn..."- Mukuro vio hacia el otro lado de la habitación, el niño que había estado cuidando estaba despierto.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- le niño no le contestó, parpadeó lentamente y bajó la vista hacia el zorro. El niño se bajó de la cama, fue hasta una mesa donde había una canasta con comida que había traído la conquistadora y buscó una fruta de color rojo, se acercó a Mukuro y dejó rodar la fruta por el suelo hasta que quedó cerca del zorro, quien la miró con curiosidad y después empezó a comérsela. Mukuro miró al niño, quien había regresado a la cama.

-"Le gusta la fruta"- le dijo en voz baja y cansada –"le gusta todo lo que pertenezca a la flora"-

. : : End Flahsback : : .

Mukuro cerró los ojos y dejó que Yomi siguiera hablando, Kurama tenia la vista desviada hacia un lado, sin ver a Yomi ni a ella.

Kurama cerró los ojos. Yomi le lanzó una mirada relámpago, ocultando su gesto de molestia detrás de los papeles que sostenía frente a su rostro, cuando ojos verdes lo miró de reojo, supo que no podía evitar lo que estaba por venir.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yomi azotó la puerta en una clara expresión de intentar intimidar a Kurama, quien se había cubierto los oídos con las manos por el molesto retumbar sonoro de la puerta.

-"No tienes ni la menor idea de la humillación que me has hecho pasar"- le dijo de forma sobria, Kurama levantó la vista, la mortal mirada del Rey de Gandara hizo que sus palabras enmudecieran de repente. –"¿No es así?"-

Kurama dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Yomi lo terminó empujando hasta chocar contra la pared y ahí lo aprisionó.

-"..n-.."- Yomi cortó las palabras de Kurama la cubrirle la boca con una de sus mano, ejerciendo presión, Kurama levantó los brazos en un intento enérgico de liberarse de la ira del demonio de seis orejas.

-"No tienes autorización para hablar..."- el demonio azotó a Kurama contra la pared –"Así que me vas a escuchar"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei fue hasta el jardín donde había conocido a Kurama, las plantas estaban tranquilas, de hecho algunas se movieron para dejarlo pasar.

-"¿Qué es lo que no puedo ver?"- se preguntó a si mismo –"¿Qué es lo que no puedo recordar?"-

Se escucharon unos pasos, las plantas empezaron a alborotarse, Hiei dio media vuelta, Kurama estaba en la entrada del jardín, tenia la miraba baja, el cabello desarreglado y la marca de una golpe en la mejilla derecha, Hiei estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había pasado pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-"Hola"- dijo Kurama de forma monótona, antes de cerrar los ojos y desplomarse, Hiei se movió rápidamente y lo alcanzó a sostener antes de que cayera al suelo.

Hiei se arrodilló en el suelo, Kurama entre sus brazos, las plantas empezaron moverse, cubriendo la entrada del jardín y rodeándolos de forma protectora hacia su amo y su acompañante.

El demonio de fuego vio a Kurama mas de cerca, parecía no estar lastima de gravedad, pero si se había desmayado, es que algo dentro de él, psicológicamente, estaba mal, mucho mas que lo físico.

Hiei se acomodó así como el joven de cabello rojizo, el koorime se sentían tan tranquilo, simplemente viéndolo, no estaba seguro del porque, al menos se lo repetía muchas veces, pero se sentía tan simple y limpio que era difícil dejar esa sensación, le gustaba estar con Kurama.

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que me has hecho..."- dijo Hiei en voz baja –"¿No es así?"- el joven sonrió –"Mira lo vulnerable que estoy... todo esto es tu culpa"- le dijo, aun sabiendo que Kurama no podía escucharlo –"Pero... estoy agradecido ¿sabes?"- Hiei acercó el joven hacia él un poco mas –"porque eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir así y esta sensación, esta extraña sensación me agrada, es simple y limpia, es real"-

Hiei cerró los ojos.

Kurama recuperó la conciencia en unos minutos, pero no quiso moverse, no tenia ni idea de quien lo estaba abrazando, pero se sentía bien, por alguna razón.

Tratando e dejar atrás el miedo de saber quien era, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Hiei, Kurama estaba confundido, había estado tan concentrado en resolver su situación, que no había pensado en nada mas, pero ahora las cosas se estaban esclareciendo, aun cuando el demonio de fuego no hubiera hecho nada, eso creía Kurama, pero le gustaba pensar otra cosa.

Ojos verdes se movió, Hiei lo soltó tranquilamente, dejando que se sentara frente a él, Kurama no levantó la vista.

-"¿Sabes que esta pasando?"- preguntó Kurama débilmente

-"No del todo"- contestó con sinceridad –"Aun es muy complicado, empezando por tu ser interior, terminado por que no entiendo lo que estoy haciendo"-

-"Hiei, no te metas en problemas a cusa mía"- Dijo Kurama tratando de sonar serio, pero la verdad es que deseaba, mas que nada, que Hiei no se fuera, que lo ayudara.

-"A mi no me puedes dar advertencias"- le dijo

-"¿Por qué?"- Kurama levantó la vista

-"Por que el futuro no me asusta en lo absoluto"- Hiei sonrió de forma desafiante, dejando a Kurama confundido.

-"tonto..."- Kurama dejó ver una diminuta sonrisa –"yo soy el problema, ¿no es así?"- el joven cerró los ojos –"Siempre soy el problema, no soy capaz de alejarme de los problemas, parece los atraigo y le hago daño a los demás..."-

-"No te creo"- dijo Hiei firmemente –"Además no me has causado problema alguno"-

-"Por sino lo sabias, Yomi te quiere matar"- le dijo

-"Eso no es por tu causa, es porque no lo agrado desde que me conoció, ¿recuerdas?"- Kurama parpadeó.

-"...Hiei"-

-"Ya no insistas, porque no te daré razón, ¿comprendes?"- Kurama parpadeó extrañado, pero después sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"...aun pienso que eres un tonto"-

-"Ignoraré eso"- le dijo con aire de seriedad, Kurama se levantó, varias de sus plantas lo rodearon, Hiei pensó que debía ser para curarlo.

-"Kurama"-

-"¿hum?"-

Hiei se acercó hasta él, quedando muy cerca, ojos verdes abrió los ojos, el demonio de fuego se lanzó sobre él, robándole un beso.

Kurama no supo que hacer, al principio estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero después vio que no se sentía mal, como cuando el demonio de seis orejas lo besaba, cerró los ojos, cosa que no salía hacer, pero ahora estaba sintiéndolo, por lo que era especial.

Hiei se separó de él y se sentía sumamente bien, Kurama lo abrazó.

-"Sabes que las cosas no son tan simples ¿verdad?"- dijo sin soltarlo, Hiei correspondió el gesto, se quedó pesando en lo que el joven le acaba de decir.

-"no sé como decírtelo"- habló Hiei –"Es que, si lo pienso, es simple, tu me has hecho sentir tan bien, como nadie mas..."- Kurama escuchó atentamente –"Así que me gustaría que me entendieras cuando te diga esto"- Hiei se movió, viendo a Kurama directo a los ojos –"Repite lo que me has dicho"-

-"Las cosas no son tan simples"-

-"¿Y?, esto que siento debe ser suficiente, así que tal vez algunas cosas son así de simples"- Kurama escuchó esto atentamente, con mucha atención, como si fuera lo mas importante que alguien le hubiese dicho e mucho tiempo –"sin importar las advertencias, el futuro no se asusta para nada, nada es como lo era antes"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yomi afiló la mirada, estaba recargado en el marco de una de las ventanas de la torre con vista hacia el jardín y no le gustó lo que vio.

-"Alguien tiene que pagar por esto"- se dijo a si mismo –"Y yo se quien será"-

**__**

Continuará........

_Notas de la autora: _

· Palabras inspiradas por el tema "Simple and Clean" –y en remix a parte!- de Utada Hikaru

Mao Seth: se hace lo que se puede, que bueno que te gusta.

****

Aelita: me siento halagada, muchas gracias.

****

Siesna: ¿¡en serio?! Web –dance-

****

lastlightangel: Yomi frito, jiji

****

NaRu: veré si luego puedo poner un dibujo.

****

Eli-chan1: Yeah, pero es algo impactante en Kurama, después de todo es su cabello!.

****

Roquel: -Yersi ninja style- el misterio es de mis preferidos –jump-

****

Ruri-Sakuma: por supuesto, todo tendré su explicación.

****

Virgo no shaka: saldrá mas adelante.


	5. Emboscada

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo V: Emboscada

-"¡Idiotas!"- resonó el grito del líder de aquel grupo conocido como _Yazuka_. El eco se manifestó por toda la base mientras lazaba contra su escuadrón de búsqueda los informes mas recientes de la misión que les había encomendado.

-"Lo lamentamos mucho señor"- dijeron los demonios intimidados por la mirada de muerte de aquel demonio de mas poder que ellos.

Ojos oscuros, cabellos negros y una mirada desafiante, el líder del grupo rebelde del norte, Karasu.

-"Señor..."- llamó uno de los demonios, Karasu levantó la vista nada complacido –"Tenemos algunas pistas que aun no han sido investigas... requieren de mas detalle"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó el demonio cuervo desde detrás del escritorio mostrando un poco mas de interés en las palabras del lacayo

-"En la zona de Gandara"- dijo el demonio –"Recientes investigaciones dicen que lo que busca se puede encontrar en ese lugar... bajo el poder de Yomi"-

-"¡¿Ese maldito tiene aquella fuente de poder a su disposición?!"- gritó Karasu al borde de la histeria

-"¡Pero sabemos que no tiene cocimiento de cómo materializarla!"- gritó otro de los demonios tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente –"No sabe como tomar ese poder, al menos no totalmente, es una situación extraña"- declaró.

Karasu lo pensó por un momento, según las palabras de su madre, antigua líder de la rebelión del que ahora él era cabeza, su carta maestra seria un tesoro ancestralmente codiciado por ser una grandiosa fuente de poder, era conocida como _Kaettekita no Shinju_ que quiere decir "La perla del regreso", denominada así por el legendario poder que contiene, el cual dará el alzar de entre las sombras a quien la posea.

-"La perla Kaettekita esta en manos de Yomi, pero su forma desapareció, es sólo una esencia perdida dentro de algo..."- reflexionó Karasu –"Es por eso que nadie la ha podido encontrar desde hace casi dos décadas..."-

Antes de que la guerrilla empezara, Karasu y su grupo estaban en busca de la perla para poder tener runa ventaja sobre sus enemigos, pero cuando finalmente encontraron aquella perla de inusual tamaño, demasiado grande para ser una perla pero el material de que la formaba dama la impresión de serlo, Yomi también la encontró, la batalla fue feroz, pero la final la perla desapareció.

-"Pero no dejó de existir..."- Karasu sonrió –"Creo que tenemos una buena pista después de todo..."-

-"Señor..."- llamó uno de los soldados externos

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Interceptamos a un mensajero de Gandara, iba en dirección a la zona del muro de maleza de hierro, a las tierras de Mukuro"-

-"¿he?"- Karasu alzó una ceja.

-"Trae unos informes que creo que serán de su interés, señor"-

-"¿De mi interés?"- Karasu afiló la mirada –"Bah, no tengo nada que perder"-

-"Señor, será mejor que lea esto"- dijo el soldado entramándole el comunicado

-"Veamos... ajá, basura, ¿Mukuro?, esa, eso podría ser útil, ajá, mas basura, ¿qué es esto?"- Karasu leyó de nuevo el ultimo párrafo –"Eso si es interesante"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama estaba caminado por los pasillos del castillo bastante distraído, se podía decir que aun seguía encantado por lo que le dijo Hiei y no era para menos, en su opinión, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que podía recordar.

El joven se detuvo al chocar contra alguien, cayó al suelo.

-"Ite..."- se quejó sin mirar a la otra persona, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la fulminante mirada de Yomi.

-"¿Te divertiste?"- preguntó con sarcasmo, Kurama se puso de pie, pero antes de que dijera algo, Yomi lo tomó por la cintura y lo cargo sobre su hombro.

-"¡Bájame!"- gritó Kurama golpeando al rey de Gandara, quien lo ignoró mientras empezaba a caminar –"¡Que me bajes, suéltame!"-

Se encontraron con un mensajero.

-"¿Cómo salió todo?"-

-"La información de infiltró, Señor"-

-"Excelente"-

-"¡Bajame!"- gritó Kurama una vez mas

Yomi lo ignoró, siguió caminado hasta la parte mas baja del castillo, donde entró en una de las celdas, y soltó a Kurama, quien cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, sin ponerle atención alas quejas del kitsune, lo encadenó a la pared.

-"Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que resuelva unos asuntos, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, no hará diferencia"- le dijo cerrando la celda

-"¡Yomi!"-

-"Nadie, escúcheme bien, nadie me humilla y por si no te habías dado cuenta, tu eres de mi propiedad..."- Yomi sonrió –"Y todo aquel que toma lo que es mío lo paga caro"-

'_oh no, Hiei_' pesó Kurama lleno de angustia, Yomi se retiró y Kurama empezó a luchar contra sus ataduras pero eran demasiado fuertes '_Inari, por favor no dejes que esto pase_'

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Durante la reunión, Hiei no puso nada de atención, hasta que le entregaron unos papeles que requerían de su firma, los leyó, comprobó que no estaban mal y los firmó.

-"¿Estas de acuerdo Hiei?"- preguntó Mukuro, Hiei reaccionó

-"¿He?"- Mukuro le lanzó una mirada fría

-"¿Que dices?"- preguntó de nuevo

-"Ha, si, esta bien"- dijo sin saber bien que era lo que había contestado, Yomi sonrió, cosa que no le agradó a Hiei.

-"Muy bien"- habló Yomi –"El grupo sale en dos horas, Hiei será el líder de la misión, esperemos que todo salga bien"- dijo Yomi acomodando sus papeles, Hiei no sabia de que estaba hablando –"¿La misión de exploración a la que accediste ser el líder, Hiei?"- dijo en de burla.

-"No tienes que decírmelo dos voces, sé a que accedí"- dijo casi gruñendo

-"Prepárate"- finalizó Yomi sin verlo.

Hiei se puso de pie y salió de la sala de reuniones, por distraído había accedido a algo que no le importaba, pero ahora no podía retractarse, demostraría que esta distraído y no quería pasar por uno de los sermones de Mukuro sobre que todo lo hace "A lo bestia".

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La noche clara, la luna nueva era la que se presentaba, por lo que estaba oscuro y las estrellas se apreciaban de la mejor forma.

Karasu pateó una roca, sus subordinados le habían confirmado que un grupo salido de Gandara se aproximaba en aquella dirección.

Un demonio con rasgos de escarabajo se acercó a Karasu, quien lo miró sobre su hombro, aquel demonio era general de algunos grupos de batalla, su nombre era Jigoku.

-"Es increíble que esto sea tan fácil"- dijo Jigoku cruzándose de brazos.

-"Si, pero revisamos muchas veces, no es una trampa, es un misión de exploración de un grupo de soldados de Yomi y Mukuro comandados por ese demonio de fuego de nombre Hiei"- aclaró Karasu.

-"¿El heredero de Mukuro?"- preguntó Jigoku –"¿Me estas diciendo que no es entregaron la oportunidad de oro de terminar con ese obstáculo?"- Karasu sonrió con descaro y afirmó con la cabeza, Jigoku soltó una carcajada.

-"Una vez que el heredero de Mukuro este muerto, ella se verá, de un modo u otro, afectada, puesto que es de sus mejores guerreros, será una perdida para su grupo, pero un punto a nuestro favor"-

-"¿No te parece extraño que haya sido tan fácil obtener esta información?"- preguntó Jigoku

-"No"-

-"¿Por qué estas tan confiado?"-

-"Esto, Jigoku, no es una coincidencia, tengo pleno conocimiento del odio que Yomi siente por Hiei, lo considera una amenaza tanto como yo, creo que lo dejó al descubierto por propósitos mas corruptos"-

-"¿Yomi dejó que la información se filtrara?"-

-"Es mi sospecha, pero..."- Karasu sonrió mirando al demonio –"Yomi es un líder, un conquistador guerrero, pero es un corrupto tanto como yo, por lo que si yo estuviera en su lugar..."- el demonio miró hacia el frente –"...haría lo mismo"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei iba a la cabeza del grupo, aquella misión le parecía inservible y en realidad estaba molesto por tener que realizarla.

'_Me pregunto como estará Kurama..._' pensó el joven algo distraído del camino, los guerreros al frente que cortaban la maleza era lo que le permitía ausentarse de la realidad un rato, porque no tenía que dirigir el camino.

En aquella tropa de exploración estaban soldados del grupo Beta y Alfa, que eran en los rangos a los que se les clasificaba de acuerdo a su entrenamiento en distintos tipos de combate.

En este caso, el grupo de soldados beta eran muy buenos usando cierto tipos de aquellos relacionados con electricidad y armamento electrónico, mientras el alfa usaban fuego, combate pesado y armas blancas.

-"¡Señor!"- gritó uno de los soldados, cuando Hiei levantó la vista para saber que es lo que este le quería informar, se encontró con la extraña escena de cómo el soldado caía al suelo después de haber sido atravesado por el cuello con una flecha.

Hiei reaccionó.

-"¡Estamos bajo ataque, todos tomen posición de defensa, no avanzamos hasta ver que se seguro, adelante!"- gritó el demonio de fuego sacando su espada.

-"¡Si Señor!"- gritaron todos a la vez y empezaron a movilizarse justo antes de que la lluvia de flechas los rociaran, los soldados empezaron a cubrirse con sus escudos mientras Hiei trataba de ver de donde venia el ataque.

'_¡¿qué demonios es esto?!_' pensó Hiei irritado –"¿El grupo de Karasu?"- dijo para si al ver algunos soldados enemigos acercándose, en los protectores de la armadura estaba pintado el sello rojo de una pluma, el símbolo del grupo de Karasu.

El pequeño grupo empezó a contestar el ataque, Hiei se lanzó contra los atacantes mas cercanos, protegiéndola primer grupo fijo de defensa, para después regresar con los demás y lanzar una taque a discreción desde una zona segura para proteger, Hiei dio media vuelta

Una criatura extraña apareció a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello, sus compañeros dieron un grito de advertencia, pero aquella 'criatura' explotó, lanzado a Hiei hacia ellos, el grupo ayudó a su capitán, quien había perdido el conocimientos y estaba sangrando severamente.

-"¡Los miembros del grupo beta busquen ayuda, los del que pertenecen al alfa una ruta de escape, nos superan en numero, no podemos vencerlos!"- gritó el soldado de mas alta rango empezando a dirigir al grupo, aun que la voz le temblaba y se notaba que estaba asustado, pero no había otro remedio.

Algunos soldados de ambos grupos ayudaron a Hiei, para sacarlo de la zona de peligro mas alta.

El ataque continuó.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama estaba abrazando sus piernas, los ojos cerrados, se movió un poco y el sonido del eco de las cadenas rebotó en todas las paredes, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar pero le desagradaba mucho.

Buscó entre su cabello, tomó una de las semillas que había fertilizado con su propia sangre, aquella estaba lista para ser utilizada, dudó un momento, pero después se llevó la semilla a la boca, tragándosela y cerró los ojos.

Lentamente quedó en un estado de entre dormido y despierto, un paisaje se pintó en su mente y un sonido como de un tarareo empezaba a llenar la escena, l luz era media y había pintado las hojas de otoño con un color entre naranja y rojo.

El crepúsculo.

Kurama le agradaba ver las puestas del sol, cuando el cielo parece que esta en llamas, pero era una fuego artístico seguido por el nacer de cristales brillantes en un cielo tan azul como una flor _genciana alpina_ en su punto mas bello de floración, cuando sus colores son brillantes y profundos.

La imagen de una hermosa joven de cabello negro y unas brillantes ojos castaños, estaba cargándolo al aire, después lo sentó en su regazo, mostrándole un libro de fotografías.

Flores.

A su madre le gustaba mostrarle fotos de flores, por que ella le gustaba cultivarlas, Kurama tenia la imagen de un invernadero lleno de flores en el patio trasero de la que concluyó debía ser su casa, estaban sentados en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-"Mira Suuichi, ¿ves esta linda flor?"- le preguntó señalando una de las fotos, las pequeñas manos del niño de corta edad tocaron el papel.

-"¿Eso es una flor?"- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad, aquella flor era larga, parecía tener muchas divisiones y era roja brillante, como una llama.

-"Si amor, eso es una flor, ¿quieres saber mas de ella?"- el niño afirmó con la cabeza –"Su nombre es _espada flamígera_ es una planta amazónica, la podemos encontrar en Venezuela"-

-"No sé donde esta Venezuela"- dijo el niño inocentemente, la mujer sonrió y se puso de pie con el niño entre sus brazos, el pequeño tenia el libro mirando la foto, la mujer caminó hasta una de las paredes del invernadero, donde había una mapa mundial y señaló uno de los países

-"Este espacio pintado de celeste en Venezuela"- el mapa dividía los países por colores, el niño sonrió

-"¿Qué mas?"-

-"bueno, esta flor es sumamente especial, pero su belleza y aquello tan especial que tiene es triste"- el niño giró la cabeza

-"¿Por qué mamá?"-

-"Por que esta flor, mi niño, desgraciadamente muere después de florecer"- el niño soltó el libro que golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco. Regresando a Kurama a la realidad.

El joven abrió los ojos rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, se llevó las manos al pecho y apretó con fuerza, su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración entre cortada.

-"Hiei"- dijo entre su ataque de pánico, encorvándose mientras su vista parecía nublarse y su respiración dificultarse aun mas. –"...Hiei"- dijo de nuevo, después un zumbido invadió sus oídos y el sudor frió que lo empezó a cubrir lo hizo temblar. Su mente se llenó con imágenes de lo que él sabia que era una tragedia y empezó a gritar.

-"¡Señor Yomi!"- gritó una voz conocida para Kurama, ¿Amelí?, mientras alguien abría la puerta.

-"Kurama, respóndeme, Kurama"- otra voz conocida, ¿Sindie?. Aun a través de su propia voz gritando pudo distinguirlo.

-"¡¿Que demonios esta pasando, porque hacen tanto escándalo?!"- la voz de Yomi

-"¡Señor, algo le pasa a Kurama, se ve bastante mal!"- dijo Amelí sumamente asustada, los pasos se aceleraron en su dirección.

-"¡Kurama!"- el joven sintió como parecían levantarlo, las cadenas se cayeron, sintió como alguien lo alzaba, sacándolo de ahí.

-"...Hiei"- dijo en un hilo de voz casi muerto, tanto que ni el mismo pudo escucharse con claridad, mientras el zumbido en sus iodos lo hacia creer que enloquecería en ese mismo momento y lo frió que sentía empezaba a quemarlo por dentro.

-"¡Ustedes dos adelántense, llamen a un médico!"- gritó Yomi con un tono de enfado, las chicas alzaron el vuelo y aumentaron la velocidad saliendo de aquel lugar rápidamente, mientras Yomi corra con Kurama entre los brazos.

Los ojos de Kurama estaban en blando y estaba temblando, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a convulsionar.

-"¡Maldita sea!"- gritó Yomi tan fuerte que los muros repitieron el eco por un buen rato.

-"¡póngalo en el suelo1"- un voz desconocida pero notablemente mas profesional –"¡El tiempo es limitado, vamos, rápido!"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Estaba en una cama, el frío había desaparecido al igual que el zumbido en sus oídos, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, era mas de media noche, trató de levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la imagen de aquella flor de la cual su madre le habló hacia ya mudo tiempo.

La espada flamígera estaba aun en verde, aun no había florecido, por lo que aun no había muerto tampoco.

Aquella semilla en particular le había dado la capacidad de recibir visiones, pero su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ello aun, por lo que casi lo mata, pero aun así obtuvo una visión, pero era tan devastadora que no sabia si podía resistirla.

-"Tengo que hacer algo"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una explosión seguida de otra, el dolor en todo su cuerpo, el calor del fuego, los gritos y el ruido de un dragón que parecía venido desde el mismo infierno.

Los gritos de los hombros y el sonido del correr de aquellos que huían del fuego, mas explosiones y finalmente un silencio mortal.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, aun sin perderse del todo, el dolor era punzante y aun así poco a poco se fue reduciendo a nada, ya no podía sentir, llegó a una punto en el que el sonido fue desapareciendo a su alrededor y creyó entregarse a la nada.

El tiempo pasó, sintió como su voluntada obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir, los gritos ya no lo perseguían, el fuego estaba lejos, el silencio no era mortal, era simple silencio nocturno.

El dolor había vuelto.

-"¡Hiei!"- un eco -"¡Hiei!"- de nuevo un eco, abrió los ojos, un plano blanco brillante casi lo cegaba, pero la borrosa imagen de una persona lo mantuvo atento, esta extendió la mano hacia él, Hiei tomó la mano de aquella figura –"Regresa conmigo"- dijo aquel eco y fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de perderse en una negra inmensidad.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El joven se movió lentamente, escuchaba el sonido de las aves a lo lejos, su visión estaba nublada, parpadeó y poco a poco fu recuperando la percepción.

Se encontró con que estaba en una cama, sus heridas estaban vendadas y el dolor había disminuido, movió la cabeza para encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba ver.

Kurama sentado en el suelo, con los brazos sobre la cama, dormido, el joven de ojos escarlata indagó por lo que había pasando, buscando en su mente.

La emboscada en el bosque, pocos salieron vivos, entre esos pocos estaba él, quien no estaba del todo seguro de cómo había llegado hasta el castillo, recordaba haber sido atacado directamente por cientos de explosiones y el rostro de su atacante.

Karasu.

El mismo líder del grupo rebelde había sido su oponente, pero la desventaja numérica era notable y por mantener al grupo en orden y no tener tantas bajas, perdió concentración en su propia batalla.

El demonio cuervo era demasiado fuerte, ahora sabia porque era el líder de aquel grupo de demonios con los que luchaba.

Hiei observó que sus heridas había sido tratadas y volviendo al hecho de que Kurama estaba ahí, eso lo llevó a una conclusión.

Kurama había cuidado de él.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento se formó en su mente, se sonrojó rápidamente, agitó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la misma, aun algo apenado.

Kurama abrió los ojos y tras un momento, levanto la vista, viendo que Hiei estaba despierto, sintió como un enorme alivio lo llenaba de la nada y se sentó en la cama.

-"Estas bien"- dijo en un voz ronca, cosa que preocupó a Hiei.

-"¿Que le pasó a tu voz?"- preguntó, Kurama levantó una mano y la colocó en la frente de Hiei, revisando que no tuviera fiebre.

-"Estuve gritando"- dijo con la garganta lastimada –"un mal sueño, uno muy malo"- Kurama aclaró su voz y sacó una semilla de entre su cabello y se la llevó a la boca, usándola como dulce.

-"¿Sabe bien?"- preguntó Hiei de forma divertida, Kurama giró la cabeza

-"Sabe a esa fruta llamada carambola"- dijo pensado la palabra.

-"¿Ha?"- Hiei ni sabia de que estaba hablando

-"Es una fruta mexicana en forma de estrella"- le dijo –"Tiene un sabor agridulce"-

Hiei sonrió, la platica amena terminó, así que levantó la vista hacia Kurama.

-"¿por qué estuviste gritando?"-

-"Ya te lo dije, un mal sueño"- le contestó –"No mejoró cuando desperté y sentí tu youki casi muerto, estabas cerca del castillo"-

-"¿Saliste del castillo?"- le preguntó, Kurama bajó la vista

-"Traté...pero perdía el conocimiento cada vez que lo intentaba... así que después de varios intentos... le pedí ayuda a mis amigas"-

-"¿Las chicas abeja?"- Kurama afirmó con la cabeza

-"Ellas me dieron lo necesario para tratar tus heridas, que eran bastante malas, ¿qué te pasó?"- preguntó con angustia, Hiei tomó un aire serio.

-"Una emboscada, me enfrenté a Karasu"-

-"¿Karasu?"- preguntó Kurama inocentemente –"Me suena"-

-"El líder del grupo Yazuka"- respondió Hiei –"Es un demonio cuervo"-

-"¿Ataca con explosiones?"-

-"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?"- habló Hiei

-"No lo conozco"- respondió no muy seguro. Kurama parpadeó, tenia la vaga imagen de un demonio de cabello negro en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de conocer a ese demonio, es realidad era una mas de las launas mentales que sufría. –"Déjame aclararlo...no recuerdo conocerlo"-

Hiei notó que ojos verdes estaba triste por ese hecho, de no poder confiar en las imágenes en su mente, por ser borrosas y sin orden.

-"Fue un ataque extraño, es como si supieran que íbamos a pasar por ese lugar, nos atacaron de una forma muy fuerte, sólo éramos unos cuantos, reo que mas de la mitad están muertos"-

-"Yomi..."- dijo Kurama

-"¿He?"-

-"Yomi me encerró en el calabozo diciendo que tenia que resolver unos asuntos.... antes un mensajero le dijo que la información había sido infiltrada y que si me había divertido..."-

-"¿qué me quieres decir, Kurama?"-

-"Yomi sabe lo que pasó en el jardín"- le contestó –"Y puso una trampa para matarte"-

En cierta forma, la conclusión de Kurama tenia sentido, sólo había una cosas que alarmaba a Hiei, sólo una.

Que Yomi casi logra su cometido.

**__**

Continuará.....

Notas de la autora:

·Carambola: es una fruta de color verde, tiene forma de estrella cuando la cortas, foto (http: www . exotenrecepten. nl / images / carambola . jpg)

·Crece en la Península Ibérica. Foto (http : www . internatura . uji . es / guias / plantas / gentiana alpina . jpg)

·Espada flamígera. Foto (http : eureka . ya . com / jcjp / rojas / Vriesiasplendens . JPG)

****

Roquel: esa es la idea, además Hiei no se quedaría no mas viendo.

Haruka: a veces pasa, es raro o.O

VALSED: Gracias. :)

Ruri-Sakuma: Me alegra. Que bueno que te gusta, espero no desespérate xD.

La LoKa KeLLy: Arigatou.

Naru: si, jejeje, se me ocurrió en una de mis clases en la universidad, mientras el chef no decía los ingredientes del platillo que íbamos a hacer.

Aelita: heeee, como que así paso P

Hana Black: únete al club, no hay cuota xD

****

Eli-chan1: bum bum bummmm

****

Akisuki: Te loa agradezco mucho.

****

NizzaMinamino: es la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil!

Mi correo es yersifanel hotmail. com y estoy a sus ordenes, dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por su tiempo.


	6. Piezas del Rompecabezas

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VI: Piezas del Rompecabezas

Karasu estaba detrás del demonio de fuego, quien estaba a punto de sucumbir antes su poder, estaban demasiado cerca de Gandara, ¿por qué Hiei había decidido volver a Gandara al declarar la retirada?, solamente el mismo demonio e fuego lo sabia, a Karasu no le importaba, estaba demasiado cerca, pronto el mejor guerrero de Mukuro caería ante él, derribando uno de los muros del enemigo y dándole ventaja al grupo Yazuka.

Un ataque mas y seria todo, un ataque mas y Hiei moriría en sus manos.

-"¿Que?"-

El demonio de fuego estaba ardiendo por dentro, con ira pura, Karasu detuvo su persecución, no era sólo el demonio de fuego quien manifestaba su poder, aquella energía sublime que rodeaba a Hiei era el poder de la pela Kaettekita.

Karasu cambió su estrategia por una defensa, fue cuando el joven de ojos rojos soltó su grito devastador, liberando el dragón negro, Karasu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se hizo a una lado, el ataque mató a mas de la mitad de su ejercito, pero poco le importó, siguió a Hiei mientras este se retiraba y el ataque terminaba de manifestarse, estaban en los limites de Gandara.

Fue cuando lo vio, un joven de cabello rojizo estaba corriendo hacia los limites, detrás de él dos abejas guerreras, al llegar al limite, era como si el joven hubiese chocado contra una barrera, perdió el conocimiento tras soltar un grito aterrador, tan agudo que Karasu tuvo que cubrirse los oídos un momento, pero el brillo que cubrió al muchacho antes de desvanecerse era lo que llamó su atención, el muchacho se puso de pies pocos segundos después de haber caído, como si no hubiese pasado nada y lo volvió intentar, sin éxito, el mismo grito y desplegar de energía.

Karasu permaneció oculto hasta que las chicas abeja llegaron, ayudaron a Hiei y junto con el joven de cabello rojizo, se retiraron de los limites de la zona.

El demonio cuervo analizó la energía lo mas que pudo, aquella esencia no era por completo humana, ni demoníaca, pero tampoco era de vida completa, era algo mas.

Con aquella duda en mente, Karasu regresó al campamento, no sabia que relación tenia Hiei con la perla Kaettekita, pero podía asegurar que el poder de aquel tesoro resguardó al demonio por un segundo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama se había quedando profundamente dormido, Yomi lo veía con fastidio desde una silla frente a la cama, no le molestaba ver dormir a ojos verdes, pero seguía molesto por, en su opinión, la desagradable escena del jardín y el hecho de que Hiei siguiera con vida y Mukuro le estuviera aplicándole la ley del hielo mortal ya que tenia altas sospechas acerca de aquella "misión de exploración" comandada por su heredero.

Yomi dio un suspiro, aquel demonio de fuego podía destruir todos los esfuerzos que había realizado en los últimos años, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todo trabajo hecho con Kurama realmente tuviera un resultado, el creía que si, después de todo, llegó un momento en que Kurama dejó de hablar sobre todo aquello que pasó antes de llegar al castillo, después de indagar, Yomi descubrió con satisfacción que Kurama no recordaba mas que imágenes, momentos plasmados en su mente y ciertos detalles, pero no una línea coherente de tiempo.

Kurama se movió en la cama, encorvándose un poco y frunciendo el entrecejo. Yomi levantó una ceja.

-"Hiei...."- dijo Kurama entre sueños, Yomi cerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama sentía que estaba flotando, no podía ver nada, se dio cuenta de que era porque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero no podía abrirlos, estaba demasiado cansado, pero podía escuchar algo de ruido, muchas voces mezcladas y al fondo, música.

Se concentró, tratando de hacer las voces a un lado, era música de piano, violines, ¿guitarra? Y una voz.

__

"Tried to learn tried to find, To reach out for eternity, Where's the answer, ¿Is this forever?"

-"Yo conozco esa letra…"- dijo Kurama en voz baja, quizá sólo el pudo escucharse, tenia el presentimiento de que, de hecho, le gustaba, aquella canción le gustaba, pero algo, no sabia bien que, lo hacia sentir triste cuando la escuchaba, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, muy seguido la escuchaba, ¿Por qué?.

La imagen apareció delante de él, se vio a si mismo colocando un disco compacto en una bolsa, cerrándola con una grapadora y entregándosela a una chica, mientras varias mas esperaban su turno.

-"Que pase un buen día"- escuchó decir de su propia voz y de nuevo aquella canción en el fondo.

-"¿Te has fijado que solamente aquí ponen esa canción tantas veces?"- le preguntó una chica, la imagen se fue aclarado, era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestida con una camiseta del mismo color, pantalón negro y una gorra de igual color con un logo en azul con blanco.

Kurama trató de fijarse en la imagen en la gorra de la chica, pero ella se volteó cuando alguien pidió su atención.

-"Pero es linda"- contestó su propia voz una vez mas –"A mi me gusta"-

-"Claro que te gusta, es por tu culpa que el DJ la pone a cada rato, se la pides cada vez que pasa la lista de selección del día"- le dijo sin mirarlo, después le sonrió –"Pero debes admitir que es algo triste"- añadió desviando la mirada.

-"Es triste, si, lo es"- admitió Kurama levantado al vista hacia el techo, donde había muchos posters de personas que resultaban vagamente familiares para el joven.

__

"Til the loneliness shadows the sky, I'll be sailing down and I will know, I know I can clear clouds away…"

Kurama parpadeó

__

"¿Oh is it a crime to love?"

El joven sintió que se desvanecía al terminar aquella frase, abrió los ojos, su respiración era agitada, se levantó rápidamente, Yomi no estaba a su lado, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mirado hacia todos lados, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Aquel sueño, ¿podía llamarlo de esa forma?, no, no fue un sueño, era un recuerdo, una escena mas en su mente que para él no tenia sentido, puesto que la cadena que lo hacia parte de su pasado ya no existía.

-"Es parte de mi pasado"- aseguró apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras lo codos los apoyó en sus rodillas –"Puedo asegurarlo"- afirmó –"Pero no le encuentro sentido"- dijo con algo de frustración, su vista fija en las sábanas.

El joven levantó la vista, pensando en lo que acaba de despejarse dentro de su mente, se concentró en las palabras de aquella chica en esa imagen mental.

Una canción triste pero que le gustara mucho, que realmente le gustara.

-"¿Me gusta la música?"- se preguntó a su mismo con algo de intriga, después cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con los brazos extendidos. –"Inari-sama, esto es patético, ni siquiera recuerdo si me gusta la música"-

-"¿Otra vez estas sobre cargando tu cerebro?"- preguntó un familiar voz, Kurama se levanto para encontrarse con Hiei, quien tenia la frente vendada, las manos, un parche en la mejilla, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, estaba sonriendo. Hiei cerró la puerta.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- preguntó apartando las sábanas y levantándose, Kurama tenia puesto un traje de noche, se dirigió al armario y sacó un traje de pantalón y camisa negros y túnica roja, cuando el joven estaba por quitarse la camisa de su traje de noche, el demonio de fuego se volteó rápidamente sintiéndose muy nervioso.

-"He si, estoy mejor, pero Mukuro asegura que Yomi es el responsable de esto, cosa que yo apoyo"- dijo tratando de no sonrojarse, miró cobre su hombro, Kurama estaba quitándose el pantalón, agitado fijó la vista en un horrible cuadro de una imagen de Gandara.

Kurama finalmente terminó de colocarse su túnica y la aseguró con una cinta negra, caminó hacia Hiei, le llamó la atención la fijación que tenia en el cuadro.

-"¿Te guste ese cuadro?"- le preguntó algo curioso

-"Es detestable"- le respondió de forma firme y volteó a verlo, Kurama se estaba cepillando el cabello –"Hey, te creció el cabello"-

-"Si, creo que tengo esa habilidad, no sé, puede ser"-

-"¿No lo recuerdas?"- Kurama firmó con la cabeza

-"Ni siquiera recuerdo si me gusta la música, pero tuve un sueño donde se repetía mucho, no estoy del todo seguro que signifique"-

Hiei parpadeó, había logrado hablar con Sindie y Amelí antes de ir a ver a Kurama, ellas le habían dicho sobre el esfuerzo que Kurama hizo para poder llegar hasta donde estaba, además del hecho de aquella explosión de energía y luz que las impidió acercarse antes hacia donde él estaba.

El demonio de fuego se quedó en silencio, pensando, mientras Kurama lo veía plenamente confundido sobre lo que indagaba el joven de ojos rojos en su pensar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El mundo espiritual estaba agitado, el balance en el Makai estaba siendo perturbado, Koenma ya tenia nota de la batalla entre Yomi, Mukuro y el grupo Yazuka, pero pensó que, como muchas otras guerrillas del Makai, no tenia porque darle cuidado especial al evento.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas se habían dado de otra forma.

La guerra no sólo estaba causando conflictos a lo largo y ancho del Makai y a los habitantes no involucrados en el evento sino que recientemente se había dado un suceso que alertó al Reikai.

-"¡Koenma!"- gritó la joven de cabello azul vestida con un Kimono rosa al entrar a la habitación del joven líder de Reikai a toda velocidad.

-"¿Que ocurre Botan?"- preguntó el líder pasando de su forma de niño a adulto de un salto, la segadora de almas estaba agitada, apoyó una mano en su rodilla y la otra se la llevó al pecho agitada.

-"Ya están aquí, Yusuke y Kuwabara ya han llegado, señor"- declaró la joven, Koenma afiló la mirada.

-"¡Hazlos pasar de inmediato!"- ordenó el joven de ojos oscuros, la chica afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de nuevo, para regresar poco depuse acompañada de dos jóvenes, uno de cabello castaño oscuro y otro pelirrojo dándole mas a anaranjado.

-"¿Dónde es el incendio, he, Koenma?, estoy de vacaciones"- se quejó Yusuke colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-"Si, no se por que el alboroto"- añadió Kuwabara.

-"Ustedes dos están cada día pero, para su información, si hay un problema, y sino le das cuidado de inmediato, se convertirá en una catástrofe"-

Yusuke abrió un ojo y Kuwabara miró al gobernante del Reikai con curiosidad, Koenma dio un suspiro y levantó la cabeza, fijando la vista en el techo de la habitación.

-"Ya habla, Koenma"- pidió Yusuke bajando los brazos y tomando una postura seria.

-"En el Reikai hay una gran rivalidad entre Mukuro y Yomi, que son dos de los tres lideres mas poderoso de aquel mundo, tu debes saber eso, Yusuke"-

-"Si..."- confirmó el joven –"Mi padre me habló de ellos"-

-"Raizen, tu padre, es el tercer líder, pero tu padre, afortunadamente, no involucra su país en guerras ni conflictos y como el poder de su tierra es grande, mantiene limites para con ellos dos"- Yusuke afirmó con la cabeza –"Tu padre es un buen líder"- Yusuke se rió –"¿Dije algo gracioso?"-

-"¡Si!"- Yusuke recuperó el aliento –"Es que... bueno si, mi padre es un buen líder, pero todo gracias a que mi madre lo mantiene a raya, ah... que divertido, pero, ¿decías?"-

-"La situación es que recientemente un fuerza mística que creíamos desaparecida comenzó a resurgir, es débil y aun no podemos localizarla por completo, pero si aquella fuerza es liberada y la persona equivocada toma posesión sobre ella, estaremos perdidos"-

-"¿de que estas hablando?"- preguntó Kuwabara

-"La Perla Kaettekita"- respondió Koenma –"La perla del regreso, siendo sincero, tenemos pocos datos sobre aquel tesoro, pero ustedes tiene que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke estaba totalmente distraído a la hora de la cena, la servidumbre se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la notable mirada de desagrado de la señora del palacio hacia su hijo mientras Raizen seguía comiendo sin prestar atención como a su derecha su hijo estaba en la luna y a su izquierda su esposa estaba por mandarlo al otro mundo de una mirada de muerte.

El líder suspiró.

-"Yusuke, baja los codos de la mesa, mira al frente cuando no estas comiendo y estate atento a la conversación antes de que tu madre te mate"- dijo finalmente.

El joven miró la fulminante expresión de su madre y sudó gotita recuperando la postura, su madre se calmó, la cena regresó a la normalidad.

-"¿Que asunto Koenma quería tratar con tigo, hijo?"- preguntó la señora del palacio, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestida en un elegante kimono azul, la acompañante de uno de los tres lideres de Makai era una mujer muy sabia, además de ser doctora poseía otras grandes habilidades, su carácter fue lo que mas atrajo a Raizen y lo que finalmente hizo que el demonio le pidiera que se quedara con él. Natsumi, compañera del rey Raizen su como después de poco tiempo fue conocida, día luz al actual heredero del aquel país, que poco después se convirtió en agente del Reikai.

Natsumi estaba complacida con los logros de su hijo, pero seguía pensando que era un distraído y le hacían falta modales.

-"Quiere que busque una perla en el Makai"- respondió el joven sin mucho afán –"La perla katemita o algo así"-

-"¡¿La Perla Kaettekita?!"- gritaron Raizen y Natsumi a la vez poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de incredulidad de su hijo.

-"he...¿si?"- respondió Yusuke sin estar del todo seguro que hacer.

-"¿Cómo demonios vas a encontrar un tesoro legendario que ya no tiene forma física?"- dijo Natsumi dejando los palillos a un lado y mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

-"¿No tiene que?"- Yusuke tragó saliva

-"La perla Kaettekita es un tesoro antiguo creado por la esencia de vida natural del planeta"- dijo Raizen –"Se dice que su poder regresa la gloria de algo o alguien, es por eso que se llama la perla del regreso, pero hace muco tiempo, en una batalla entre los países de Mukuro y Yomi contra el grupo Yazuka, esta se perdió"-

-"Si, Koenma me dijo sobre eso, pero también me dijo que hace poco se sintió que el poder de aquel objeto estaba algo así como renaciendo, quiere que encontremos esa fuente de poder antes de que alguien indebido se apodere de ella"- comentó el joven, Natsumi frunció el entrecejo –"¿Mamá?"-

-"¿Dices que ese poder surgió?"- Yusuke afirmó con la cabeza –"¿Pero que luego se oculto?"- de nuevo afirmó con la cabeza –"Esa fuente de poder debe estar controlada por algo... algo que la hace reaccionar de esa forma... sólo conozco algo que pude hacer cambiar de esa forma la energía"-

-"¿Que es, Mamá, de que hablas?"-

-"De los sentimientos, hijo, sólo los sentimientos, las emociones, pueden hacer que la energía se trasforme de esa manera, pero la perla es un objeto... es imposible que..."-

-"No lo es"- dijo Raizen apoyando cara en sus manos, sólo dejando ver sus ojos –"La perla perdió su forma al combinarse con otro tipo de energía, si mal no estoy, no es imposible que las emociones hayan hecho cambiar ese poder... si la perla posee aquella cualidad...."-

-"No entiendo nada"- confesó Yusuke

-"...Lo suponía"- admitieron Razine y Natsumi al unísono. La señor del castillo levantó la mirada.

-"Tengo una idea"- le dijo a su marido –"Si cargamos de energia un objeto en especial, este pude ayudar a Yusuke a encontrar la perla"- le dijo

-"Si, tienes razón, si tu y yo cargamos de energía algún objeto y lo enfocamos en buscar la energía de algo que no sea demonio, ni humano pero que aun así tenga vida de un individuo..."-

-"Tardares un poco"- dijo Natsumi –"Puesto que es un hechizo complicado"- explicó la mujer de ojos oscuros –"Prepárate, hijo"-

Yusuke afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus padres se retiraban de la habitación, él sabia que el poder de sus padres era grande y sus conocimientos en magia amplios, pero nunca había visto a su madre tan segura de usar aquella habilidad combinada que poseían.

En los pasillos del castillo, Natsumi miró a su marido de forma interrogativa.

-"Natsumi, es la única salida"- le dijo en tono suave –"Tenemos que evitar que ese poder tan peligros despierte"-

-"Si tus sospechas son ciertas... y la fuente de poder que es la perla Kaettekita realmente tomó _esa_ forma... entonces la única salida es muy cruel..."-

-"Estoy conciente de ello... pero la seguridad de nuestro esta en juego...."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yomi estaba de pie en aquella habitación secreta, frente a la barrera de energía que resguardaba la cúpula, la prisión, de aquella criatura, aquel zorro espiritual de fuego blanco.

Para sorpresa del gobernante de Gandara, el zorro estaba de lo mas tranquilo, acostado pero notablemente contento, cosa que no le agradó a Yomi, si aquella criatura estaba estable, sus planes no estaba saliendo bien.

-"Estúpido zorro"- gruñó entre dientes, lanzando un rayo de energía que lastimo a la criatura, esta dio un chillido y su encorvó mirando al rey de Gandara con algo de temor, Yomi estaba a punto de gruñir, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó.

El zorro estaba lamiendo la herida en su pata que había sido causada por el golpe de Yomi, quien al analizar lo que había hecho, se sintió aun mas furioso.

-"Estoy perdiendo control de mis emociones ¡¿Acaso esto no podría estar mas mal?!"- El rey dio media vuelta y se retiró, El Zorro torció las orejas y volvió a encorvarse.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Maldición..."- dijo Kurama entre dientes mientras Mukuro estaba tratando de desinfectar una herida en su brazo, era profunda, fresca y de dudosa procedencia.

Kurama estaba con Hiei cuando el demonio de fuego notó que la túnica de Kurama estaba manchada por el correr de su sangre.

Al poco rato llegó la conquistadora y al ver que la sangre no se detenía, empezó a darle cuidado.

-"Quédate quieto... al parecer la hemorragia se esta deteniendo, pero aun no entiendo como es que te hiciste esta herida"-

-"Yo tampoco sé..."- dijo el joven en voz baja mientras Mukuro terminaba de ponerle algunas vendas.

-"Listo, pronto estarás bien"- Mukuro se puso de pie y se sentó en un silla frente a Kurama, Hiei estaba de pie a un lado de ojos verdes.

-"Gracias"- dijo Kurama y se acomodó la manga de la túnica.

-"No hay por que"- dijo Mukuro y luego sonrió –"Yo te agradezco por evitar que este atolondrado se muriera"- dijo mirando a Hiei de reojo.

-"¡Hey!"- se quejó el joven

-"Hiei, no te has tomado un bote de arsénico no mas porque Kami-sama es muy grande"- el demonio de fuego la fulminó con la mirada, lo que causó que ella se riera en voz baja –"Un poco mas tarde y no lo habría logrado"-

-"Me alegra que no fuera el caso"- dijo Kurama acomodándose el cabello.

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- preguntó Hiei mirando a ojos verdes.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro, cómo supiste dónde buscarme?"-

Mukuro también estaba muy interesada en escuchar esta respuesta, por lo que puso especial atención al joven.

-"Yo..."-Kurama desvió la vista –"toméunaditamenteparauqledieraelpoderdetenervisionesasíquetuveunasobretí"-

Mukuru se quedó con cara de incredulidad mientras Hiei estaba por estrujar a Kurama por el cabello pero se contuvo.

-"Mas despacio"- dijo la conquistadora –"Y recuerda respirar"-

Kurama suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Desde hace tiempo eh estado cultivando un semilla especial que me daría el poder de '_ver mas allá de lo evidente_' y la tomó, después de eso, tuve un visión sobre Hiei y me apresuré a ir a donde estaba en cuento pude"- Kurama '_olvidó_' mencionar los efectos secundarios que la visión le causó

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- preguntó Hiei –"Ese tipo de hablidades forzadas traen efectos sendarios no muy agradables"- le dijo

-"Yomi me encerró y me dijo que nadie lo humilla y todo aquel que toma lo '_suyo_' lo paga... se refería a ti, ¿tu por que crees que lo hice?"- Hiei se sonrojó y Mukuro sonrió abiertamente mientras Kurama tarareaba un canción.

Hiei puso atención al sonido, Kurama se la había pasando tarareando esa canción todo el día y al parecer a estas alturas lo hacia de forma inconsciente.

__

'...¿Por mi?...' se preguntó Hiei _'... ¿se arriesgó por mi?..._' Hiei vio a Kurama, quien seguía tarareando '_Yo también lo haría... si, yo también me arriesgaría por él_'

Mukuro estaba pensando una vez mas en el zorro plateado que estuvo bajo su cuidado cuando conoció a Hiei, seguía intrigada por el hecho de que Hiei parecía no recordarlo, quizá sólo lo había bloqueado de su mente, se preguntó que afecto causaría si el joven demonio de fuego lo viera frente a frente una vez mas.

Sin embargo, no había mencionado nada a causa de Kurama, aquel zorro plateado era un espíritu, pero Kurama parecía de cierta forma complementarlo, Mukuro no estaba del todo segura de entender la situación. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que intimó mucho mas de lo que esperaba con ese joven, de hecho ahora le gradaba.

'_Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, tengo que ayudarlo, es cuestión de principios_' se dijo a sí misma.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke nunca había visto a sus padres desplegar tanto poder y aun así que estuviera en completo control, su padre estaba energizando un amuleto con un dragón grabado mientras su madre invocaba una y otra vez un hechizo y daba de su propia energía también.

Finalmente, Raizne y Natsumi lanzaron un grito y todo el lugar se iluminó con la explosión de energía carmesí.

Yusuku se cubrió los ojos.

Raizen estaba sentado en el suelo, Natsumi entre sus brazos, el amuleto del dragón entre sus manos, Yusuke corrió hacia ellos.

-"Esto, mi querido hijo, te ayudará a encontrar lo que buscas"- le dijo sonriendo, cuando Yusuke tomó el amuleto, Natsumi se desmayó.

-"¡Mamá!"-

-"Ella estará bien"- dijo Raizen –"quiero que cuando encuentres la perla, te comuniques con migo de inmediato, es de vital importancia que lo hagas"-

-"eh, si, esta bien"- dijo Yusuke.

-"Entonces vete, te están esperando"-

Yusuke pasó una mano por el cabello de su madre y después afirmó con la cabeza mirando a mi padre y salió de la habitación.

Koenma salió den entre las sombras.

-"¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?"- preguntó Raizen

-"¿Encontrar la perla?"-

-"No, lo que tiene que hacer cuando la encuentre"- aclaró Raizen

-"No lo sé, aun no le hemos dicho nada sobre eso, pero pasará no importa quien tenga la perla en sus manos"- Koenma cerró los ojos –"Si lo que Natsumi dijo es verdad y la perla tomó forma de un individuo, entonces cuando el poder de la perla se recupere, ese individuo será sacrificado y para evitar que ese poder se recupere... también tiene que ocurrir ese sacrificio"- Raizen erró los ojos y Koenma miró al techo –"No hay otra salida"-

**__**

Continuará...........

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Notas de la autora:

·No sé el nombre de la mujer que ayudó a Raizen, así que le puse uno

·Natsumi: verdad de verano

·Es un UA así que pudo hacer que Yusuke tenga una "linda" familia en el Makai xD

****

NaRu: Soy Chef, no puedo evitar usar frutas exóticas xD

****

Ruri-Sakuma: perdón por la tardanza del capitulo n.un

****

Roquel: La perla del regreso es una fuente de energía, vas por buen camino!.

Gracias por sus comentarios, para cualquier duda, mi correo es yersifanel estoy a sus ordenes, nos vemos!.


	7. Las Puertas

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VII: Las Puertas

Yomi estaba en su estudio, tenía los ojos errados y estaba totalmente concentrado, su aura estaba calmada mientras sus pensamientos se alejaban cada vez mas de aquel momento en el tiempo, para ir atrás, muy atrás...

La antigua líder del grupo Yazuka lanzó una serie de bombas contra ellos, la joven de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y brillantes ojos color olivo llevaba un traje negro con detalles en verde y una mascara sobre su boca, se movía como si no le importara en lo absoluto los enemigos frente a ella, al igual que su grupo de combate, mientras ella abría el camino a su paso, el resto continuaba el ataque.

Algo cambió, los ataques por los tres bandos atacantes estaban disminuyendo, Yomi vio como la líder de Yazuka señalaba hacia el cielo, lo que parecía una estrella fugaz estaba descendiendo en su dirección, el momento había llegado, después de la espera y la batalla de por medio, al fin uno de los tres bandos obtendría el tesoro que les daría la victoria.

Pero algo no salió de cuerdo al plan.

El brillo plateado al estar cerca de ellos emitió una explosión que hirió a muchos y viró de curso alejándose de la zona de la batalla, Yomi la siguió rápidamente, dejando atrás a sus rivales, mientras sus subcomandantes se encargaban de poner ordena la situación.

La guerrera de cabello negro lo alcanzó, se inició una lucha, finalmente en un movimiento, Yomi dio un golpe certero, la guerrera lanzó un grito al sentir el golpe de energía en su rostro, se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía ver por donde se movía, fue descendiendo hasta caer dramáticamente al suelo, soltando un gran número de bombas a su alrededor para protegerse, Yomi desistió de derrotarla, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Siguió el brillo del tesoro que desea poseer, cuyo poder le entregaría la victoria, siguió aquella luz con gran euforia, no entendía el porque de el comportamiento de aquel milenario objeto, finalmente lo vio.

Un árbol sin hojas cuya corteza era de un brillante color rojo, aquel árbol estaba sobre una colina rodeada por agua cristalina y la brillante luz de la luna adornaba su perfil.

El origen de la voz del mundo, la leyenda decía que ese árbol sería quien diera voz a la naturaleza entera, la brillante estrella se estrelló contra aquel árbol, resplandeciendo, el demonio de seis orejas vio como el árbol floreció de la nada, cubriéndose de unas hermosas flores color rojo intenso, mas oscuro y profundo que la corteza, después, todas y cada una cayeron al suelo, devolviendo su aspecto de muerte a previo objeto.

Yomi saltó hasta quedar entre las flores que rodeaban el árbol, algo llamó su atención, entre las raíces salidas del soto había una pequeña figura aun brillante, el demonio se agacho para encontrarse con un cachorro zorro de cuatro colas y brillantes ojos carmesí.

El demonio se quitó la capa y envolvió al zorro con ella mas que para protegerlo, para evitar que se fuera, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos mientras el animalito seguía protestando, finalmente, después muco rato, se quedó quieto.

Los tres grupos en lucha se habían retirado con la promesa de volverse a enfrentar, la líder del grupo Yazuka fue la que mas rencor guardó para con sus enemigos, pero al perderse el objeto que les garantizaría la victoria, no quedó mas que retroceder para idear otro plan.

Mientras tanto, Yomi estaba sumamente interesando en su nueva _mascota_, la pequeña criatura aun carecía de fuerza y le tomó mucho tiempo salir de entre la capa de quien se había proclamado su amo, al salir, se encontró en una gran cama dentro de una habitación sumamente cargada de objetos.

El gobernador de Gandara lo observó un rato, el animalito se escondió entre las almohadas pero su susodicho amo no le quitó la vista de encima, finalmente se puso de pie, lo tomó por el vientre con una sola mano y a la fuerza, le puso un collar negro, después lo soltó.

La criatura luchó contra el extraño objeto alrededor de su cuello, sin éxito alguno, cansado, se quedó dormido entre las almohadas, Yomi seguía mirándolo.

El demonio de seis orejas abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad poco a poco, hasta finalmente situarse una vez mas en la soledad de su despacho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que encontró aquel animalito sin fuerza al pie del árbol conocido como la voz de la naturaleza hasta el día de hoy, muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora mas que nunca, la citación era complicada.

Yomi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei, contra su voluntad, se había quedado el la habitación que se le había asignado, descansando por ordenes de Mukuro con el propósito de recuperar su fuerza, aún sin desearlo, se quedó dormido al poco rato de reclusión y aburrimiento.

Su mente se abrió a escenas extrañas, pero a la vez familiares.

Estaba caminado por el bosque, alejándose de la oscuridad de aquel lugar y entrando al barullo de una ciudad en desarrollo, la gente lo miraba con despreció, se sentía pequeño, literalmente, observó que a comparación suya, todos esos demonios eran de mucho mayor tamaño, finalmente vio su reflejo en unos pedazos de cristal, no debía tener mas de seis años.

Se escabulló entre las calles, podía escuchar como alguien lo seguía, mas de uno, tenía que alejarse de aquellas personas que querían hacerle daño.

Quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida, pronto lo encontraría, pero escuchó un sonido, sus ojos se elevaron hacia las murallas que lo rodeaban, un zorro plateado saltó para quedar frente a él, a juzgar por su tamaño, aun no era adulto, tenía puesto un collar negro con una brillante gema roja, el zorro lo miró curioso un momento, después se le acercó, el niño estaba algo temeroso, lo dudó un momento, pero finalmente pasó una mano por la cabeza del animal, quien lo miró con ojos curioso, se acercó un poco mas, al parecer estaba captando el aroma del niño, la criatura emitió un sonido de conformidad.

El zorro mordió su camisa para después jalarlo, él entendió que la criatura quería que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, subió por la muralla por puntos indicados por aquel ser plateado, saltó y estaba del otro lado, en un terreno basto y sin rastros de demonios cerca.

El zorro corrió por la maleza de aquel lugar, el niño pudo ver muchos árboles con frutas comestibles y otras cosas que les serian útiles, se detuvo y se escondió entre los arbustos cuando alguien parecía acercarse.

Un demonio de seis orejas que levantó al zorro del suelo y se lo llevó contra su voluntad, aun que la criatura no luchó mucho, su expresión de desacuerdo reaclara.

Hiei abrió los ojos lentamente, aquellas imágenes estaban tomando sentido en su mente, rápidamente se levantó y sin decir palabra alguna, fue a la habitación de Mukuro, quien al verlo entrar, bajó el tratado que estaba leyendo y alzó una ceja.

-"Dices que un demonio zorro fue el que me llevó hasta ti, ¿Qué tamaño tenía esa criatura?"-

-"¿He?"- Mukuro dejó el tratado a una lado.

-"Su tamaño, ¿se veía como un zorro adulto?"- preguntó de nuevo. Mukuro se puso a pensar.

-"Adulto joven podríamos decir"- declaró –"No sé, si lo pones en la forma de vida de esos seres, un adolescente"- Mukuro se puso de pie –"¿Por qué la extraña pregunta?"-

Hiei se volteó y cruzó los brazos.

-"Tuve un sueño.... soñé con esa criatura..."- dijo en voz baja –"Pero aun se veía muy chico, tengo la clara imagen de un zorro plateado, pero aun cachorro, guiándome entre las afueras de lo que creo que es Gandara... y la escena de cómo Yomi lo tomaba del collar para luego llevárselo..."-

Mukuro se quedó pensando un momento, cerró los ojos y la imagen del ser de fuego plateado vino a su mente.

-"Hay algo que no te he dicho..."- confesó

-"¿Hum?"- Hiei la miró sobre su hombro

-"En este castillo, en una habitación secreta, hay un zorro espiritual de fuego plateado... esta atrapado, no es una ser completo, puedo sentirlo, pero su espíritu se parece al de ese ser que te trajo a mis tierras, lo que me confunde es que el youki de Kurama también se le parece"-

-"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"- Mukuro miró al joven, que no solía cuestionar sus decisiones, pero ese tema era mas importante que otros para Hiei.

-"Sabes que no me gusta divulgar información que no comprendo y de esta en especial no entiendo nada, Kurama, esa criatura espiritual y el ser que conocí hace años tiene el mismo youki, es como si fueran el mismo, pero una división así es casi imposible"-

-"Tal vez ese espíritu no es... un espíritu"- dijo Hiei formulando un plan en su mente

-"¿Qué es lo que dices?"-

-"Tengo una idea....pero tengo que ver a ese espíritu de frente para poder realizarla"- Mukuro parpadeó, Hiei se volteó y la miró de frente –"¿Dónde lo encuentro?"-

La chispa de la decidido brilló en los ojos del heredero de Mukuro, al ver esto, ella se sintió complacida, la conquistadora sonrió.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama estaba cerca del colapso nervioso. Yomi lo había dejado encerrado en aquella habitación mucho mas tiempo del que se esperaba, debía admitir que era mejor que un calabozo pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba encerrado.

Kurama detestaba estar encerrado.

No estaba dentro de su naturaleza, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro saltar por una ventana aun que algún campo de fuerza lo lanzara de nuevo al suelo, pero aquella sensación de estar sofocándose lo estremecía.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se balanceó en la silla, hasta que finalmente perdió el mismo balance y se fue de espaldas, dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Kurama no se movió, se quedó observando el techo como su fiera algo interesante, cosa que no era, ni siquiera estaba pensando.

-"...Tiempo...¿cuánto.... tiempo?"-

El joven cerró los ojos, su mente se nubló.

Una vez mas la música resonó en su mente, el sonido de una animado piano, violines, arpa, percusiones, toda una orquesta y la hermosa voz de dos sopranos, los aplausos, el mismo aplaudiendo.

Abrió los ojos para ver un escenario en el que se podía ver una orquesta siendo dirigida por la sonrisa y los saltos del pianista que estaba al frente, a los lados del piano, las mujeres sopranos cantando llenas de energía.

Un concierto, estaba en un concierto, pero era el concierto de un pianista y su orquesta, a su lado, una joven de rizado cabello castaño y ojos café estaba aplaudiendo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"¡No puedo evitarlo!"- le dijo –"Después de casi cinco años, al fin estoy en un concierto de mi ídolo, ¡Estoy feliz!"-

Kurama parpadeó y después sonrió, sí, el también había esperado mucho para presenciar un concierto de aquel pianista griego.

El sonido se fue desvaneciendo, los aplausos se escuchaban muy lejanos, hasta perderse en el silencio, Kurama abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo en aquel sentimiento de enclaustro y la habitación que no lo dejaba salir.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos pesadamente, las piezas del rompecabezas estaban esparcidas, muchas de ellas perdidas, ¿Cuándo podría armarlo por completo?...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei tenía la vista fija en las nubes en el familiar cielo del Makai, sentado sobre uno de los árboles en los jardines del castillo, su mente voló por un segundo.

Regresó su vista al libro que tenía en el regazo, parpadeando lentamente mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina.

__

'Pareces mas contento – le dije en cierto momento.', 'Porque siempre soñé con estar aquí contigo, andado por estas montañas y recogiendo las doradas manzanas del sol'.

El demonio de fuego siguió leyendo, estaba poniendo atención a su lectura pero a la vez, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mukuro, quien le había indicado el camino a la habitación secreta cuya entrada estaba en el despacho de Yomi, si quería actuar de acuerdo a ese plan que su mente había concebido, tendría que esperar el momento adecuado.

Hiei suspiró.

__

'Mil veces sentí deseos de tomarle la mano y mil veces me quedé quieta, sin hacer nada. Estaba un poco confundida, quería decirle que lo amaba pero no sabía como empezar'.

Por un segundo tuvo grandes deseo de correr hasta llegar con el autor de aquel libro y reclamarle que él junto con cierto joven de ojos verdes estaban poniendo de cabeza su existencia, se preguntaba si el autor se disculparía ó le diría que no es su culpa ó que tal vez se acercaría, sonreiría y le preguntaría "¿_Y eso es realmente malo_?".

El se quedaría quieto, miraría el suelo por quince minutos, levantaría la vista tímidamente y en voz baja contestaría "_No_" daría media vuelta y regresaría para terminar de leer el libro.

__

'Que la música sea mi oración en este día'

Hiei levantó una ceja, después agitó la cabeza y siguió leyendo, entre hoja y hoja, levantaba la vista y miraba hacia el castillo, hacia tiempo que no veía a Kurama, pero no podía acercarse a él así como así, lo pondría en peligro ante Yomi y no quería que algo malo le pasara.

__

'Esperar duele. Olvidar duele. Pero el pero de los sufrimientos es no saber que decisión tomar'

¿Cuánta razón había en esa frase?, demasiada para los gustos de Hiei, pero era totalmente cierto, lo único que agradecía era que el no estaba tan perdido, al menos eso quería creer.

-"Se que decisión tomar"- dijo firmemente, pasó un momento, una vocecita parecía preguntarle, _¿estas seguro?_ –"Si, ¡se que decisión tomar!"- respondió enojado, la vocecita de nuevo, _no me refiero a tu plan, ¿sabes que hacer después de eso?_, aquella vocecita estaba tornados fastidiosa –"Si... lo quiero a él"- dijo fermente y la vocecita se desvaneció, la duda había sido desintegrada.

Hiei siguió leyendo.

__

'Aunque no entendiera nada de lo que decía, aquello tenia sentido para mi alma'.

De pronto, una vez mas sintió la gran necesidad de terminar el libro, sólo para tener un tema de que hablar con ojos verdes, aun que fuera lo mucho que lo fastidió leer el libro, aun que no fuera del todo cierto.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke se dejó caer al suelo, dando un largo sonido de inconformidad mientras Kuwabara ya había caído hacia un buen rato, estaba a unos metros de su compañero, la vista fija en el cielo, los brazos extendidos en la hierva y parecía no tener intenciones de levantarse.

-"¿Nada?"- preguntó el investigador de cabello anaranjado a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza.

-"Ni un señal diminuta"- dijo molesto, el amuleto era una espejo con la figura de un dragón grabada sobre el cristal en color blanco, cuando el amuleto empezara a brillar, es que estaban cerca, pero no había pasado nada aun.

-"Esto es bastante fastidioso"- comentó Kuwabara acomodándose en el suelo.

-"¡Levántate!"- gritó Yusuke mientras el hacía lo mismo –"Tenemos que seguir buscando, si toda la palabrería de Koenma es cierta, entonces no podemos permitir que ese objeto caiga en malas manos, hay que encontrarlo primero"-

Kuwabara se puso de pie de mala gana, así, ambos enviados del Reikai siguieron su camino.

Yusuke no se dio cuanta, pero la imagen del dragón blanco del espejo brilló, una figura se apartó de él, una replica, la figura traslucida voló por el Reikai, buscando su objetivo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama levantó la vista, pudo verlo, un dragón blanco se acercaba, pero estaba débil, tan sólo era el reflejo del verdadero ser que representaba.

El panorama cambió, se volvió lo que parecía un jardín, pero en realidad era una enorme jaula, Kurama estaba vestido de blanco, lo que hacia resaltar su cabello y ojos, estaba balanceándose en un columpio bastante lejos del suelo, todo en aquella jaula llena de fauna, pero aun así una jaula.

-"¿Al fin te han enviado?"- preguntó Kurama, mirando hacia abajo, dónde estaba un hombre alto de largo cabello grisáceo y ojos felinos color dorado en su cabeza, entre su cabello había una par de cuernos dorados y de su espalda brotaban un par de alas del tipo dragón. Vestía de blanco con detalles en gris y negro, traje completo y sobre este una túnica sin mangas labrada con símbolos en gris, atada con una cinta negra.

El hombre miró hacia arriba, fijando la vista en Kurama, después miró a su alrededor.

-"Sigues en la jaula"- habló –"aun sigues en la jaula, pero las puertas están abiertas"- dijo al ver que en efecto, en una parte de la gran jaula, las puertas estaban abiertas.

-"Alguien las abrió"- dijo Kurama desde el columpio.

-"Pero no has salido"- dijo con cierto tono de curiosidad, agitó las alas y se elevó en la jaula asta quedar a la altura del columpio donde estaba Kurama –"¿Por qué?"-

-"Tú dímelo, Miwaku"- Kurama bajó la vista tras pronunciar el nombre del visitante.

-"Por que sabes que no debes, tu eres el regreso y por lo tanto debes estar siempre solo"- Miwaku levantó el rostro de Kurama. –"Pero... pero es porque no puedes, no tienes la voluntad para hacer"- dijo sorprendido de ver que la voluntad de Kurama no estaba dentro de si.

-"Siempre... siempre supe que si tu me buscabas, me encontrarías de inmediato, aun cuando el que sostiene tu amuleto no se percate de ello con la misma velocidad"-

-"Yo soy el único que puede sostener el regreso entre mis manos"- le dijo volando a su alrededor –"Jamás creí que al lanzarte a la tierra por el llamado de quien te vio nacer, la naturaleza, tomaras la forma de un ser y menos aun que obtuvieras alma"-

-"Cuando acudí a la voz de la naturaleza, esta me entregó un alma y tomé la forma de un ser... el poder dentro de mi aun no despierta..."- Kurama sonrió –"¿Eso esta bien, no es así?"- Miwaku ladeó la cabeza

-"Podría decirse..."- el joven miró hacia el techo de la jaula -"...Kurama, así es te llaman en este mundo"- Miwaku sonrió –"Que oportuno, el nombre de unas rosa roja para ti"-

-"Así como tu llevas el de una rosa blanca"- añadió Kurama.

-"Pero la mujer que te dio la apariencia que tienes ahora, ¿cómo te llama ella?"- Miwaku colocó un pie en columpio y sujeto una de las cadenas.

-"Suuichi, mi madre me llama Suuichi"-

-"¿Tu madre?"- Miwaku lo miró con intriga

-"Nací, Miwaku, después de ser un ser en este mundo, huí al otro tras encontrarme con... él... después, quedé dentro de su ceno y por su fe nací, siendo su hijo, ella me dio una vida completa"-

-"Sabes que no quiero que pierdas todo lo que ahora tienes"- le dijo el dragón hecho hombre.

-"Estamos dentro de la jaula que aprisiona mi ser interior, mi mente esta confusa, por que los recuerdos de la vida que me dio mi madre están dispersos, así como el poder que llevo dentro, muchos quieren este poder..."- Kurama se llevó una mano al pecho –"...es por eso que siempre debo estar solo... pero no pude mas, ya no quería estar solo"-

Miwaku agitó las alas, frente a ellos se abrió un espacio redondo, mostrando la imagen en movimiento de Miwaku en su forma de dragón, en su garra derecha, la perla kaettekita, aquel objeto preciado cuyo poder se estaba desvaneciendo.

La perla estaba muriendo.

Nacida por la voz de la naturaleza, aquella naturaleza que estaba siendo devastada, el tesoro que protegía el dragón desde hacia mas que el tiempo, estaba por desaparecer.

Fue cuando la naturaleza habló, el dragón blanco escuchó el llamado de la voz de la naturaleza, quien le dijo que devolviera el tesoro que ellos vieron nacer para darle nuevo rumbo y así lo hice, El dragón envió la perla al Makai, el árbol acogió la perla, donde se concentraba la voluntad de la naturaleza, le quitaron su forma para sólo dejar su energía y combinarla con un alma que le dieron por regalo, dando vida una ser.

Miwaku sonrió.

-"Tu eres el tesoro que protejo, la perla que yacía en mi garra derecha, la cual, al estar por morir, se le dio vida nueva, pero mas energía, un alma y el latir de un corazón... ¿lo supiste desde el principio?"-

-"¿Que cosa?"- preguntó Kurama

-"Que tu eres la Perla Kaettekita"- Kurama firmó con la cabeza

-"Pero al ir a mundo humano... al vivir con alegría, esos recuerdos se fueron, los dejé olvidar... hasta que Yomi me trajo de regreso a este lugar, donde la jaula en la que estoy se volvió mas fuerte y solitaria... mi energía fue creciendo, el poder del regreso... que es lo único que buscan de mi"-

-"¿Ah sí?"- Miwaku voló hacia las puertas –"¿Y el que abrió las puertas desea ese poder?"-

-"¿Las puertas?"-

-"¿El ser que abrió las puertas de la jaula en la que yace tu corazón desea ese poder?"-

-"No, él no"- afirmó Kurama, saltando del columpio al suelo –"El abrió las puertas son negra intención..."- Kurama sonrió abrumado

-"Tu deseas la felicidad, tu buscas la felicidad"- Miwaku miró las puertas –"¿La encontrase?"-

-"Soy feliz tan sólo estando con él, viéndolo sonreír"-

-"El que lleva mi amuleto seguirá buscando"- habló el dragón –"Estoy bajo el poder de quien llamó mi servicio por un hechizo, así que haré mi trabajo, pero espero, que la persona que abrió estas puertas, sea capaz de sacarte de aquí, llevarte lejos, algún lugar lejos de aquí, pido que te lleve a la felicidad"-

-"¿Miwaku?"-

-"No quiero verte caer"- le dijo –"Tú seguirás siendo el tesoro por el que yo fui llamado a este mundo, dragón blanco cuyo tesoro ah sido entregado al mundo, mi ultima misión es ver que ha quien entregue mi tesoro, cuide bien de él"-

Miwaku besó a Kurama en la frente, depuse se elevó en el aire.

-"Sé lo que esta por venir, no puedo prevenirlo, se que ambos buscan mi sacrificio, quien quiere el poder y quien quiere que otros no lo tengan...."-

-"Pero quien abrió las puertas no lo hace, confía en esa persona"-

-"¡Miwaku!"-

-"Antes de irme, un regalo..."-

Miwaku lanzo un brillo plateado hacia Kurama, quien lo recibió en sus manos, el joven parpadeó al verlo.

-"¿Que es esto?"- preguntó mientras la imagen de Miwaku se había cada vez mas difusa.

-"Por lo que estabas indagando"- le dijo –"Te entrego aquello que deseas recuperar por ti solo, no estaba perdida no fragmentada, yo la resguardé cuando Yomi intentó quitártela"-

-"¿Mi memoria?"-

-"Así es... hace años, cuando Yomi te localizó en el mundo humano y te trajo de vuelta, hizo un plan, pasó el tiempo y tu no cedías... cerca de dos años atrás, conjuró un hechizo y desvaneció tu memoria y apartó tu voluntad, tu voluntad no puedo recuperarla, pero tu memoria la resguardé, ahora te la entrego"-

-"Gracias..."- Mientras la luz plateada se introducía dentro del joven de ojos verdes, Miwaku regresaba al espejo del amuleto.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama abrió los ojos, estaba en los jardines del castillo, había qeudado en un estado de inconciencia cuando Miwaku entró en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, los resplandores de las miles de imágenes que regresaban a su mente, apenas estaban empezado.

-"¿Kurama?"- se escuchó la voz de Hiei –"¡Kurama!"-

El demonio saltó del árbol y corrió había ojos verdes al ver como el joven caía al suelo y no se ponía de pie.

Hiei protegió al joven entre sus brazos.

-"Estaré bien...."- dijo Kurama en voz baja y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El dragón blanco, una vez protector de la perla kaettekita, había encontrado su tesoro, sin embargo, ya no era la perla que sostenía en su garra, a pesar del llamado de Natsumi, no quería que su tesoro fuera encontrado.

No quería que Kurama muriera en manos del poder del Reikai para evitar que la luz de la perla favoreciera a alguien.

Pero si el joven permanecía donde estaba, pronto el poder se recuperaría y Yomi derramaría la sangre del joven para obtenerlo.

Miwaku sólo podía confiar en aquel que abrió las puertas de la jaula en la que esta atrapado Kurama para su salvación.

-"Joven demonio de fuego, protege mi tesoro, el cual se esta convirtiendo el tuyo..."-

**__**

Continuará.....

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

****

Notas de la Autora:

·Miwaku es una raza de una rosa de un rojo muy pálido casi blanco, para mi es blanca x.x

·_kurama_ también es como le dicen a un tipo de rosa.

·Yanni: pianista griego que posee mi alta admiración. ¡es mi ídolo!.

****

Roquel: Bueno, en este fanfic Yomi no es agradable, en la serie es... no tan malo, de hecho me cae bien, pero es muy candidato para pintarlo como malo también xD. Lo del regreso de Kurama la Makai es mas adelante :)

****

Alex-Wind: Lo lamento, me agrada hacer retrospectivas, aun que a veces no son fáciles de captar.

****

Atemu Asakel 04¨: Te loa agradezco.

****

Eli-chan1: No te preocupes, te aseguro que este fic será publicado por completo.

****

Haruka: ¡Ya, no me pegues! por que si me defiendo �.�U..., Ah, no importa, si le seguiré -smile-

****

Kitsune's Miko: Gracias!.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y me encantaría uno mas, para cualquier duda, mi correo es yersifanel hotmail . com estoy a sus ordenes, nos vemos!.


	8. Torbellino

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VIII: Torbellino

Kurama esta sumergiéndose cada vez mas en los abismos de su mente, mientras Hiei lo miraba con una clara expresión de preocupación en sus ojos, su rostro no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, pero aquélla mirada era delatadora.

Llegó un punto en el que el joven de ojos carmesíes no pudo mas. Lentamente, se quitó la cinta de la frente y reveló el tercer ojo, abriéndolo en un estado de decisión, el joven penetró en la mente de aquel en quien su mirada se había fijado.

Era como caer en un abismo, pero era una abismo blanco que pronto se movió en círculos a su alrededor.

El torbellino de destellos e imágenes se hizo intenso, mostrando fragmentos que complementaban otros mas, pero aun así no mostraban una línea de tiempo, hasta poco después...

El abrió los ojos, su visión era algo extraña, la pequeña criatura estaba incomoda dentro de aquel castillo de paredes de piedra y sin rastro alguno de la naturaleza la cual su ser vio nacer y proteger es su enmienda.

Su proclamado amo era muy exigente con su recién concebida persona, le obligaba a desarrollar un poder que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar aun, era muy pequeño.

Pero tenía que obedecer a esa persona, no poseía la capacidad para luchar contra ese ser obviamente superior en poder al suyo.

Así que esperó.

Llegó un tiempo en el que podía controlar a perfección el poder que su susodicho amo le pedía y fue cuando le exigió mas.

Cierto día, cuando ya era un poco mas grande, aun así pequeño, decidió romper las que parecían ser reglas, así que se alejó de su prisión de piedra.

Siguió corriendo, había estado lloviendo en los alrededores, miró su reflejo en un charco, la figura plateada de brillantes ojos carmesíes. El cachorro zorro movió sus cuatro colas mientras miraba su reflejo por un largo rato.

Escuchó un grito, levantó la cabeza y torció las orejas, fue caminado hasta acercarse ada vez mas a la zona de los suburbios, finalmente, empezó a correr.

Después de un rato, encontró a un niño, un demonio cuya especie no podía identificar, pero el aura de aquel niño le causa tranquilidad, se sintió contento, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad no había venido a él desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se acercó dio un chillido alegre y captó la atención del niño, se acercó, el niño, después de un tiempo pasó un mano por la cabeza plateada, él captó su aroma, el niño estaba asustado.

Se sintió tranquilo cerca de él, por lo que decidió ayudarlo, lo alejó del peligro que lo perseguía, lo llevó a uno de los jardines que rara vez su amo pisaba, ahí podría recuperarse y estar a salvo.

Su amo lo localizó y lo regresó al castillo, pero él estaba mas alegre, aquel niño estaba bien y con suerte, volvería a verlo.

Se encariñó con el niño, se hicieron amigos, él fue desarrollando cada vez mas sus poderes y creciendo, el niño resultó ser un demonio de fuego, para cuando él tenia la figura de un adulto joven, el demonio de fuego aun era considerado un niño, pero era totalmente independiente.

El demonio de fuego lanzó un ataque hacia un blanco, pero no lo afectó mucho, mientras el zorro lo miraba curioso, el demonio de fuego sonrió con su progresó y regresó la vista la zorro.

-"¿Qué tal salió eso?"- le preguntó, el zorro torció las orejas –"Buu....¡bueno, haz algo tú!"- el dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

El zorro saltó y lanzó una ráfaga plateada contra el mismo blanco que el demonio, que era una tronco muerto, este fue cubierto por plantas y destruido, el zorro miró al niño.

-"Presumido"- le contestó el demonio de fuego mirando a otro lado, el zorro se rió y movió sus colas alegremente.

El demonio de fuego se sentó en el suelo, el zorro junto a él, el niño se quedó pensando mucho rato, mientras el zorro parecía esperar que hablara.

-"Sabes, desde hace tiempo siento que a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún lugar en realidad, este sitio no es el indicado para mi"- el niño miró a su compañero, quien prestaba toda su atención –"¿Tu opinas lo mismo sobre ti, no es así?"-

La criatura plateada afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó mas al niño.

-"He intentado quitarte ese collar negro muchas veces, pero algo me lo impide, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con eso"- el zorro torció las orejas –"Me gustaría irme, pero no se el camino"-

El zorro se llenó de un aura luminosa y lanzó un ataque al cielo, finalmente, apuntó con la cabeza hacia el norte, el niño miró con cuidado.

-"¿Ese es el camino?"- la criatura afirmó con la cabeza. El niño se paró frente a el y sonrió –"¿Que estamos esperando?"-

El zorro dio un aullido alegre y así empezaron su viaje, para alejarse de todo y encontrar lo que verdaderamente estaban buscando.

Mas de una vez el zorro se separó del niño para pelear contra los enviados de su antiguo amo, después regresaba con el, tenía suficiente poder sobrepasar los limites que el collar le permitía alcanzar, por lo que sin problemas se alejaba de sus cazadores.

Pero un día las cosas se complicaron, el demonio de fuego quedó atrapado al tratar de ayudarlo, el zorro fue herido, el niño fue separado de su lado, cuando logró escapar de sus captores, descubrió que el ataque realizado sobre el era uno terminal.

Ayudó el niño a escapar, lo llevó a un lugar seguro, detrás del muro de maleza de hierro, fuera de las tierras de Yomi y dentro de las de una conquistadora.

Mukuro.

El no podía seguir, el ataque lo estaba consumiendo, se quedó junto a la que ahora seria la maestra del demonio de fuego hasta que el niño estuvo estable, le pidió que lo cuidara, ella le dijo que aquel demonio de fuego era mas que un chico con surte, ella creía que podía convertirlo en todo un guerrero.

Al zorro le agradó esa idea.

Mukuro logró quitarle el collar negro que lo aprisionaba, la gema roja en el era muy valiosa y la ayudaría en un futuro, era una catalizador de la energía que fluía por el collar, por lo que al retirar, el poder se debilitó y el pudo sobrepasarlo totalmente.

Cuando pudo moverse, se alejó de las tierras de la conquistadora y del demonio de fuego, no sin antes usar lo que quedaba de su energía para ayudar al niño, sólo para descubrir que la energía del ataque había bloqueado su mente, pero el no podía hacer nada.

Lo dejó en un lugar que creía seguro, la dirección que la naturaleza le había marcado cuando lanzó aquel ataque de orientación.

Escapó de los cazadores, se lanzó al mundo humano, donde su alma lo guió al vientre de una mujer, quien le dio vida completa, naciendo.

El tiempo seguía pasando y el iba creciendo como un ser humano común y aun que de vez en cuando en sueños podía ver fragmentos de su pasado, los ignoraba.

Pensaba que aquello era lo mejor.

Se convirtió en un joven de cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos esmeralda, pero el sabia que su origen no era humano y que el poder dentro de el no era poca cosa, así que gran parte de su poder y memoria, quedando apartados por el bien de su nueva vida.

Su madre era fanática de la botánica, cosa que a él le agradaba mucho, aprendió mucho sobre la naturaleza que le faltaba por conocer y sonrió, como quizá nunca antes lo había hecho.

El tiempo pasó, cierto día cuando se encaminaba a la parada del trasporte urbano, se detuvo al mirar una de las tiendas externas del centro comercial de aquel lugar, la música era fuerte y clara y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café estaba entregando volantes.

... _"If God had a name, what would it be_

And would you call it to his face

If you were faced with him in all his glory

What would you ask if you had just one question?"

El joven se acercó a la chica y ella le dio uno de los volantes, pero el se quedó mirando el lugar un rato, siempre le había gustado el sonido de la música.

... _"And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good_

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"- le preguntó la chica, él la miró extrañado –"Pareces interesado en la tienda, o quizá sólo estas pensando en otra cosa y yo estoy siendo entrometida"- dijo algo apenada

-"No, en realidad, me gustaría saber el titulo de esa canción"- le dijo amablemente.

... _"What if God was one of us_

Just a slob like one of us

Just a stranger on the bus

Trying to make his way home….."

-"Ah, se llama '_If God Was One of Us_', es una de mis preferidas"- así, empezaron a conversar sobre aquella canción, la ciudad, la música –"Por cierto, mi nombre es Samara, ¿y el tuyo?"-

-"Yo soy Suuichi"-

Una chica vino mas tarde, de cabello negro y ojos azules, amiga de Samara, su nombre era Liz, se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo.

Un destello blanco cegó a Hiei, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, observó que Kurama estaba cada vez mas tenso, la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos.

-"¡..ichi...!"-

El joven de cabello rojizo se movió con algo de violencia en el lecho en el cual se encontraba recostado y estrujó las sábanas.

-"¡..uuichi!..."-

El abismo negro estaba tomado forma, los innumerables destellos de imágenes estaban uniéndose en un secuencia que poco a poco fue tomando enlace, hasta finalmente tener sentido.

-"¡Suuichi...!"-

El torbellino de imágenes fue formando un horizonte, una imagen clara, pero a la vez desconocida, finalmente un enorme destello blanco disipó todo aquello, para dar paso a la coherencia.

-"¡Suuichi Minamino!"- gritó la voz de una chica –"¿Me estas escuchando?"- preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de molestia por la situación que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Kurama abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en el suelo, debajo de algún tipo de mueble que diminuía el grado de luz en aquella área, complementando aquel panorama extraño, el claro sonido de música se hizo notar.

El joven parpadeó, cerca de él estaba lo que parecía en disco compacto y por la posición en la que se encontraba, podría decir que estaba tratando de alcanzarlo.

-"Suuichi, no hemos limpiado debajo de esa repisa en semanas...no debí de haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero bueno, mi punto es, te vas a ensuciar, sal de ahí de inmediato"- dijo la voz de la misma chica.

Kurama alcanzó el disco y salió de por debajo de aquel mueble, se sacudió la camisa, que era una tipo polo de color azul con el logotipo de una empresa.

-"¡¿Laguen podrirá decirle a Sam que la selección de este día es pésima?!, ¡Si se hace llamar DJ que ponga algo bueno!"- gritó una joven, Kurama miró sobre su hombro, la chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y ojos azules de una visión anterior estaba acomodando en unos estantes accesorios de reproductores portátiles.

La chica se puso una gorra color azul, haciendo juego con la camisa de lo que concluyó era un uniforme, volteó hacia el frente, encontrándose con otra cara extrañamente familiar, la joven de cabello color castaño y ojos café de la visión del concierto, vestida igual que el, pero con la gorra, como la chica del cabello negro.

El joven leyó en el gafete de la muchacha, ahí, en una estilizadas letras distorsionadas, se podía leer con claridad _"Samara"_.

-"Tenemos que terminar con el estante de los _hits_ de este mes antes de que el centro comercial abra, se nos esta haciendo tarde"- dijo mientras acercaba una caja llena de discos, la joven levantó la vista al techo poniendo cara de disgusto –"Liz tiene razón, la selección de Sam es un asco, ¡¡Samuel, pon algo decente antes de que te saque de la tienda!!"- reclamó lazando una caja vacía hacia un joven detrás de unas consolas en una esquina.

-"¡No me culpen!"- reclamó el joven de decolorado cabello amarillento y ojos verde claro –"Esta selección es de Marco, ya saben que le gusta fastidiar, yo acabo de llegar"-

Sam sacó un disco de entre sus cosas, cortó la música y puso la nueva selección mezclaza especialmente por él.

__

.... "Hay momentos que me dan

ganas de explicar

como el alma no sintió

lo que el cuerpo dio

y es que se que alguna vez

así me pasó

pero ahora haces que

eso cambie"

La música empezó a sonar con una mezcla de instrumentos y acordes electrónicos, las chicas empezaron a moverse mientras los muchachos seguían el ritmo mientras acomodaban todo.

Kurama era empleado en una tienda de discos.

__

... "tienes miedo, se ve en tus ojos

vas a temblar"

-"Ahora si, con eso de fondo si puedo trabajar"- dijo Samara guiñando un ojos, Liz soltó una risita y siguió moviéndose mientras acomodaba el estante.

__

... "Enséñame lo que piensas

que mi vida no sea mortal

enséñame lo que sientes

lo único que ahora quiero escuchar"

El joven empezó a acomodar los discos en los estantes de acuerdo a como Samara le indicaba mientras ella hacia lo mismo en un estante junto, Liz se acercó cuando terminó con su tarea.

-"¿Qué tal el concierto de Yanni chicos?"- preguntó la joven abriendo una de las cajas de los nuevos discos por acomodar.

-"¡Genial, único, lo mejor que he presenciado en mi vida!"- dijo Samara con gran emoción, Kurama sonrió.

_"Pero el tiempo pasará_

no lo podré evitar

el momento ya llegó

el miedo me venció

si pudieras comprender

lo mismo que yo

trataría de gritar

y acercarme"

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras Kurama aprecia no prestar mas atención a su alrededor, quizá solo la música que chocaba entre las paredes de la tienda era lo que lo mantenía activo, el joven se quedó quieto observando los cartelones que eran colgados de las vigas del techo del lugar.

... _"Tus palabras detienen el tiempo_

vas a temblar"

Algo estaba demasiado pesando en el ambiente y el joven no tenía idea de lo que era, observó a su alrededor, era como si la escena poco a poco se fuese tornado en una siniestra cámara lenta, lo cual, sin saber de todo la razón, lo aterraba, sus ojos vieron hacia las puertas de cristal de la tienda, aquellas que del otro lado del lugar que dejaban ver la calle y no el interior del centro comercial.

__

... "Enséñame lo que piensas

que mi vida no sea mortal

enséñame lo que sientes

lo único que ahora quiero escuchar"

Su mirada se afiló, pasando a través de los carros en movimiento, de la gente que pasaba, de los empleados en la tienda, Liz y Samara guardaron silencio, lo vieron con intriga, la expresión de su amigo se había tornado fantasmal.

__

... "Enséñame lo que piensas

que mi vida no sea mortal

enséñame lo que sientes

lo único que ahora quiero escuchar"

Kurama soltó el conjunto de discos que hacia unos momentos tenía en las manos, estos cayeron con un golpe sonoro al suelo, algunos se agrietaron con el golpe, los empleados a su alrededor viraron la mirada al escuchar aquel sonido.

El joven estaba aterrado, al otro lado de la calle esta la familiar figura del Rey del Makai extendiendo una mano hacia él, Kurama cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la calle, ya no había nadie, el joven se sintió extraño, pero regresó a su trabajo.

El camino a casa esa noche fue callado, demasiado silencioso para su gusto, en el autobús se sentía fuera de lugar y al bajar de el una inmensa sensación de paranoia, empezó a caminar mas rápido, la noche era lluviosa, el clima no le ayudaba a calmarse.

La noche se hizo mas oscura y el viento parecía hablar, pero el joven no le gustaban las palabras que decía, se quedó observando el cielo, escuchando.

Fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?"- dijo una profunda y desafortunadamente conocida voz, una mano cubrió su boca y otra lo atrapó por la cintura.

Yomi.

El joven creyó estar alucinando, pero no era así, el nombre que lo estaba amenazando era tan real como el viento que azotaba la ciudad esa noche.

-"He estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"- le dijo en voz serena, Kurama estaba asustado y la fuerza de Yomi no se comparaba con la suya –"Es interesante ver la figura que haz tomando esta vez... estoy complacido"- en un movimiento rápido, el desprevenido chico de ojos verdes quedó atrapado en un beso forzado por Yomi.

Kurama abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedó paralizado por la acción de aquel demonio de gran poder, quien cuando rompió el beso, tenia ambas manos en la cara del joven.

-"¿Qué...?"- Kurama no pudo terminar.

-"Tu regresaras con migo"-

-"¡No!"-

Kurama trató de confrontar al demonio, sin éxito alguno, para cuando acordaba, había sido lazando contra una pared que se derrumbó al entrar en contacto con ella.

-"...mi posesión regresa a su lugar de custodia"-

después de esa frase, Kurama no escuchó mas de la voz de Yomi, puesto que todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

Cuado despertó estaba confinado en la habitación del Rey de Gandara, quien tan pronto lo vio, lanzó un maleficio sobre el, sintió como si la vida se le fuera arrebatada, una esencia plateada fue arrebatada de su interior.

Cuando terminó, estaba tendido en el lecho, sin poder moverse y con nauseas, en una orilla, le esencia plateada había tomando la forma de un zorro, el cual Yomi aprisionó en un campo de energía tan pronto estuvo completo.

-"Para seguir con el trabajo que empecé hace tanto, tengo que empezar por esto, con el tiempo aquella memoria tuya será destruida por completa y será cuando el poder resurja y mi victoria sea segura"-

Kurama comprendió lo que se le había arrebatado, aquella esencia, aquella figura que se había formando con ese esencia robada.

Su libre albedrío.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama tuvo un sueño profundo y en blanco después de eso, Hiei lo miraba con preocupación, ahora sabía que el ser que había visto en sus sueños, ahora estaba frente a él.

-"Han pasando muchas cosas"- dijo una voz, Hiei levantó la vista para encontrarse con un desconocido para el, un demonio con alas de dragón, pero era una proyección, su imagen era traslucida.

-"Quien eres"- preguntó el joven en seco

-"Soy el dragón blanco, Miwaku, quien una vez sostuvo la sagrada perla Kaettekita"- Hiei parpadeó –"He venido ah advertirte que Kurama esta en peligro, mas del que crees poder ver, no es sólo Yomi o el grupo Yazuka, los que sostiene mi amuleto también lo buscan, el Reikai se ah enterado de que el tesoro que una vez protegí ahora esta con vida y no quieren que recupere su poder"-

-"¿Qué?"-

Mukuro entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave al ver al dragón y el estado en que estaba Kurama.

-"Prosigue"- exigió el demonio de fuego.

-"Cuando el poder de Kurama regrese a su plano estado, será cuando mas este en peligro, puesto será cuando el momento de arrebatarle la vida para destruir o poseer ese poder sea el indicado"-

-"¡no lo permitiré!"- gritó el joven poniéndose de pie visiblemente molesto –"Kurama no es un objeto"-

-"Tienes razón"- contestó el dragón blanco –"Pero otros no piensas de esa forma"- dijo con algo de tristeza. –"¿Qué harás, cuales son tus motivos para involucrarte en esto?"- preguntó el guardián, Hiei afiló la mirada.

-"No permitiré que pase esa tragedia, no lo haré, le debo mucho a Kurama y no sólo, quiero ayudarlo, realmente quiero ayudarlo, tan sólo porque se trata de él, eso es suficiente"-

Miwaku sonrió y después miró a Kurama, quien seguía profundamente dormido, la proyección del guardián devolvió la mirada al demonio de fuego.

-"Tengo que retirarme"- dijo el dragón

-"¿Tu puedes ayudar al muchacho?"- preguntó Mukuro, el dragón la miró sobre su hombro.

-"Si, pero no hasta que el sello que mantiene mis poderes unidos a quien busca la perla sea roto"-

-"Tanto el guardián como el tesoro terminaron atrapados dentro de si mismos...."- dijo la conquistadora en voz baja.

-"Pero tiene solución"- respondió Hiei –"Para ambos"- el joven miró el paisaje del crepúsculo que se apreciaba por la ventana –"Jamás pensé que al venir a este lugar, todo cambiaria, tanto...tan rápido"-

-"¿Estas arrepentido?"- le preguntó Mukuro acercándose un poco, Hiei negó con la cabeza

-"No, nunca"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke levantó la vista, el amuleto empezó a brillar, sus ojo se fijaron en la imagen del dragón blanco en el espejo, estaban cerca.

-"Ahí esta"- dijo el detective espiritual, Kuwabara se acercó a el y miró hacia el rente, donde las tierras del castillo de Yomi se extendían hacia el horizonte.

-"Es hora"-

**__**

Continuará.......

****

Notas de la autora

·"What if God was One of Us" de Joan Osborne

·"Enséñame" de Morbo.

****

Nonite-chan: Me gusta dar detalles y revelar el fondo, a veces si se va directamente al punto, no se disfruta la historia P.

****

Ruri-Sakuma: No te preocupes, mi computadora también se indispone a veces xD.

****

Roquel: Si, es ese espíritu es parte y parte, ya se reveló que parte de ese energía es la voluntad de Kurama.

****

Ixchell: Bienvenida al club!

****

Alex-Wind: si, jaja, tiene complejo de culpa xP.

****

Almadangel: Por supuesto que lo continuará y terminaré, no te preocupes por eso ).

****

Eli-chan1: Lamento el retraso, pero a veces las cosas no se acomodan x.x

****

Edith: Tú también continua tus fics amiga!.

****

Suisho Haruka: Me da gusto que hayas podido registrarte :D

****

NizzaMinamino: Si y es que Hiei es sí en la serie, pero no quiere admitirlo xD.

****

Hirui no Shadow: Me siento alegada, me alegra que te guste mi estilo. Gracias.


	9. Tarde Obscura

**Nota: **Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

Capitulo IX: Tarde Obscura

Estaba lloviendo, Gandara estaba bajo una lluvia que aun que calmada, no brindaba la tranquilidad que las lloviznas pueden dar a los mortales.

Kurama colocó una mano en el cristal de la ventana, podía sentir la presencia de Miwaku cada vez mas cerca y sin embargo, no sentía nada dentro de si, era una vacío profundo dentro de su ser y se preguntaba la razón de ello, indagando dentro de su memoria, encontró la respuesta.

-"¿Kurama?"- ojos verdes encontró la mirada de Hiei en la suya

-"Siempre me pregunté porque no podía dejar este lugar por mas que lo deseara, ahora se la razón, no puedo tomar ese decisión, mi volunta se me fue arrebata, sin embargo, no fue por completo, porque aun seguía siendo yo... sin memoria, sin voluntad, pero aun así yo"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"- le preguntó intrigado

-"Antes no sentía este vacío, pero ahora que parte de lo que perdí ha regresado, se siente ese espacio faltante..."-

-"Será mejor que descanses"- dijo de pronto Mukuro desde un rincón, Kurama la miró extrañado –"Tu youki se esta descontrolando"- aclaró.

Kurama sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, después regresó su vista hacia el paisaje bajo la lluvia en Gandara.

-"Mis poderes están resurgiendo, es por ello que esta debilidad física en mi se ha presentado"- dijo en voz baja, Hiei afiló la mirada.

Según las palabras de Miwaku, en este momento era cuando Kurama estaba mas vulnerable debido a esos cambios en su youki, cuando se presentaban, ojos verdes perdía fuerza, no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo estaría en esta situación, el periodo de debilidad era temporal, pero si Kurama era atacado durante uno de esos periodos, seria mortal.

-"Se acerca la hora"- dijo Hiei –"Mukuro..."- la conquistadora miró a su heredero –"...te lo encargo"- dijo de forma seria, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El demonio de fuego salió de la habitación, Kurama se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, mientras Mukuro se prepara para cualquier cosa, Yomi podría atacar, así como los enviados de Reikai.

La mujer pensaba en lo complicado que debía ser todo esto para el joven, ella podía recordar cuando encontró a el zorro plateado y Hiei, aquello cambió su vida y estaba agradecida por ello, ese cambió, ese momento, cuando caminó hacia el muro de maleza de hierro y tuvo ese encuentro, no cambiaría nada de ello y ahora, era el momento de regresarle el favor el muchacho.

Mukuro sonrió y rió para si misma, aquella reunión de tregua hacía resultado realmente mas interesante de lo que esperaba.

- . - . - . - . -

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, la noche era oscura y el sonido de la lluvia al caer inundaba cada rincón del castillo.

Hiei se escabulló entre los pasillos, el ambiente era pesado, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Yomi, uno de los guardias entró y el aprovechó para deslizarse hacía el lugar y ocultarse en uno de los rincones entro los muchos libreros.

El guardia miró alrededor y dejó unos papeles en el escritorio, Yomi entró en su despacho y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

El líder demonio tomó los papeles y los leyó.

-"Señor, el tiempo se agota, si quiere desarrollar este plan, tiene que tener el poder de la perla lo antes posible"- dijo el demonio, que era de apariencia similar a Yomi, pero de sólo cuatro orejas, cabello azulado hasta la barbilla y negros, iris y pupila.

-"No me lo tienes que decir Aki"- respondió Yomi llamando por su nombre al general en jefe de su ejercito.

Aki sonrió con descaro mientras Yomi se relajó en el sillón y miró el techo, Aki sabía que su líder era una hombre astuto, habían estado esperando este momento desde hacia mucho y ahora se acerca la hora decisiva.

-"¿Qué harás?"- preguntó el demonio de ojos negros.

-"Kurama esta en aquella línea del tiempo en que es vulnerable como un ser, es cuando el poder de la perla puede ser explotado o destruido, por supuesto que yo pienso realizar la primera acción"-

-"El reikai ya envió a alguien"- dijo Aki sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio –"Hay rumores, los centinelas han reportado actividad espiritual fuera de lo común en la zona"-

-"Si, ya se habían tardado"- comentó Yomi –"Pero Kurama sigue dentro del castillo, por lo que ellos no pueden alcanzarlo, pero esta en mis manos su destino y se perfectamente lo que debo hacer con eso para alcanzar la gloria"-

Hiei escuchaba aquella conversación atentamente, no podía asegurar que su presencia era poco detectadle o Yomi estaba distraído, no le importaba, mientras no se le descubriera, no había problema.

Yomi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta principal, Aki la abrió.

-"¿Señor?"- preguntó el general.

-"Tengo que poner alto a los entrometidos de reikai, que es lo que me podría llegar a consternar... Kurama no es un ser ordinario, por lo que el Reikai podría sacar ventaja de eso para usarlo en mi contra..."- El demonio sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Aki miró a su líder unos momentos antes de el mismo salir de la habitación, si sus deducciones eran correctas, Yomi planeaba tener un enfrentamiento directo con aquellos enviados del Reikai y si era así, esa seria una batalla interesante de presenciar.

El demonio de cabello azulado agitó el brazo, provocando un ligero viento, el cual desvaneció la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, salió y cerró la puerta, asegurándola por fuera.

- . - . - . - . -

Hiei salió de su escondite al escuchar el seguro de la puerta ser puesto, analizó la habitación con cuidado, a pesar de carecer de luz, él podía distinguir los objetos, de vez en cuando el rayo iluminaba un poco la habitación, seguido de el estruendo de un trueno y después la oscuridad y el silencio.

Mukuro le dijo sobre un pasaje, Yomi lo debía tener protegido con algún tipo de hechizo, lo cual lo hacía difícil de distinguir.

El demonio de ojos rojos se maldijo a si mismo por no poner mas atención a lo en reconocer hechizos se refiere, le parecía una materia aburrida, además de complicada, él no era una mago, pero en ese momento deseó al menos tener esa cualidad.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, un rayo iluminó en blanco todo, fue cuando lo vio.

Una pintura en óleo de un tamaño modesto opacada por los llamativos objetos que la rodeaban en la pared detrás del escritorio de Yomi, el retrato era de Gandara, la vieja Gandara, aquella ciudad majestuosa que los ancestros del gobernante actual vieron, latiera que fue antes de la guerra y los destrozos del tiempo.

Una Gandara hermosa, un viejo recuerdo.

Las voces de Sindie y Amelí regresaron a su mente, resonando en la frase "Un viejo recuerdo", lo había mencionado cuando dijo querer ayudar a Kurama.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta le retrato y extendió la mano, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la superficie de la vieja pero aun perpetua pintura.

Estaba colmada de energía, una fuerza mágica de reserva, Hiei se apartó un poco y extendió la mano, dejando que una llamarada rodeara el cuadro, mezclando un fuerza mágica de sello con una de ataque, la luz desapareció.

La pared se dividió en dos pasando por el cuadro y las paredes se corrieron hacia los lados, dejando ver un pasillo oscuro que daba a unas escaleras de caracol.

El joven tomó una antorcha extinta que estaba en un soporten la pared, la encendió usando su propio poder de fuego y empezó a descender las escaleras.

La luz rojiza de la antorcha y el ligero calor que esta emitía mantenían al demonio de fuego en un estado de alerta, sólo su sombra causada por la luz del fuego debía de estar rodeándolo, la múltiple silueta plasmada en las paredes desaparecía al caminar, el circulo de luz lo seguiría mientras la antorcha estuviese en su mano.

La iluminación cambió, una ligera luz blanca podía verse cada vez que se acercaba mas al final de las escaleras de caracol, hasta que el brillo le permitió apagar la antorcha.

Dejó el objeto en el soporte al final de las escaleras y entró en una habitación de piedra, cuyo techo se extendía altamente, iluminada en blanco.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al centro de la habitación, donde la luz nacía, un pilar no muy alto rodeado por un campo de energía y uno mas de mayor diámetro sobre este.

-"¿Te perdiste en medio del camino?"- preguntó Hiei con la voz algo quebrada, por mas fuerte que fuera, ver a la hermosa criatura plateada recostada en esa prisión hacía emerger sus sentimientos, erala imagen del zorro plateado que lo ayudó siendo un niño, sólo en espíritu, fuego plateado con forma protegiendo una parte de Kurama, aquello que le hacia faltaba para volver a ser el mismo.

El zorro plateado levantó la cabeza y golpeó el campo de engría con una pata y dejó escapar un sonido, movió sus cuatro colas a la vez como cuando un cachorro esta contento.

Hiei sonrió y alzó la mano, contero su energía lo mejor que pudo, el rayo de fuego negro golpeó directamente la barrera, esta se destrozó como si fuera cristal, lo mismo pasó con la segunda.

El zorro de fuego plateado bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a Hiei, quien pasó una mano por la cabeza de la criatura.

-"Haz crecido mucho... Kurama"-

-"¡Yii!"- dijo suavemente el zorro, moviendo sus cuatro colas.

- . - . - . - . -

Kurama entrecerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco, Mukuro lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un sillón negro, donde el joven tomó asiento, se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-"¿Kurama?"- llamó la conquistadora al joven.

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, las imágenes se fueron creando en su mente, los guerreros de semblante desconocido peleando en contra de Yomi, el demonio de fuego alanzando su espada, la conquistadora.

-"Una visión..."- dijo Kurama en voz baja, aquella habilidad de ver mas allá de lo que los ojos alcanzaban estaba desarrollándose mas, una vez había ayudado a salvar la vida de Hiei, pero esta vez, no estaba seguro del significado de aquellas imágenes.

-"Trata de ordenarlas... encontrar un patrón"- sugirió Mukuro, quien ya había tratado con seres con la habilidad de la visión a futuro en ocasiones pasadas –"Todas tus visiones son simples imágenes de lo que puede pasar su el presente sigue el curso actual, pero pueden cambiarse, ya lo hiciste una vez"-

-"Esta bien, buscaré un orden en esto"- dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro, buscando concentración.

La imagen de Miwaku fue lo primero que apareció, el dragón blanco estaba en su forma falsa extendiendo su mano hacia él, llamándolo con euforia, Hiei lanzado un ataque, aquellos dos guerreros de semblante desconocido lanzado un ataque justo en su dirección, el grito de ira de Yomi y después un silencio extraño, como si hubiese sido apartado del campo de acción en el que se encontraba.

-"Parece... una batalla, pero no la entiendo... parece girar alrededor de mi, cosa que no me sorprende, pero no se como interpretar el repentino silencio del final..."-

- . - . - . - . -

-"Muy bien, tenemos que llegar a la habitación donde esta Kurama"- el zorro dio un chillido –"Si, ay se que tu eres Kurama, me refiero al otro Kurama"- Hiei alzó una ceja cuando el zorro lo miró con cara de no entender nada –"¿Sabias que te dividieron en dos, verdad?"- el zorro torció un oreja –"¿Lo sospechabas?"- ahora afirmó con la cabeza –"Bien..."-

-"Yii..."-

-"Si, es por eso que de repente te deban deseos de gritar, es por que tu otro yo estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, al menos eso fue lo que entendí"-

-"iii..."-

Ambos estaban en los pasillos del castillo, el zorro plateado estaba brillando pero con menos intensidad, Hiei se había quitado la túnica superior de su traje, quedándose con la camiseta negra, usó aquel estereotipo de abrigo para cubrir a la criatura plateada parcialmente.

-"Si sigues brillando vamos a tener problemas". Le dijo en voz baja, el zorro lo miró algo indignado –"...ya se que no es tu culpa"-

Con destreza y velocidad, Hiei logró llevar al zorro hasta la habitación donde estaban Mukuro y Kurama, colocó la mano en la parilla de la puerta y suspiró, el zorro a su lado semi cubierto por la túnica.

-"¿Listo, ya es hora"-

- . - . - . - . -

Kurama escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, sintió un extraño ambiente de calma, levantó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la imagen de Hiei, retirando su abrigo del lomo de un zorro plateado.

Ojos verdes se levantó y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, en seguida se cubrió de un aura de un leve color ojos, al igual que la criatura espiritual, quien se leñazo hacia él APRA luego convertirse totalmente en esencia y unirse a la ya revelada aura del joven.

Kurama se abrazó a si a mismo, sintiendo como los recuerdos, emociones y el control sobre si mismo eran restaurados cuando aquella parte de si mismo regresaba para volver a ser uno con su persona.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco, Hiei gritó lleno de furia mientras Mukuro se apartó del ángulo del golpe de energía que había sido lanzado por el intruso, Kurama estaba sofocado, abrió los ojos para ver la borrosa imagen de Yomi lanzado un ataque contra el demonio de fuego y a su segundo al mando, Aki, corriendo hacía él.

-"¡Kurama!"- gritó Hiei al notar aquello.

-"¡Ven aquí maldito mocoso, tu batalla es con migo!"- Yomi se lanzó contra él –"¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes¡Debiste haber muerto en esa emboscada!"-

-"¡Lo sabia!"- gritó Mukuro –"¡Maldito bastardo, te enfrentaras a mi por el hecho de querer engañarme!"-

-"¡No molestes bruja!"- le respondió, fue cuando Hiei conectó un golpe directo contra su rostro.

-"¡Jamás te atrevas a insultarla, sólo yo puedo hacer eso!"-

-"No sé si tomar eso como una grosería o un cumplido..."- dijo Mukuro para si arqueando una ceja.

-"Jefe..."- llamó Aki

-"¿Que quieres!"- el demonio de cabellos azules sólo señaló el lugar donde estaba Kurama, el youki del joven estaba expuesto, los yayos de energía surgiendo y su cabello estaba cambiando de color.

-"Tenemos un problema..."-

-"Me lleva el diablo..."- maldijo Yomi entre dientes.

Hiei, sin bajar su guardia, regresó su atención a Kurama, el cabello del joven estaba entre una combinación de rojo con rayos blancos, pudo notar que entre estos, había unas orejas plateadas, su ropa estaba desapareciendo para ser remplazada con unas de color blanco.

El demonio de fuego no creía saber que estaba pasando, hasta que una la energía de Kurama explotó por completo, donde solía estar el joven de ojos verdes, ahora estaba un Youko de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

-"Esto es nuevo..."- dijo Youko en voz baja mirando las palmas de sus manos.

Yomi levantó la mano y lanzó un ataque, Kurama saltó para esquivarlo, Mukuro tomó su mano y lo sacó de la habitación, Hiei detrás de ellos.

-"Aquí no hay espacio"- dijo la conquistadora mientras corrían por el pasillo.

-"¡Por aquí!"- se escuchó una voz, las gemelas abeja salieron de un cruce de los pasillos y los guiaron por lo que parecía un laberinto, hasta un enorme vitral.

Hiei desplegó su katana e hizo del vitral miles de trozos de vidrio de colores en el suelo, Sindie y Amelí salieron primero y se elevaron en el aire, Youko salto junto con Mukuro, Hiei hizo lo mismo, pero tomó a Amelí del tobillo.

-"¡Hey!"-

-"Necesito explicaciones"- dijo en seco, Sindie miró nerviosa a su hermana, ellas cruzaron miradas y afirmaron con la cabeza.

- . - . - . - . -

El grupo se había alejado del castillo, pero sabía que Yomi estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos, aun seguían en sus tierras, se acercaban al limite, Youko corría detrás de Mukuro, Hiei estaba detrás de él, Sindie y Amelí volaban a sus lados.

-"A ver si entendí..."- comenzó Hiei –"El zorro plateado era la mayor parte de la fuerza youko de Kurama..."-

-"Así es"- dijo Youko dando un salto para esquivar un tronco

-"Que se fue desarrollando cada vez mas al estar atrapada"-

-"Es como un mecanismo de defensa"- dijo Amelí –"Como estaba atrapado, decidió guardar fuerza para evolucionarla y lograr liberarse"-

-"Como cuando los demonios abeja se encierran en los capullos para avanzara un nivel superior"- completó Sindie.

-"¿sabían sobre esto?"- preguntó Youko mirando a las chicas sobre su hombro sin detenerse

-"No exactamente"- dijeron al unísono –"Cuando localizamos a tu otro yo, notamos que estaba en un estado de hibernación por así decirlo, que es familiar a la evolución de nivel de otros youkos"- aclararon.

-"Kurama"- llamó Hiei.

El grupo se detuvo, Youko miró al demonio de fuego y parpadeó

-"¿Que ocurre?"-

-"¿Es la primera vez que tomas esta forma?"- Kurama levantó los ojos al cielo y sonrió algo apenado

-"Si..."-

Se escuchó un ruido, Youko tomó una expresión seria, cientos de ramas se alzaron del suelo y se lazaron contra lo que se ocultaba en los alrededores.

-"¡Hoa!"- Yusuke salió de su escondite, lazando un disparo de su reigun cortando las lianas, Kuwabara desplegó su reiken imitado el acto.

-"¿Quién rayos son ellos?"- preguntó el joven de cabello anaranjado a su compañero, quien no bajó la guardia ante la mirada de "muérete" de Hiei quien parecía que lo atacaría en cualquier momento.

-"No sé, no es importante... pero¿sabes que si lo es?"- Yusuke sonrió

-"¿Ha?"-

El detective espiritual sacó el amuleto del dragón, el cual brillaba intensamente, Mukuro no esperó un segundo, lanzó una taque contra Yusuke, rompiendo el espejo, Miwaku apareció frente a ellos, algo confundido de la situación.

-"¡Hey, necesitaba eso!"- se quejó el joven.

-"Tenia que ser"- dijo la conquistadora algo fastidiada –"¿Eres el hijo de Raizen no es así?"- Yusuke parpadeó, Mukuro dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"¿Ese es el hijo de Raizen?"- dijo Hiei apuntando al joven –"¿mientes, no es así, parece un idiota"-

-"¡Estoy aquí en frente por si no te habías dado cuenta!"- Yusuke hizo un berrinche. Mientras Kuwabara lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-"Yusuke, no venimos a discutir tu posición social¿dónde esta la perla, en lugar del amuleto ahora esta ese tipo que parece mitad dragón"- dijo señalando a Miwaku.

-"Tengo nombre"- dijo el dragón blanco en tono calmado.

-"Bueno, podemos presentarnos mas tarde, cerca de aquí esta la perla¿no es así, me puedes decir donde esta?"- preguntó Yusuke.

-"No"- contestó sin cambiar el tono de su voz

-"¿Por qué!"- preguntó un alarmado detective.

-"El amuleto esta roto, ya no tengo por que seguir bajo sus ordenes, yo solía ser el guardián de la perla, no pienso entregársela a nadie"- contestó aun de forma calmada, se pasó una mano por el cabello y agitó las alas.

Youko, al notar que los detectives estaban en su búsqueda, permaneció en guardia en todo momento, Hiei estaba rechinado los dientes, Sindie y Amelí se miraron entre ellas y afirmaron con la cabeza, sus alas empezaron a zumbar con mas fuerza, hasta producir una onda de sonido bastante peculiar.

-"!Ha!"- Yusuke y Kuwabara se cubrieron los oídos, Youko lanzó una planta que brotó en seguida, una flor bastante bizarra, puesto que parecía tener dientes, esta atacó.

-"¡Yusuke!"- Kuwabara tomó del brazo del detective y lo sacó de la zona de impacto, Yusuke levantó las manos como si sostuviera un arma y empezó a cargar energía.

-"¡Reigun!"- gritó, una rayo de energía golpeó a la planta, desintegrándola, Youko miró esto.

-"Es fuerte..."- dijo entre dientes, es planta no era fácil de destruir y ese hombre lo había hecho de un solo disparo.

Hiei lanzó una serie de llamaradas haciendo mas grande la distancia entre ellos y los detectives.

-"Yomi esta cerca"- dijeron Sindie y Amelí, Miwaku se elevó en el aire para terminar a un lado de las chicas abeja, quienes lo miraron con curiosidad y después sonrieron. –"Bienvenido"- dijeron al unísono y los tres se elevaron un poco mas en el aire.

Una gran explosión golpeó a todos y cada uno de los presentes, los detectives alzaron la vista para encontrarse con la presencia de Yomi.

-"Detectives espirituales, les ordeno salir de mis tierras y no regresar"- dijo en un tono lúgubre, Yusuke se puso de pie.

-"Me niego, tengo trabajo que hacer"- le contestó

-"La perla me pertenece, yo crié su poder y mantuve su fuerza, es tiempo de que esa acción me beneficie"-

-"Me temo que no podemos permitir eso"- dijo una voz, Yusuke levantó la vista para encontrarse con Koenma en su forma adulta y Raizen a un lado de él.

-"¿Padre, que estas haciendo aquí?"-

-"Hijo"- Raizen fue a lado de su hijo –"Quiero que des un tiro certero, hacia ese youko"- dijo señalando a Kurama

Kurama afiló la mirada, Yusuke no preguntó, sólo se puso de pie y cargó un disparó, Youko se movió rápidamente, esquivando todos los ataques del hijo de Raizen.

Hiei corrió hacia donde estaba sucediendo ese encuentro, pero fue sorprendido por Aki, quien lanzó un golpe firme contra él, dejándolo en el suelo.

-"¡Hiei!"- Kurama se distrajo, todo pasó muy rápido, el reigun dio justo en su nuca, Youko cayó al suelo y su aura disminuyó y cambió su apariencia, se encontraba en su forma de zorro plateado, se paró sobre sus cuatro patas con dificultad, tratando de localizar donde estaba Hiei.

Dentro de si, Kurama no entendía nada, como el golpe de Yusuke había sido directo, el poder de defensa de youko fue destrozado, provocando que de inmediato regresara al primero de sus aspectos.

El zorro sacudió la cabeza, su visión estaba regresando a la normalidad, pero estaba mareado, se concentró.

Kurama se sentía extrañamente familiar, hacia mucho que no tomaba la forma de un zorro y era la primera vez que tomaba de youko y aun así era él, simplemente era una extraña familiaridad consigo mismo.

Localizó a Hiei, esquivó un ataque por parte de Aki y pasó a un lado de Yomi, llegó a donde estaba Hiei y se sentó a su lado, con una de sus colas empezó a rozar el rostro del joven, quien estornudó y se sentó en el suelo.

-"ah..."- Hiei miró a Kurama –"No reí que podías hacer eso"-

_-Yo tampoco-_ Dijo la voz de ojos verdes sólo para Hiei, el demonio de fuego se puso de pie, Miwaku junto con Mukuro y las chicas abeja llegaron hasta donde estaban.

-"Nadie arruinará mis planes..."- dijo la notablemente molesta voz de Yomi, quien parecía arder en su propia furia.

Hiei alzó la katana, mientras Mukuro lanzó una mirada de despecho hacia el gobernante de Gandara, dispuesta a atacarlo.

-"¡Yii!"- Hiei reconoció ese sonido como el grito de zorro Kurama, al voltear, divisó como Koenma había colocado un collar en el cuello del youko y Kuwabara y Yusuke estaba evitando que escapara.

-"¡NO!"- gritó Yomi lanzando un ataque contra ellos, pero Koenma colocó un escudo que lo repelió.

-"¡Kurama!"- gritó Miwaku y se percató de sus error.

-"Así que estaba en lo cierto, este youko es la perla Kaettekita"- dijo Raizen, Yusuke lo miró confundido, Hiei rechinó los dientes.

-"Nada personal chico, pero tenemos que irnos"- el campo de energía que cubría a Koenma y compañía se tornó blanco y después desapareció, llevándose a Kurama consigo.

Yomi lanzó un grito de frustración, antes de que sediera cuenta, la katana de Hiei estaba contra su cuello.

-"aparta eso, insolente"- dijo Yomi, Hiei no se movió.

-"Dime lo que sepas"- ordenó, Yomi rió con hipocresía pero cayó cuando el filo de la katana tocó su piel.

-"Ellos eran representantes de Reikai... y como te habrás dado cuenta, Kurama ahora esta bajo su poder"- declaró, depuse golpeó a Hiei fuertemente en la boca del estomago, lanzándolo al suelo. –"Maldito Koenma..."- dijo entre dientes emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su castillo –"¡Aki!"-

El general acudió hasta donde estaba su superior, quien habló en un tono sólo perceptible para el joven.

-"Prepara a las tropas, de inmediato"-

-"Si señor"-

Hiei se quedó en el suelo mirando el cielo, Mukuro estaba de pie junto a él, mientras detrás estaban Miwaku, Sindie y Amelí.

-"El Reikai..."- dijo la conquistadora en voz baja y cruzó los brazos –"Tomate un minuto"- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, Hiei se hincó en el suelo y golpeó la tierra con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que su puño estaba marcando con algunos raspones y un poco de sangre.

El joven se puso de pie, recogió su katana y permaneció en silencio un rato, abrió los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-"Ya"- dijo en tono simple, hablando para con Mukuro, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Muy bien, regresemos a nuestras tierras, ahí veremos que hacer"- dijo la conquistadora empezando a caminar –"Ustedes pueden venir"- dijo al dragón y las chicas, quienes la siguieron.

Hiei caminó en silencio todo el tiempo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, nunca en su vida había pensado en atacar el Reikai, pero ahora le habían dado motivos y no pensaba retractarse.

**Continuará...**

- . - . - . - . -

**Notas de la Autora:**

-Kurama pude tomar la forma de Youko como la de el zorro plateado, no me van a negar que se ve lindo como zorro xD.

-Yusuke no es el malo de la película, pero por el momento no tiene información suficiente de la situación, así que sólo hace lo que su padre le dice, mas adelante se desarrolla su papel en la historia.

Lamento la tardanza, pero las circunstancias no se dieron como yo quisiera y no pude publicar este capitulo hasta la fecha, espero que les haya gustado.

**Alex-Wind: **Yep, he aquí youko xD.**Hirui no Shadow: si tienes una duda en especifico sobre la historia de Kurama, pregúntame, no te quedes con la duda, okay?.**

**Ruri-Sakuma:** por supuesto, nos ponemos de acuerdo y te las paso o te digo donde puedes bajarlas, n.n.

**Akisuki:** no te apures, gracias por tu tiempo :DLiítos: te agradezco tus comentarios, es un gran halago ver que te guste mi estilo, n.n

**Nonite-chan:** No te angusties, no estoy enojada, en serio n.n, me alegra que te guste como escribo las escenas yaoi, no mas decía que sin el resto de la historia estas no se disfrutan del todo, ajajaj :P, no te preocupes –hug- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, en serio, en cuanto a las escenas, claro que puedes hacerlas, me daría mucho gusto verlas, espero que me las muestres cuando las termines, seria muy lindo, gracias!.

Comentarios con bien recibidos en mi dirección de correo electrónico yersifanel –arroba- hotmail –punto- com. Gracias por su tiempo.

PD: detesto que cambien el formato de mi historia, god, los símbolos de admiración y guiones son necesarios, déjalos ahí!... man.


	10. Ne Me Mori Facias

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo X: Ne Me Mori Facias – No me dejes perecer –

Kurama seguía en su forma de zorro, estaba encerrado en una cúpula de energía en lo que supuso era parte del castillo de Enma en el Reikai, se estaba desesperando, un zorro no aceptaba el encierro de una forma muy buena, en especial si tan solo hace poco se le había regresado el libre albedrío.

El zorro lanzó un chillido aterrador, Yusuke, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros del campo de fuerza, se cubrió los oídos, al igual que Kuwabara, quien estaba a su lado.

"¡Esa cosa hace demasiado escándalo!"- se escuchó la voz del joven de cabellera naranja entre los aullidos del zorro.

Yusuke se preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba, obviamente debía de estar molesto por el repentino encierro o el hecho de que se lo hayan llevado por la fuerza, pero en este momento aquel resentimiento parecía estar combinado con algo mas.

Llegó un momento en el que el joven detective bajó las manos que había estado cubriendo sus oídos, tomando una expresión seria, se fue acercando lentamente a la cúpula de energía, Kuwabara lo miró intrigado, Yusuke se arrodilló frente al campo de fuerza, el zorro estaba gruñendo.

"Hey"- habló el joven –"Tranquilo amigo, no te voy a hacer daño"- dijo de forma casual, sonriendo, el zorro levantó la cabeza sorprendido, se sentó mirando al detective un largo rato y ocasionalmente torcía una oreja.

Kuwabara desvió su vista hacia el castillo de Enma, dentro del mismo, Koenma y Raizen había estado discutiendo desde que llegaron, las puertas se abrieron discretamente y el joven pudo ver como Botan se escabullía fuera del palacio con una notable expresión de disgusto.

La joven de cabello celeste se fue acercando hacia los detectives, recuperando un poco la calma, se quedó de pie a un lado de Kuwabara y dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

"¿Tan mal esta todo allá arriba?"- preguntó el joven de cabello naranja.

"No tienes ni la menor idea, el ambiente esta horriblemente tenso, la Señora Natsumi llegó hace poco, y el ambiente empeoró, entre los reclamos de Raizen, las ordenes de Koenma y el mortal silencio de la señora Natsumi...¡creí que moriría en ese momento!"-

"¿Mi madre esta aquí?"- habló Yusuke sin voltear a verla, no despegó la vista de los carmesíes ojos del zorro –"No sabía que vendría, tendré que decirle que su amuleto se rompió"-

Botan se acercó con curiosa hacia Yusuke y se inclinó un poco, para quedar perdida, al igual que el joven, en la mirada de aquella criatura.

"Es muy lindo..."- comentó la joven, cautivada por la criatura, Yusuke lo miraba aun intrigado –"¿Ocurre algo?"-

"Es un Youko"- le dijo –"Al menos se veía como uno antes de que mi padre me pidiera que le disparara"-

Botan se acomodó el cabello, el zorro volteó a verla, moviendo sus cuatro colas, ahora mas clamado que hacia relativamente poco tiempo.

"Los youkos pueden tomar formas alternas en ciertos casos"- le dijo –"Todo depende de su grado de poder y habilidades"-

El zorro empezó a brillar en un rojo pálido, la criatura cerró los ojos, Yusuke se acercó a gatas aun mas a la cúpula y colocó las manos contra la barrera mientras Botan no sabia si tenía que llamar a Koenma e infórmale sobre esto, decidió no hacerlo.

El brillo aumento, cubriéndolo por completo, hasta dejar una silueta de luz roja que tomó otra forma, para luego ese brillo disiparse.

Kuwabara se acercó alarmado, Botan se llevó una mano a la boca y en sus ojos se podía ver completa sorpresa mientras Yusuke sólo parpadeó y levantó una ceja.

Kurama estaba hincado frente a ellos, una mano en el suelo y los mechones de cabello rojizo cubriendo su rostro, el traje negro y túnica rojas que llevaba puestas parecían no tener daños.

El joven se puso de pie y lentamente abrió los ojos, mirando a los presentes frente a el, analizó los alrededores con mas cuidado, sin duda el reikai, podía ver las puertas de los diferentes infiernos a lo lejos, las jóvenes vestidas con kimono sobre aquellas escobas estilizadas guiando las almas y el cielo sin sol ni luna.

Kurama suspiró.

El joven juntó los brazos, se arregló el cabello y procedió a cruzar los brazos, permaneciendo con la miraba baja y una expresión triste.

Yusuke se puso de pie lentamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra señaló al joven, bajó la mano y ladeó la cabeza, observando fijamente al joven, de nuevo ladeó la cabeza, esta vez al lado contrario, abrió la boca mas de una vez pero no dijo palabra alguna.

"¿Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?"- preguntó finalmente Kuwabara –"Ese tipo luce como un ser humano para mi"-

"Lo soy"- contestó Kurama

"¿Ha?"- expresaron los tres la unísono

"En parte lo soy"- habló el joven de ojos verdes de nuevo, levantando la vista –"Mi madre se llama Shiori Minamino, vive en Tokio, mi nombre es Kurama, pero ella me nombró Suuichi"-

"¿He?"- de nuevo, nadie parecía entenderlo, Kurama suspiró una vez mas

"Contéstame algo¿si?"- habló Yusuke, Kurama lo miró de frente –"¿eres un ser como nosotros, entonces?"- preguntó no muy seguro de que esas fueran las palabras correctas –"¿Un Hanyou, como yo, hijo de un demonio y un ser humano?"-

"algo así"- respondió

"¿No que era una perla?"- preguntó Kuwabara bastante confundido, Kurama sonrió, estas personas no eran malas, podía sentirlo.

"La perla kaettekita fue llamada a este mundo por quienes la vieron nacer, la naturaleza, le dieron vida y una alma, convirtiéndola en un ser"- dijo Kurama –"Ese vendría siendo yo"-

"¿Siempre has sido así?"- preguntó botan, él negó con la cabeza

"Al principio era como el zorro plateado que conociste, esa es mi apariencia básica, esta apariencia la gané cuando salí del Makai y me convertí en el hijo de una mujer humana y la apariencia que vio este joven"- dijo refiriéndose a Yusuke –"Es mi forma youko"-

"Hey, eso es interesante"- dijo Yusuke sonriendo abiertamente y sentándose en el suelo –"¿Y que sabes hacer, yo soy bueno peleando, me gusta, ya sabes, un combate, uno bueno, de esos que se disfrutan"-

Yusuke empezó a hablar de lo mucho que le gustaban los torneos y mas sobre si mismo, Kurama sonrió, aquel joven era agradable.

Una parte de su mente seguía preocupado sin importar que y pensando en Hiei¿estaría bien, no podía saberlo, ahora no sabía que eran lo pasaría consigo mismo, pero mas que todo eso, quería saber como estaba Hiei, todo pasó tan rápido...

Desde una ventana en los corredores del castillo, Natsumi miraba como su hijo había iniciado una animada conversación, por no decir monologo, con el joven que resultó ser la encarnación de la perla Kaettekita, pensó en su amulo, había conjurado un poder sobre el dragón blanco, guardián de la perla, para encontrarla, pero este había sido liberando cuando el amuleto se rompió.

A como veía las cosas, el Reikai daría un orden drástica contra ese joven de cabello rojizo, que culpa alguna no tenía, el sólo pensar en ver al dragón enfurecido por haber sido usando en contra de su _perla_ la hacía estremecer, ella no quería un destino fatal para con un inocente, pero no sabía que hacer, ella debía permanecer leal a su pareja y ver por el bien común de su gente, por lo que dejar que alguien inadecuado obtuviera una poder destructivo, no era una opción.

Pero.

Matar, porque eso era lo que pasaría, una sentencia de muerte, a un inocente no tenía justificación, esta mal no importa de que ángulo se vea, no importa al razón, la excusa, es incorrecto, esta mal.

"Es injusto"- dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Dio media vuelta, mirando las puertas de la oficina en la que su consorte y Koenma discutían, hacia poco que decidió ausentarse de la reunión, el ambiente era muy desagradable, pero a como vio las cosas antes de salir, aquello iba para largo.

La mujer suspiró y regresó su atención al patio, donde su hijo seguía hablando, esta vez Kuwabara y Botan participaban en la platica también al contrario de ojos verdes, quien seguía atento, pero no parecía tener deseos de conversar, cosa que era muy normal viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, todo a causa del poder que llevaba dentro.

__

El poder de la perla.

Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pero necesitaba investigarlo mas a fondo y tenía que hacerlo rápido, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, el panorama cambiaría, pero tenía que ser muy _precisa_ y necesitaba empezar _ya_.

"Tendré que conversar seriamente con Yusuke"- se dijo a si misma, miró la puerta y depuse una vez mas hacia el grupo en el patio –"Y quizá con mas involucrados"-

La mujer dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del astillo, escuchando como las jóvenes iban y venia atravesando los muros, siempre se preguntó porque hacían eso, mas de una vez había chocado contra una de ellas en su camino por el lugar.

Con múltiples pensamientos rondando por su mente, la mujer siguió caminado lentamente por los pasillos, había mucho por hacer y tan poco tiempo...

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

"¿Y?"- preguntó la voz de Hiei, denotando un tono impaciente, estaba sentado en una silla en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Mukuro.

El grupo había llegado al lugar en un corto lapso, la conquistadora puso a la servidumbre en movimiento al momento de haber pisado el jardín frontal, pidiendo informes sobre el grupo Yusuka, el ejercito de Yomi y las posibles portales o métodos de trasportación hacia el Reikai y en el menor lapso de tiempo posible.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Yomi no ataque el Reikai, si se provoca una batalla en ese terreno, la citación se complicará hasta llegar a ser _insoportable_ y en esas condiciones Kurama puede estar en mas peligro del que ya esta"- le dijo

"No me estas diciendo lo que quiero saber"- le dijo entre dientes, Mukuro cerró los ojos.

"El Reikai es prudente, no harán anda extremo contra Kurama _aun_, tenemos algo de tiempo, no mucho, pero peor es nada"-

Mukuro observó como su pupilo rechinó los dientes.

Por otro lado, Sindie y Amelí estaban en una de las terrazas del castillo, el cual era muy diferente al de Yomi, estaba prácticamente oculto entre el bosque y el muro de maleza de hierro se podía ver desde las terrazas, la estructura estaba en un abismo, por lo que las paredes de roca servían de protección.

Aquel lugar era llamado _El abismo de zafiro_ ya que las paredes de roca eran de un azul zafiro y gris que combinado con la maleza escaladora de los alrededores lo convertía en una zona muy _espiritual_ según las palabras de la conquistadora.

Sindie levantó la vista, Miwaku estaba en las ramas de uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban las orillas del castillo, el joven dragón estiró las alas y después las recogió, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello se movía de con el ligero viento del lugar.

Los ojos felinos de brillante color dorado se agudizaron mirando el cielo, su energía se dejó ver un segundo, para después regresar a la calma.

Erró los ojos, y se relajó, al abrirlos una vez mas, notó que las jóvenes abejas lo estaban observando.

"¿Algo útil?"- preguntaron al unísono.

Había pasado la ultima noche hablando con las jóvenes, mejor dicho escuchándolas, ambas eran muy agradables, hermanas gemelas de una colonia de abejas guerreras, solían sincronizar sus palabras, y hablar al unísono, incluso tomar los mismos movimientos, complementar los de la otra y sus expresiones, a Mikawu parecía fascinarle esto, era algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

El dragón se acercó a ellas y se puso de pie en la orilla de la terraza, agitó las alas, las chicas estaban haciendo esa sincronización de sonido con sus alas de nuevo, el joven cruzó los brazos.

"Kurama esta bien"- dijo de modo tranquilo –"Su energía esta estable, no se cuanto dure, pero lo mas seguro es que, no importa quien quiera atacarlo, Reikai, Yomi, el grupo Yazuka, esperen a que pase por ese periodo de debilidad temporal, ese estado dejará de presentarse dentro de poco, será cuando el poder de la perla este completo"-

"¿Qué pasará cuando el poder de la perla se complete?"- preguntó Amelí poniéndose de pie, Miwaku estaba mirando el suelo, frunció el entrecejo.

"No lo sé"-

"�¿Qué!"- gritó al voz de Hiei desde la puerta de la terraza. El dragón esperaba algo así.

"Cuando el poder de la perla llegó a su limite en una ocasión anterior, la naturaleza llamó su poder, como veras a tu alrededor, la devastación de las guerras del pasado fue restablecida por ese poder, todos estos bosques tiene una chispa del poder de la perla"-

"El tiene razón"- dijo Mukuro, uniéndose a la reunión –"Este lugar solía ser un abismo de roca lisa, sin nada mas que un viento muerto y piedra seca, pero tiempo atrás la vida que una vez tuvo regresó"-

"La perla regresó la vida a la voz de la naturaleza, pero en esa ocasión, la perla no es un objeto, Kurama es un ser vivo y la naturaleza no lo esta llamando"- dijo el sentir el viento –"yo podría escucharla"- aclaró –"Es por eso que no sé que ocurra cuando el poder de Kurama llegue a su limite, el Reikai no quiere que eso ocurra, mientras Yomi y el grupo Yazuka, lo ansían, porque pretende usarlo"-

"¿Usarlo?"- preguntó Hiei afilando la mirada

"No se como"- dijo Miwaku –"Soy el guardián, mas no conozco los métodos de los que habitan este mundo, si existe una forma de usar el poder de la perla ahora que tiene voluntad, no e cual sea, pero de una cosa estoy seguro"- el tono de Miwaku se volvió lúgubre –"Kurama perecerá no importa de que se trate"-

_Deberás tener mas cuidado_ – Dijo una serie de voces unidas en una, Miwaku levantó la vista hacia los árboles - _¿Ahora puedes escucharnos?_ – el dragón afirmó con la cabeza – _El tiempo se acerca, presta atención a nuestra palabra..._ -

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

Yusuke estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo de Enma, su madre estaba den otro lado de la habitación, tomando el té junto con Botan, Kuwabara estaba entretenido tratando de encontrarle forma a una pintura en la pared.

El joven sabia que si su madre los había llamando con formalidad, era porque algo importante tenía que comunicarles, el detective aun desconocía mucho sobre la presente situación, eso lo hacia molestarse, pero conociendo a su padre, no le diría nada, así que esperó.

Con suerte su madre ayudaría a despejar sus dudas.

Natsumi dejó su taza de té en la mesa y colocó sus manos en su regazo, se quedó mirando la raza un momento, para después mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

"¿Madre?"-

"Como ya sabrás, ese joven de nombre Kurama, es la encarnación de la perla Katettekita"- los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza –"El Reikai mandó traerlo aquí de inmediato para que no se le diera mas uso a su poder, pero aquellos que lo desean se están alanzando en contra de este lugar, el ejercito de Yomi y el grupo Yazuka, quienes ya saben sobre este evento, ambos viene en contra del Reikai"-

"�¿Qué!"- gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, Botan guardó silencio, tenia una mano sobre su bota, mirando el suelo y Natsumi podía jurar que la vio temblar por un segundo.

"El Reikai no permitirá que el poder que ese joven guarda en su interior sea usado para mal..."- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos –"...Por lo que han decidido extinguirlo..."-

"No..."- dijo Botan abriendo los ojos asustada –"¿Koenma y Lord Raizen apoyan esta idea?... realmente ellos..."-

"¿Extinguirlo?"- Yusuke levantó una ceja.

"Quieren matar a Kurama"- respondió Botan aun asustada –"El poder de la parla no puede disiparse hasta que el deseo por el cual la voz de la naturaleza lo llamó se cumpla, pero ese poder puede causar que sea usado para mal, el Reikai no quiere arriesgarse"-

"Así es"- respondió Natsumi

"Vas a decirme como evitarlo"- dijo Yusuke, sonriendo abiertamente ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, su madre sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza –"Te conozco, te gusta poner a tus espectadores en sufrimiento antes de darles una esperanza¿te he dicho que es molesto que hagas eso?"-

"Mas de una vez hijo, ya perdí la cuenta"- contestó

"Entonces...¿Podemos ayudar al chico de ojos verdes?"- preguntó Kuwabara, Natsumi afirmó con la cabeza.

"Pero tenemos poco tiempo, hay que reunir a los demás y prepararnos"- dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿A los demás?"- preguntó Botan

"Si, el poder de Kurama es mas fuerte de lo que predije, es porque posee amistad, compañía, incluso amor puedo presumir, el no es la perla, es algo mas y su desaparición podría causar un desastre en esta dimensión"-

"Madre, se que tu puedes predecir este tipo de cosas, el flujo de la energía¿le dijiste a mi padre sobre este cambio en el poder de la perla?"- preguntó Yusuke.

"¡Por supuesto que no, tu padre merece que lo golpee con un mazo por cabeza dura!"- dijo cruzando los brazos y zapateando en una ira humorística.

"Lo que tu digas mommy"- respondió el joven detective mirando a su madre y riendo entre dientes.

Natsumi se tranquilizó y miró de nuevo a grupo, se acomodó el cabello y regresó a su asiento, tomó un largo trago de su té y regresó a la normalidad.

"En verdad deberla buscar ese mazo un día de estos..."- dijo recargándose en su brazo apoyando en la mesa.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

Kurama levantó la vista, las voces se estaban haciendo las muertes, la voz múltiple de la naturaleza, muchas voces unidas en una, le estaban hablando, en ese lugar se podía escuchar, aun pensando que el Reikai, al menos donde él estaba, casi no poesía naturaleza.

"Te escucho"- dijo en un hilo de palabra.

_Nadie entiende lo que deseamos para con este mundo_ – dijo la voz de la naturaleza – _enviamos a nuestro mas preciado tesoro a ellos y quieren destruirlo_ – Kurama parpadeó

"Quieren que perezca"-

_pero ellos no dejaran que eso pase, ellos tiene un idea de lo que nosotros deseamos, inconscientemente, nos comprenden _– Kurama caminó un poco en círculos en su prisión

"¿_Ellos_, Hiei y los demás, Incluso yo no estoy muy seguro de saber lo que quieren..."-

_Ellos tampoco, pero están actuando de acuerdo a ese deseo_ -

"¿Una coincidencia?"-

_No...esta previsto, nosotros vimos mas allá, no podíamos dejarte sólo, es verdad que fallamos cuando Yomi se nos adelantó, pero no estas perdido, no aun_ -

Kurama cruzó sus brazos por la espalda, mirando el cielo multicolor del Reikai, escuchando la voz de la naturaleza, quien había estado hablándole desde que su volunta y el resto de sus habilidades regresaron consigo.

Al principio fue extraño, pero esa voz era familiar, se esforzó por escucharla, era mejor que el silencio aterrador que lo rodeaba. Finalmente comprendió esa voz y simplemente _aceptó_ su compañía.

_La perla kaettekita no existe ya, pero ellos parecen no tener intenciones de averiguarlo, tu guardián ya se ha percatado por completo de nuestro deseo, pero es nuestra voluntad que no revele nada, aun_ -

"¿Puedo saber yo ese deseo?"- preguntó

_Ya lo sabes, solo tienes que recordar _– El joven cerró los ojos, las voces dejaron de hablarle, se puso a pensar.

La naturaleza pidió un deseo a la perla, el renacer de lo que se había perdido de ella, restaurar la flora y fauna de aquella dimensión, el Makai, Nigenkai y Reikai unidos, para eso, requerían de un ser que la guardara, la perla se convirtió en ese ser, la naturaleza le regaló un alma, el dragón se convirtió en su guardián, la naturaleza ahora tenia quien la guardara.

Pero el mundo no parecía comprender que la parla ya no existía, que se convirtió en algo mas, cumpliendo el deseo de quien la vio nacer, Kurama comprendió quien era realmente, no era la simple _encarnación de la perla_... el era.

El custodio de la naturaleza.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

"¿Custodio?"- se escuchó la voz de Yusuke en entonación de pregunta.

"Así es, una vez que el poder dentro de ese joven se estabilice por completo, sus habilidades se verán activadas y responderá a la voz de la naturaleza y su deseo, pero como eso no ha pasado, el poder aun puede ser manipulado, pero si Kurama muere, ocurrirá algo bastante inconveniente no importa de que modo lo veamos"-

"¿Que pasará Señora Natsumi?"-

"Cuando la voz de la naturaleza fue sanada cuando la perla encarnó, trasformándose en el custodio de la naturaleza, la voz no había sellado el poder, es decir, toda la restauración de la naturaleza aun corre peligro de ser destruida, hasta que su custodio selle ese poder, devolviéndole su curso normal"- explicó –"Si Kurama muere, toda la restauración desaparecerá y el resto de la naturaleza morirá en los tres reinos"-

"Eso podría ser desastroso, nadie en ninguno de los tres reinos puede vivir sin la naturaleza, incluso las fuerzas oscuras la requieren"- dijo Botan –"Seria una caos"-

"Exactamente"- Natsumi cruzó los brazos –"Pero Koenma y tu padre"- dijo refiriéndose a Yusuke –"Creen que pueden evitar eso, cosa que resulta casi imposible, la naturaleza no deja que nadie la manipule sin su consentimiento"-

Natsumi era una hechicera, ella sabia que la naturaleza no se deja manipular, hace pactos con quienes pueden disponer de sus poder, se convierte en su aliada, pero en cualquier momento se puede poner en su contra si esta persona da un paso en falso.

El Reikai esta inclinado a la espiritualidad, pero el espíritu de la naturaleza, su voz, es un reino aparte, como un cuarto reino en la dimensión.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?"- dijo Yusuke impaciente –"¡Tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer y hay que hacerlo ya!"-

El trío salió de la habitación, dejando a Natsumi sola, la mujer decidió que tendría una platica con cierto joven de ojos verdes, tenía que salir completamente de dudas y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la voz de la naturaleza ya debía de estar empezando a molestarse por las acciones cometidas contra su custodio.

****

Continuará...

__

Notas de la autora:

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza del capitulo pero se dio una situación fuera de mi control y no pude subirlo antes, espero que sea de su agrado, para cualquier duda estoy a su servicio, yersianel - arroba - hotmail - punto - com.

**Xin-Tamao**: Te lo agradezco mucho, me siento halagada, me alegra que te agrade mi estilo.

**Hirui no Shadow**: No te apures, si tienes una duda en especifico, no dudes en preguntarme.

**Nonite-chan**: De nada, espero poder verlos cuando estén terminados.

**chibi-kitsune chan**: Porque Raizen y a Koenma les faltan neuronas xD

**Ruri-Sakuma**: Yeie, de nada, cuando quieras )

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, Matta Ne!.


	11. Pasivo Agresivo

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo XI: Pasivo Agresivo

Kurama sintió un golpe en el pecho, levantó la mano, cubriendo el área de su corazón, sus latidos se hacian cada vez mas rapidos y sentía como de vez en cuando le faltaba el aliento, entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo que ocurria con sigo.

"Esta pasando"- dijo en un hilo de voz, apoyando una mano en sus rodillas para no caer el suelo.

La imponente figura de Natsumi se acercó hacía la esfera de energia que resguardaba al joven, Kurama se erguió, pero su mano segía estrujando la tela de su túnica sobre el área de su corazón.

"Permiteme presentarme"- dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros, haciendo una reverencia –"Soy Natsumi, señora de las tierras del este del Makai"- dijo con toda formalidad, Kurama parpadeó –"Permiteme saber tu nombre, porque se que posees uno, pero me gustaria escuahrlo de tu propia voz"- dijo mientras jutana las manos sobre su vientre.

Kurama hizo un reverencia, para depués mirar de frente a la señora de las tierras del este, al fin, depues de tanto escuhar de ella, podía conocerla.

Yomi la había mencionado mas de una vez, nombrando a los tres grandes lideres del Makai, él como el señor de las tierras del norte, Mukuro como la conquistadora de las tierras del este y Raizen y su consorte Natsumi como gobernantes de las tierras del este.

"Mi nombre es Kurama"- dijo con gran formalidad, Natsumi sabía esto, su hijo lo había mencionado, pero ella era de grandes modales y una presentación siempre estaba en su protocolo.

"Kurama, me gustaría tener una conversación contigo, si me lo permites"- dijo sin moverse ni un poco.

"Acepto"- dijo el joven de ojos verdes en un tono neutral.

Natsumi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodó el cabello, miró el suelo fijamente unos momentos, mientras Kurama trataba de ocultar como le empezaba a hacer falta el aliento.

Ojos verdes sabía que su momento estaba cerca, aquel momento en que quedaría sin poder alguno para defenderse, para depuse el poder oculto dentro de si alzarse con toda su gloria y cumplir su misión, pero el proceso era lente y aun que fuera por poco tiempo, estaría totalmente indefenso.

Aquello le preocupaba.

Natsumi levantó la mirada y no dijo nada, Kurama se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, por alguna razón. La mirada de Natsumi era de mucha fuerza, pero el gran control de emociones hacia que Kurama se sintiera menos tenso.

"Es increíble que un deseo tan noble como el bien de la naturaleza este siendo trasformado en una guerra entre aquellos que desean el poder"- Natsumi habló mirando al suelo, poco a poco fue levantado la mirada –"¿No te parece?"-

"Es la naturaleza de los seres vivos cuya conciencia sólo ver por su supervivencia a través de esos medios"-

"¿Tu lo crees?"- Natsumi le se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

"Yomi busca el poder porque se crió entre aquellos que lo buscan para protegerse, esa es la manera en la que el fue enseñado"- comentó el joven –"Al igual con Karasu, quien se le dijo que el poseer poder era la única forma de sobrevivir, el que es fuerte vive, el que es débil es suprimido por quien posee el poder, por lo tanto, muere"-

"Esa metodología es muy común"- Natsumi se acercó mas a la esfera.

"Así es, pero ellos lo toman demasiado literal, porque su mundo es el de las batallas, no les importa quien pueda resultar dañado en la búsqueda de sus ambiciones"- Kurama parpadeó mirando el suelo, cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de Natsumi.

"Todos los seres vivos somos diferentes, nuestro deber es aprender a coexistir sin tener que llegar a tan literales métodos"- dijo la Señora de las tierras del este.

"Es la idea"-

"Es una lastima que ese camino este resultando tan lento"- Natsumi suspiró –"¿Las voces del cuarto reino se han alzado?"- preguntó.

"En efecto"-

"Tal y como lo imaginé"- Natsumi sonrió amargamente –"Estamos cerca de una desastre incompresible, las consecuencias de aquellas acciones que hagamos a partir de este momento podrían marcar el final de una era"- La mujer cerro los ojos –"Y a como se ha estado presentando el curso de este camino, el final no tiene muchas oportunidades de ser bueno"-

--. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .-- --. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .--

Yusuke corrió rápidamente por la dirección en la que Botan lo estaba guiando, detrás de el Kuwabara lo seguía de cerca, finalmente se acercaron a un abismo, Botan descendió rápidamente.

"¡Cuidado!"- gritó Botan pero Yusuke no vio venir el ataque, fue lanzado contra el suelo y vio frente a el los ojos felinos llenos de ira del dragón blanco.

"hum...¿Hola?"- dijo el joven detective, Miwaku rechinó los dientes.

"Déjalo es paz dragón¿no le vez la cara de idiota? Es obvio que el no planeó nada de lo que esta pasando"- dijo la seria voz de Hiei, Miwaku se puso de pie.

"Gracias... espera ¡hey!"- tras darse cuenta de que había sido insultado y de que Botan le dijera que lo olvidara, todos miraron a Hiei, quien estaba increíblemente serio.

"Estoy esperando"- dijo en un tono tan frío que a Yusuke le dio escalofríos, el joven detective sacudió la cabeza y tomó una actitud mas seria.

"Hace poco se me informó un poco mas sobre su amigo, kurama es su nombre si mal no estoy"- dijo –"Debo decir que yo, así como mi madre y mis amigos, estamos en contra de lo que el Reikai quiere hacer y he venido a proponerles un plan para ayudarlo"-

"¿La Señora Natsumi?"- preguntó una voz, Yusuke miró hacia la derecha de Hiei, donde Mukuro y Miwaku miraban al joven con intriga.

"Así es"-

"Era de esperarse"- dijo Mukuro acomodándose el cabello –"Natsumi es una persona muy correcta"-

"¿Conoce a mi madre?"- preguntó Yusuke ladeando la cabeza

"Si"- respondió Mukuro –"Hemos tenido el gusto de trabajar juntas con anterioridad, así que pudo decir que lo que planee tiene sentido, así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho"- estos ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia Hiei.

"Me alegra, no confió en las habilidades mentales de este sujeto"- respondió el demonio de fuego.

"Estoy frente a ti...¿sabes?"- respondió Yusuke indignado con la actitud de Hiei para con él.

--. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .-- --. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .--

A Yomi no le importaba mucho otra cosa que no fueran sus deseos, aun así sabia que otros pensaban como él, otros como el líder del grupo Yazuka, Karasu.

Karasu sabía que el razón de su lucha estaba cerca, el poder de la perla Kaettekita estaba por ser liberado, pero no desconocía que estaba bajo la vigilancia del Reikai, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Ambos guerreros tenía el mismo objetivo, conseguir el poder que la perla del regreso podía brindar, porque ambos sabía como obtenerlo antes de que su guardián lo canalizara para cumplir el deseo de la voz de la naturaleza, el tiempo estaba corriendo, los días de espera se hacían horas.

La carrera contra el tiempo y enemigos estaba en su punto culmine, cualquier paso en falso podría destruir todos esos años de esfuerzo, el tiempo dedicado a esperar y la paciencia que se había consumido con todo ello.

El tiempo de esperar ya se había terminado, ahora era el momento de rematar con destreza y lazar un feroz y único ataque que por la acción de uno, marcará el destino de todos.

Ambos podían sentirlo, ambos se pusieron en marca, pronto habría un caos en la zona donde la batalla se abriera paso, en este caso, el Reikai.

Kasaru sonrió con descaro, ni siquiera los guardianes del mundo espiritual podrán detener sus ambiciones, lo había decidido, lo había anunciando y gritado, no dejaría que nada lo detuviera.

Yomi era mas paciente, pero aun así compartía ese mismo pensamiento con Karasu, no dejaría que nada lo detuviera, daría todo de si para lograr sus objetivos, él mas que nadie había invertido mucho tiempo y dedicación en la espera del despertar del poder de la perla, ahora era la etapa final de esa espera, el momento en que se decidiría quien tomaría la ultima palabra.

Así es, aun que ambos guerreros estaba alejados uno del otro y se consideraban enemigos, ambos tenía el mismo objetivo, pero claro que sus deseos no podían compartirse, la gloria sólo debía ser para ellos, sin importar a quien dañaran en el proceso.

--. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .-- --. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .--

Mientras Yusuke, Hiei y Mukuro discutían su plan para ponerlo en acción de inmediato, Sindie y Amelí estaban hablando, Botan estaba con ellas.

"¿Lo conoció en el castillo?"- preguntó La chica de cabello azul, amabas chicas abeja afirmaron con la cabeza

"en cuanto llegó"- dijo Amelí

"Pero parece que se conocen desde mucho antes, habla de él como si fuera lo único, además de su actitud"-

"Ha, eso es porque tiene el síndrome de "Quiero decir si"¿entiendes?"- dijo Sindie, Botan no entendió.

"¿Síndrome de quiero decir si?"- preguntó la chica –"'¿Que es eso?"- Miwaku, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta escuchando ambas conversaciones, rió entre dientes.

"En realidad es una expresión"- aclaró Sindie –"cuando alguien quiere a alguien mas tan rápido, quiere conocerlo a fondo, quiere ser mas como esa persona, donde la lógica deja de ser un factor importante, cuando quiere enamorarse de esa persona, cuando quiere decirle que "si" a esa persona"-

Un factor donde la lógica deja de intervenir, que es difícil de comenzar, confidencia entre dos personas, querer parecer a la otra persona, ver el cielo mas brillante con solo pensar en esa persona, querer decirle "si" a esa persona.

__

Amor. Susurró Miwaku, quien sabía que Kurama había elegido a la persona quien quería decirle que "si" y él lo supo el verlo.

"¿Me estas diciendo que Hiei quiere?..."- Botan no estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase, pero después sonrió abiertamente –"Que lindo"-

En la otra habitación, el plan estaba listo, Hiei afiló la mirada, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo haría pasar por una desgracia, no si el podía evitarlo.

Y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

--. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .-- --. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .--

Un golpe.

Todo fue tan rápido que le costó trabajo entender que el momento había llegado. Fue como un golpe rápido y certero al pecho.

Pero Kurama sabía que el momento estaba su alcance y ahora sólo podía concentrarse, sentía que parte de si mismo se estaba elevando, pero otra parte de él estaba cayendo dentro de un abismo negro y después todo su mundo se destrozó.

Estaba a su alcance, ya lo había tomado. Su aliento desapareció y sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido, el tiempo no se podía medir, pero para el, corría mas lento que nunca.

Pudo ver borrosas figuras corriendo a su alrededor, gritando cosas que el no podía entender, ya que todo corría tan lento, el sonido no lo podía captar y el dolor pasó a ser tan sólo un recuerdo.

Estaba cayendo, pudo verlo, al tocar el suelo, el eco se expandió con forme el polvo se asentaba, estaba solo.

Nunca antes había deseado algo tan terrible antes, quería que todo terminada rápido, pero sabía que aquello que quería no debía pasar, no debía terminar en tragedia.

Una victima del destino, era una forma de describirlo, culpable de ser, también era otra forma, para el ambas carecían e sentido.

Solo al final de la carrera, así se sentía en ese momento, el multicolor cielo del Reikai quedó a su vista, su prisión de energía había sido destruida cuando el eco de su caída e esparció.

Se estaba desesperando, el sonido no regresaba, no podía entender todas las voces a su alrededor, sintió como alguien tomó su cabeza, levantándola un poco del suelo, reconoció la borrosa figura como la de la señora del as tierras del este, Natsumi, en su rostro, una notable preocupación.

El cielo del Reikai se tornó oscuro¿que estaba pasando, las ideas fueron toando forma de nuevo.

Aquel momento en que toda defensa en su ser desaparecía estaba sucediendo, la energía de la perla estaba totalmente expuesta y el totalmente vulnerable.

Natsumi lo abrazó.

Kurama cerró los ojos, no sólo él estaba mal, algo mas estaba pasando a su alrededor, la forma en la que Natsumi lo abrazaba, con desesperación y deseos de protegerlo, se lo decía, la mujer levantó una mano que tras un momento regresó al abrazo, poco después la vibración de una explosión llegó hasta ellos.

Murmullos.

La voz de la naturaleza ahora eran murmullos incomprensibles y todo su pode un suspiro que se desintegra en la noche.

__

Respira.

El joven exhaló con fuerza, movió un poco las manos, tratando de abrir los ojos, los abrió un momento, todo se veía en negro

__

Todo Esta bien.

Los cerró, de nuevo exhaló con fuerza, Natasumi lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y aun que ahora que lo pensaba tal vez así era.

__

Aclara tus ojos.

Kurama parpadeó arias veces, sus visión estaba regresando, puedo ver cientos de figuras desconocidas, librando una terrible batalla, pero aquello que Natsumi atacaba llegó, el abrazó que lo protegía que roto, Natsumi cayó al suelo y Kurama estaba atrapado en el poder de alguien mas.

__

Todo Esta bien. Aclara tus ojos.

Un brillo mortal, literalmente, un afilado brillo era lo que pudo ver en la mano de quien lo tenía atrapado y sin embargo, no tenia miedo, era porque un pensamiento oculto en el silencio había despertado hacía unos momentos.

__

Todo esta bien, aclara tus ojos, todo esta bien, las almas gemelas nunca mueren.

__

--. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .-- --. - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - . - - - .--

Al llegar al Reikai, se escuchó una explosión, Hiei levantó al vista para ver como Yomi y el grupo Yasuka estaba ahí, así como a Kurama cayendo al suelo y un mujer de cabello negro corriendo hacía el joven.

El demonio de fuego se apresuró para llegar hasta donde estaba Kurama, pero constantemente interrumpido por los ataques del enemigo.

"¡Madre!"- gritó Yusuke al ver como su madre era apartada por la fuerza del lado de Kurama, Natsumi se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

Al ver como el gobernante de Gandara tenía la plena intención de clavar la daga en el pecho de Kurama, la mujer se concentró, unió las manos en un símbolo clásico de sacerdotisa y al separarlas una onda de fuego apartó a Yomi, Natsumi pudo sostener a Kurama por la espada antes de que este golpeara el suelo.

Yusuke vio como su madre no tenía intenciones de dejar a Kurama solo, pero Yomi no se compadecería de su oponente.

Aun sabiendo que su madre era una poderosa hechicera, el poder de Yomi era de cuidado, Yusuke se lanzó contra el demonio y lo apartó del lado de Natsumi y Kurama, iniciando una batalla.

"Saludos, señora Natsumi"- dijo una arrogante voz, los ojos de Natsumi encontraron la mirada llena de malicia del líder del grupo Yazuka, Karasu, quien se había quitado la mascara que solía cubrir su rostro.

Natsumi dejó con cuidado a Kurama en el suelo, observó en el rostro del joven un cansancio muy fuerte y una debilidad como nunca antes había visto.

Ella afiló la mirada.

La señora de las tierras del este se puso de pie, sacudió su kimono y colocó las manos a los lados, Karasu lanzó una carcajada y movió la mano, liberando un gran número de bombas flotantes, las cuales rodearon a Natsumi.

"Estoy será muy fácil..."- dijo el guerrero de largo cabello negro extendiendo la mano, preparado para dar la señal a sus explosivos.

Y así lo hizo.

"¡Madre!"- gritó Yusuke al ver la explosión, Yomi detuvo su ataque al joven detective y sonrió al ver lo que lucia como la caída de la señora de las tierras del este.

El humo se fue disipando, Yusuke observó como pedazos de papel amarillo caían al suelo junto con el humo y sonrió, miró a Yomi y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

Hiei se liberó de los demonios que lo estaban desafiando, justo a tiempo para ver como el humo se había disipado, Natsumi estaba de pie, sin un solo rasguño, en su mano alzada, pergaminos amarillos con símbolos negros, y la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la mujer.

Karasu lanzó una serie de explosivos, mientras Natsumi lanzó sus pergaminos, los cuales aniquilaron los explosivos, uno de ellos se adhirió al brazo de Karasu, lanzado una descarga de energía que lo paralizó.

El mafioso se quitó el pergamino, pero el daño era fuerte, volvió al ataque, se fue acercando rápidamente, lanzó una navaja la cual dejó una herida, una línea en la mejilla de Natsumi.

"Nadie me desafía, maldita"- dijo preparándose a lanzar un nuevo ataque, Natsumi alzó los pergaminos.

Fue cuando el rostro de Karasu tuvo contacto con el suelo, cuando un fuerte brazo lo tomó por la nuca, obligando el golpe.

"Te atreviste a lastimar e insultar a mi esposa, morirás por ello"- dijo la voz de Raizen, llena de rencor para con el mafioso.

Natsumi se movió y se hincó en el suelo, levantando ligeramente a Kurama, quien parecía estar aun en trance, la señora de las tierras de este dio un suspiro, al menos no había resultado dañado durante su combate.

Raizen lanzó a Karasu contra las rocas, alejándolo de Kurama y después lo siguió para seguir en combate, Yusuke estaba combatiendo a Yomi, mientras su amigo Kuwabara estaba destruyendo los aliados de ambos grupos junto con Miwaku el dragón blanco.

Natsumi estaba preocupada por su esposo y su hijo, abrazó mas fuerte a Kurama, los demonios se fueron acercando, ella lanzó una serie de pergaminos, pero no se fijó que uno la atacó por detrás. Cuando la criatura estaba por dar el mortal golpe, un golpe de fuego la destruyó. Natsumi movió la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el koorime que acaba de salvarla.

"Hiei"- dijo en voz baja al verlo.

El demonio de fuego aniquiló a los demonios cerca de ellos para después unirse al lado de la mujer, junto a Kurama.

"¿Que le ocurre?"-

"Esta en un momento critico, el poder de la perla esta en su estado mas puro, esto causa que toda la fuerza física y psicológica en Kurama se desvanezca, es extremadamente vulnerable"- explicó.

Natsumi vio como su hijo cayó con un fuerte golpe a unos pocos metros de donde ella estaba, cubierto en heridas y aun así intentado levantarse.

"¡Yusuke!"-

Hiei se puso de pie, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y fue lazando junto a Yusuke, Raizen volteó para ver como su esposa era lanzada contra un muro del castillo del Reikai.

"¡Natsumi!"- antes de que ella saliera lastimada de gravedad, Miwaku la atrapó entre sus brazos, siendo el quien golpeó el muro.

El dragón blanco y la señora de las tierras del este yacían en el suelo bajo escombros, Hiei se levantó y se preparó para el combate, su mirada se llenó de furia y a la vez miedo al ver a Yomi y Kurama a los pies de este, la filosa hoja de la daga del gobernante de Gandara resplandeciendo al ser blandida a gran velocidad.

"¡Kurama!"-

****

Continuará...

Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero tuve complicaciones para poder hacer la edición del mismo y publicarlo, pero bueno, aquí esta!. :D

****

Ruri-Sakuma: Ha, muchas gracias, me siento halagada :)

****

Suisho Haruka: Kurama es la perla, la perla da un gran poder, capaz de alzar a la gloria a quien lo usa, si es que logran obtenerlo, tanto Yomi como Karasu quieren la perla para retomar la gloria a de sus antepasados, pero lago muy malo, además del sacrificio de Kurama, podría pasar si logran su objetivo.

****

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Si, Yusuke es muy divertido xD

...el desenlace esta cerca... bum bum buuum!.


	12. Nostalgia

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo XII: Nostalgia

Hiei nunca había sentido aquella sensación en si mismo, era un sentimiento nuevo, desagradable por completo, como si le hubieran arrancado toda alegría y esperanza de si mismo... Hiei estaba sufriendo.

Botan se había cubierto la boca con las manos y las lagrimas resbalan de su rostro de forma incontrolable, Natsumi estaba atónita, las manos cerradas en puño junto a su pecho, mientras Raizen a su lado la abrazaba.

La mirada en los ojos de Miwaku estaba muerta, Yusuke aun no había reaccionado así como Kuwabara, la risa de Yomi era lo único que llenaba el silencio.

Entre las manos de Yomi yacían un brillante y puro objeto, que a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre, se veía hermoso, era una amarga hermosura, la resplandeciente perla Kaettekita, el alma y corazón de Kurama resplandecía de una forma hermosa...

A Hiei pero le importaba eso, a los pies de Yomi, con los ojos cerrados, quieto, completamente sumido en un sueño de muerte, estaba Kurama.

El demonio de fuego se acercó sin pensar, sostuvo al joven de cabello rojizo en su regazo, Hiei estaba familiarizado con la sangre y sin embargo, nunca creció ver sangre tan roja como la del joven que sostenía.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, Yomi clavó la filosa daga en el pecho de Kurama, la sangre salpicó el rostro del gobernante de Gandara y un brillo resplandeciente apareció, tomando la forma de una perla mucho mas grande de lo común, mas bien parecía una esfera.

Kurama no se movió mas, la brillante sangre carmesí lo empapó en muy poco tiempo y la expresión del joven nunca mostró dolor, simplemente cerró los ojos.

El demonio de fuego dejó a Kurama suavemente en el suelo, lo miró durante un momento, sin decir palabra alguna.

"Tengo la perla"- dijo Yomi alzando el objeto al aire, Hiei levantó la vista aun sin reaccionar, algunas gotas de sangre resbalaron de la perla hasta salpicar a Hiei en el rostro.

Yomi miró al demonio de fuego a sus pies, cuyos ojos estaban totalmente perdidos, con la mano que tenía libre tomó a Hiei por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó para dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

Hiei no se movió.

"Esperé tanto para poder ver este momento hecho realidad, sólo queda un ultimo paso"- dijo Yomi sonriendo y apretando aun mas la perla –"Al desintegrar esta perla, la esencia pura de su poder se unirá a mi... y la gloria regresará a mi, nada mejor que la perla del regreso para lograr esa tare¿ne?"-

Yomi soltó a Hiei y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ellos, sus soldados se reunieron con el y los del grupo Yazuka observaron esto, Karasu no había dicho palabra alguna.

El gobernante de Gandara se sentó en una pila de escombros y observó la, aun cubierta de sangre, perla Kaettekita en su mano, sólo debía reunir fuerza y apretarla con fuerza, para romper su protección y desintegrar su forma física.

Miwaku alzó la vista, las voz de la naturaleza estaba llorando, toda vegetación en los tres reinos estaba muriendo.

Koenma miró por el espejo hacía el mundo humano, toda la flora estaba marchitándose rápidamente, también en el Makai y el Reikai, el príncipe del mundo de los espíritus miró hacía el campo de batalla, si esto iba pasar de cualquier forma¿cuál era la verdadera solución para evitar el desastre?

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El mar se estaba evaporando, eso no le sorprendía, las nubes parecían explosiones en el cielo, todo estaba escrito.

Pero en este momento, el no podía leer entre líneas.

Hiei tenía a Kurama en su regazo, Miwaku estaba concentrado toda su fuerza en ayudar al joven que era su obligación proteger, algo que Hiei no entendía, su el joven ya estaba dentro del sueño eterno¿por qué el dragón seguía luchando?.

Estaban dentro del castillo de Koenma, fuera de este, Yomi reunía fuerza para destrozar la perla y llenarse con su poder, sus enemigos observaban mientras aquellos que lucharon por oponérsele se habían alejado.

Mukuro observó como el rostro de su heredero estaba manchando con la sangre de Kurama, al igual que ahora casi toda su ropa, no había brillo en los ojos del demonio de fuego, ella nunca lo había visto así, era como si Hiei...

Hiei se había encerrado en si mismo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El segundo reino, Makai, el mundo de los demonios.

Sindie y Amelí volaron rápidamente por el Makai, viendo como toda vida natural estaba muriendo rápidamente, torrándose en ramas, arbustos y restos de flores secas, mientras después de eso pasaban a ser polvo.

La tierra estaba empezando a erosionarse, y el nivel del mar estaba bajando.

Amelí descendió hasta algunas piedras en el océano, hundió la mano y notó que el agua se estaba calentado, toda vegetación dentro del mar moriría y la fauna por consecuencia.

Las jóvenes miraron como el cielo se estaba tornado gris y el viento caliente y seco estaba golpeando con furia todo el segundo reino.

De ahí una reacción en cadena se desataría rápidamente, todo en el mundo esta conectado por un delicado balance, cuando algo de este balance se rompe, los efectos se empiezan a ver tiempo depuse del suceso, sin embargo, en este caso, el descontrol de la cadena se estaba presentado con mucha prontitud, las jóvenes sólo podían pensar en una cosa:

Destrucción en cadena... masiva.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El tercer reino, Nigenkai, el mundo humano.

Las segadoras de almas del Reikai estaban recorriendo este mundo para dar informes, al igual que en el Makai, la naturaleza estaba muriendo a una velocidad impresionante, dentro de poco la fauna sufriría los mismos efectos por la reacción en cadena, mientras que los seres humanos serian los siguientes.

El océano se estaba calentando, los polos se derretirían causando que el nivel de agua subiera para depuse causar catástrofes, provocando repercusiones en el clima y finalmente una destrucción masiva por las reacciones en cadena de los eventos.

Los seres humanos estaban siendo invadidos por el miedo y la desesperación ante la impotencia que sufrían en ese momento.

El cielo se tornó de gris a negro y la tormenta empezó rápidamente, los accidentes y gritos de las personas en las calles pronto empezarían, puesto que era como un Apocalipsis lo que se les presentaba y aun que no se tratara de voluntad divina, ellos no podían hacer nada.

En una ciudad invadida por la duda, una mujer miró con tristeza las gruesas gotas de agua chocar contra los vidrios del invernadero en el que se encontraba pronto tendría que salir del lugar, ya que si empezaba a granizar, podría significar una tragedia para ella que los virios del techo se rompieran estado ella en el lugar.

Las luces se habían muerto hacia poco tiempo y la oscuridad sólo era rota momentáneamente por los relámpagos que acompañan la tormenta, seguidos por un trueno ensordecedor.

Shiori se hincó ante un arbusto de rosas rojas que había cultivado hacía unos años, tomó las tijeras y cortó un botón de rosa con mucho cuidado, dejando varios centímetros con ojos y espinas para evitar que se marchitara.

Tomó un cilindro lleno de agua y colocó la flor en él, sellando el cilindro para sólo dejar una parte de la flor fuera del mismo.

Salió del invernadero y se dirigió a su casa haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia que la empapaba, antes de entrar a su casa, miró el cielo.

"Hijo..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El primer reino, Reikai, el mundo espiritual.

Reino de misterios y decisiones espítales, las puertas de los nueve infiernos y siete cielos, mundo de poca vida natural y mucha espiritual como su nombre lo dice, base de los otros reinos, aun así, dependiente los mismos.

El segundo y tercer reino estaban desapareciendo y si seguíamos la reacción en cadena, eso quiere decir que el primer reino, el Reikai, pronto sufriría catástrofes de una naturaleza parecida las cuales podrían llegar a causar un destrucción mas allá de una sola dimensión.

Aun que el Reikai no posee vida natural propia, sino una vaga imagen de un espejo de lo que podrían ser esta en los otros mundo, sino hay otros reinos, el Reikai perderá sentido, este mundo es de los mas importantes para los espíritus que viajan de reino en reino hasta al fin encontrar su hogar en las puertas del regalo que marcarían sus vidas, pero aun así, el propósito del reino espiritual es alojar las almas de aquellos que pasaron ya por los otros reinos materiales.

Sin reinos materiales¿qué propósito tendría el espiritual?.

Las nueve puertas de los infiernos y las siete gloriosas entradas a los cielos son el destino final de las almas que han cumplido su menta de vida en los mundos materiales, alimentándose en espíritu para alcanzar su ultima meta... sin almas viajeras, el Reikai también desaparecería.

Ese pensamiento estaba invadiendo la mente de la señora de las tierras del este, en su gran poder sobrenatural, ella podía sentir como su la vida se le escapara entre los dedos, pronto los gritos de aflicción de los inocentes retomarían en sus oídos y las lagrimas de impotencia brotarían de sus ojos.

A pesar de que el mundo parecía ser cosa de historia antigua... aun era muy joven, un mundo cuya vida aun era nada comparada con la de otros y cientos de miles de vidas aun por vivir y millones mas por venir.

El final no debía ser marcado por un alma impura, gloria manchada de carmesí por la sangre de los inocentes, final provocado por los deseos de grandeza de los mortales, cuya visión estaba llena de avaricia, misma que los consumiría desde el interior hacia fuera, pero esa mentalidad los cegaba, dejando la esperanza en oscuro silencio.

Natsumi levantó la vista, observando como la oscuridad estaba empezando a consumir el cielo del Reikai, a unos cuantos metros de ella, Hiei abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Kurama, la sangre había dejando de fluir, la brillante sangre carmesí que había manchando al Koorime y dejando marca en el suelo el castillo.

Natsumi, afligida, quiso acercarse y hacer reaccionar a Hiei, pero el joven de ojos rojizos seguía perdido dentro de su propia mente, ausente por completo del mundo a su alrededor.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Dentro de las sombras del mundo de la inconciencia, donde el tiempo no existe y la vida y la muerte son conceptos que no han de funcionar como en el mundo tangible, un joven corría en busca de su alma gemela.

"¡Hiei!"- se escuchó la voz del Kurama, quien estaba corriendo por un plano completamente oscuro, a excepción del camino que corría –"¡Hiei!"-

El demonio de fuego estaba sentado en medio de un campo de batalla, una pequeña parte de ese lugar se destrozo como un espejo en el momento en que Kurama logró entrar en esta visión, el koorime estaba encerrado en si mismo y ese campo de batalla era una proyección de un encierro solitario dentro de su mente.

Kurama se dejó caer de rodillas frente a el y lo abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto Hiei... todo esto es mi culpa"- le dijo a punto de sollozar –"Yo no quería que esto pasara, realmente me gustaría cambiarlo"-

Hiei se movió un poco, Kurama se separó de el y lo miró a los ojos, ojos que recuperaron su brillo lentamente, el koorime parpadeó y miró a Kurama.

El silencio lleno el lugar y el silbido del viento era lo único que rompía aquel rígido momento.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"- preguntó Hiei –"Yo fui quien no pudo salvarte"- Kurama dibujó una expresión de interrogación en su rostro –"Y ahora maldigo todo... a los asesinos, las mentiras... esta vida"-

"Hiei..."- Kurama levantó una mano tratando de alcanzar a Hiei

"Yomi se obtendrá el poder que por tanto tiempo protegiste y nunca mas te volveré a ver"- dijo bajando la mirada. –"He sido derrotado de la manera mas vergonzosa y dolorosa que jamás pensé..."-

Declaró el joven apretando los dientes en furia y frustración.

"La visión que me dio este mundo se convirtió en un compromiso"- respondió Kurama –"Y no pude leer entre líneas, ahora puedo... la perla del regreso, no es el regreso de la fuerza que dará la gloria a alguien, es la fuerza que traerá de regreso la vida de la voz de la naturaleza"- confesó Kurama.

"No estoy seguro de entenderte"- confesó Hiei.

"Cuando sentí mi espíritu ser arrebato de mi mismo, fue como viajar a gran velocidad hacia el pasado, viendo todo lo que una vez fui, en lo que me trasformé, lo que logré, las cosas que aprecio y de las que no me arrepiento. Un instante mágico y lleno de belleza porque sólo reflejó lo mas hermoso para mi mismo"-

Kurama se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al joven.

"Recordé a la persona que me dio estos sentimientos tan característicos de los seres humanos y como la entrada de tu presencia en mi vida reanudó algunos que yo creía muertos"- Hiei levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar como Kurama seguía hablando –"Una vez mas pude ver mi propia esperanza brillar..."- Kurama levantó una mano, dejando ver un pequeño brillo que se movía entre sus dedos –"Este mundo es muy hermoso y me ha dado las herramientas para conocer lo mejor de mi, no quiera verlo caer ante la sombra de la avaricia"-

"¿Y que con eso?"- dijo Hiei –"Yo ya te he perdido"-

"¿De que estas hablando?"- preguntó Kurama, Hiei lo vio directo a los ojos. El joven de ojos verdes se volteó para verlo de frente.

"Yomi te abrió el pecho con una daga¿recuerdas, eso es como tomar esa esperanza y destrózala"- Hiei miró su ropa –"Estoy bañado en tu sangre y tu sigues sumido en un sueño de muerte"-

Kurama parpadeó, el campo de batalla a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo para ser remplazado por un plano astral, el kitsune cerró los ojos y dibujó un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hiei, yo no estoy muerto"- dijo Kurama tranquilamente, el koorime parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo –"Cando la perla esta en su estado mas puro, mi cuerpo se debilita por completo, es por que toda mi fuerza vital, mi alma y mi espíritu se concentran en la perla que Yomi sostiene, antes de explotar y realizar la voluntad de la voz de la naturaleza"- le dijo –"Pero Yomi extrajo la perla de mi cuerpo, es por eso que no completé ese tarea"-

"¿Estas con vida?"- dijo Hiei sorprendido –"¿En la perla que Yomi intenta romper?"- Kurama firmó con la cabeza –"¿Cómo?"-

"Es simple... alguien me dijo una ve que las almas gemelas nunca mueren a menos que sea el momento y ¿sabes que?... aun no es mi momento"- dijo sonriendo ampliamente esta vez.

Hiei levantó la vista, la ilusión a su alrededor desapareció por completo, Kurama se acomodó el cabello y se fue desvaneciendo.

"Tengo un asunto pendiente"- dijo Hiei viendo como Kurama desaparecía –"Y ya es hora de terminarlo"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei regresó a la realidad como si lo hubiesen golpeado, agitó la cabeza, alzó a Kurama en vilo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Natsumi y su familia.

"¿Puedes curarlo?"- le preguntó a la bruja, ella afirmó con la cabeza –"Bien"-

"Hiei, este joven esta..."- habló Raizen

"No, este cuerpo carece de alma, fuerza vital y espíritu, porque están allá"- dijo señalando a Yomi a lo lejos –"Y ahora, sin mas que decir, voy a recuperar a mi kitsune y mandar a ese fenómeno de seis orejas al infierno"-

Hiei salió de la fortaleza sin decir mas, Yusuke y Kuwabara lo siguieron de cerca, acercándose a el rápidamente.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa?"- preguntó Yusuke

"siendo sincero, no me importa lo que le pase al mundo, pero no puedo dejar que Yomi me arrebate de una forma tan vil y egoísta a una de las pocas personas que significan algo para mi... si este mundo significa tanto para Kurama, entones no lo dejaré ir así de fácil, recuperaré a Kurama y el mundo que tanto aprecia"-

"¿Kurama?"- habló Kuwabara.

"No tengo porque darles mas explicaciones, si quieren venir, no estorben, mi objetivo"- dijo señalando a Yomi –"Es recuperar esa perla y edificar el abismo de Yomi"-

Kuwabara y Yusuke se miraron entre ellos y afirmaron con la cabeza, los tres guerreros se lanzaron al ataque en ese momento, pasando entre los guardias de Yomi.

Karasu tenía la mano derecha sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, sus guerreros detrás de el, el implacable viento estaba azotando el lugar y la oscuridad invadiendo el cielo por completo.

"¿Jefe?"- llamó el general de la fuerza armada de Yazuka, el demonio de nombre Jigoku –"¿Karasu?"-

"Jigoku... mi madre nunca mencionó esto"- dijo en voz baja

"¿Que cosa, señor?"-

"Se supone que la perla traería de regreso la gloria, pero yo solo veo destrucción y derrota, algo falta aquí... ¿qué esta mal con esta imagen?"- preguntó el mafioso mas para si que para sus compañeros.

"La señora estaba agonizando cuando le confesó sobre la perla. Señor, quizá faltó información"-

Karasu frunció el entrecejo, recordando la imagen de su madre, mujer de gloria, ahora sumida en los resultados de la derrota de una batalla y sus palabras.

__

'...no permitas... que Yomi... obtenga la perla... o será el final... el no sabe... no sabe que...'

Seguramente aquello que Yomi desconoce, Karasu también lo desconoce, puesto que la voz de su madre se rompió antes de confesarle lo que ahora sería una vital verdad para completar ala imagen que se les presenta.

Si su madre quería la perla... pero no quería usarla por el poder que dicen que tiene... ¿entonces quería evitar esta sobra que los esta cubriendo?...

Karasu siempre cuestionó a su madre sobre la búsqueda del poder, diciéndole que no hacía suficientes esfuerzos, porque se preocupaba demasiado por las tierras en las que ideaban batalla y la gente de su ejercito.

__

'Karasu, de nada sirve tener el poder sino hay un mundo en donde mostrarlo¿de que te sirve tener todo si al final morirás solo, en el silencio?'

Esas palabras no tenía sentido para el, pero en ese momento, estaba viendo con mas claridad la visión de su madre.

__

'No dejes que la avaricia te consuma o harás que todos tos logros sean los de un perfecto idiota, un conquistador sabe hasta donde llegar y como hacerlo, mientras un tirano corrompido por la avaricia sólo busca mas, si realmente quieres ser un conquistador, nunca te dejes llevar por tu avaricia o terminaras destruyendo todo lo que has logrado'

¡Pues claro, la búsqueda del poder era algo natural en la mente mortal, pero dejarse corromper por no saber cuando parar era lo que llevaba a los grandes conquistadores a su propia derrota, cosa que las ideologías de su madre encontraban repugnante, un error fatal y muy estúpido.

El guerrero acaba de ver su mas grande error, sin darse cuanta, estaba destruyendo todo lo que había logrado por no ver desde un principio que la imagen no estaba completa.

"Seguramente estas mas que decepcionado de mi¿no es así, madre?"- dijo en voz alta. Jigoku parpadeó extrañado ante el comentario de su líder.

"¿Señor?"-

"Al parecer la perla no es la solución que esperábamos, seria muy estúpido seguir luchando por ella¿no creen chicos?"- dijo mirando a su ejercito sobre el hombro, los cuales parecían no entender del todo –"No importa, se los explicaré después, por ahora..."- Karasu se puso de pie y estiró una mano, colocándose su mascara una vez mas –"Grupo Yazuka, despejen el área del enemigo, dale prioridad a que pasen esos tres guerreros, al llegar a perímetro de ataque contra Yomi, retírense"- ordenó.

"¡Si Señor!"-

El grupo Yazuka empezó a moverse rápidamente, Karasu al frente.

__

' considera esto mis disculpas madre, me siento avergonzado de mi error, pero sabré repararlo, buscaré la gloria de nuestro grupo de acuerdo a tus enseñanzas y esta vez, lo haré bien'-

Yusuke y Kuwabara notaron que los guerreros de Yazuka les estaban abriendo el paso, Hiei se topó con un grupo grande de enemigos, los cuales fueron derribados por una serie de bombas, el koorime miró hacia a un lado, donde Karasu estaba de pie de forma despreocupado.

"¿Qué, ahora me dirás que estas arrepentido y quieres ayudar?"- dijo Hiei, con un visible fastidio en el rostro.

"Para nada, pelearía contigo aquí y ahora, pero digamos que no es el momento, te haré mas fácil el camino y me ausentaré, se cuando retirarme"-

"Bueno, con eso pruebas que puedes llegar a ser un enemigo digno de considerar"- le contestó Hiei.

"Lo mismo digo para ti koorime, la próxima vez que te vea, será en batalla, una verdadera batalla"-

"Que así sea"- tras esas palabras, ambos tomaron diferentes direcciones, Hiei hacía el frente y Karasu hacía el norte, despejando la zona.

Yomi se puso de pie, observando como Hiei se acercaba con cada vez mas rapidez, katana en mano y la mirada llena de furia, el gobernante de Gandara apretó la perla en su mano izquierda y alzó la derecha, cargando un ataque.

La esfera de energía fue lanzada con poder y fuerza, Hiei se detuvo, alzó la katana y cortó el ataque en dos, las esferas se destrozaron en el suelo a sus lados, Yomi sonrió y con ambas manos tomó la perla.

"Has perdido"- le dijo al joven de cabello negro, comprimiendo la perla con una fuerza destructiva.

La mirada de Hiei mostró sorpresa, soltó la katana y se quedó de pie, erguido a unos cuantos metros de Yomi, el demonio de seis orejas arqueó una ceja ante la actitud del joven.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero acabarte frente a frente y cortarte la garganta"- le dijo –"Pero no puedo dejarme consumir por mi odio en este momento"- Hiei descartó su túnica negra, la cinta en su frente y alzo en brazo derecho –"Porque tengo algo mas importante que hacer..."- el tercer ojo en su frente se abrió.

"¡No lo harás!"- Yomi se lanzó contra el, Hiei hizo explotar su aura.

El rugido del dragón llenó el lugar, la figura de fuego negro se alzó al cielo, dejando reflejar la fuera de su amo en si mismo.

El dragón abrió sus fauces, lanzándose directamente contra Yomi y lo tragó, literalmente, el fuego y energía color negros drenaron el poder del gobernante de Gandara, la perla resbaló de entre sus manos y quedó expulsada con facilidad del ataque del dragón negro.

Hiei lanzó un grito de furia provocando una gran explosión, el dragón se desvaneció, el cuerpo de Yomi cayó al suelo, la perla descendió hasta quedar entre las manos de Hiei, quien estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con la perla, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes entró en su mente, ella vestía un elegante kimono rosa pálido, una tiara con una flor sakura de adorno y un lazo de tela blanca trasparente que parecía moverse con forme su pensamiento entre sus brazos.

'_Gracias por proteger lo mas importante para mi, el fruto de mi vientre_'

dijo una melodiosa voz en la mente del joven, la perla resplandeció con tanta fuerza que estuvo por cegar a Hiei.

Detrás de ellos, el cuerpo inerte de Kurama se cubrió de brillo, tomando la forma del zorro plateado de cuatro colas y corrió hasta Hiei.

Cambiando de forma de nuevo, Youko recibió la perla entre sus manos y una explosión de brillo mas tornó a Kurama en su estado normal.

El joven estaba revestido en blanco, su cabello se movía con el viento y sus ojos esmeralda estaban enfocados en Hiei.

"Kurama¡Kurama!"- gritó el koorime al ver al joven consiente de nuevo.

Kurama tenía la perla flotando entre sus palmas abiertas, sonrió con dulzura y cerró los ojos, Hiei parpadeó, una vez mas la figura de Kurama se tornó en una imagen de luz y la perla explotó.

Millones de luces brillantes se esparcieron por todo el lugar, atravesando las barreras de las dimensiones.

El cielo empezó a despejarse, la naturaleza en el Makai floreció con gloria, así como en el Reikai y Nigenkai, la luz en el cielo reflejó el sol por los momentos en que la flora era restaurada y la admiración de todo ser viviente se reflejó en sus miradas.

Los brillos empezaron a caer como gotas de luz, mientras el cielo regresaba a sus colores normales de acuerdo a la hora que se presentaba.

Hiei tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, Kurama había desaparecido.

Natsumi levantó una mano, dejando que uno de los brillos descendiera en ella y lo analizó un momento antes de que este se desencierra como agua que se evapora, Miwaku, Sindie y Amelí no estaban.

Las almas perdidas en la batalla fueron guiadas rápidamente por las segadoras de almas, Yusuke corrió hasta donde estaba Hiei y lo zarandeó para que reaccionara, Hiei parpadeó pero no se movió.

Raizen y Koenma, en su forma adulta, fueron hasta donde estaba Yomo, quien seguía con vida, fue aprisionado por un conjuro del hijo del gobernante del Reikai rápidamente.

El grupo Yazuka se había retirado y no se dispuso a su persecución, todos los segadores de almas empezaron a cruzar las dimensiones buscando saber si todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Mukuro caminó hasta quedar detrás de su pupilo y colocó una mano en su hombro, Hiei la miró distraído y finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

La mujer sostuvo a su joven heredero contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, Yusuke y Kuwabara se dispusieron a buscar ayuda para el koorime, mientras Mukuro sólo respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

"Dio una gran batalla y salió triunfante"- dijo una voz, Mukuro miró sobre su hombro, Natsumi estaba cerca de ella con uno de los brillos que caían del cielo en su mano.

"Si... pero no estoy segura de que clame esto como una victoria"- dijo al mirar al frente y no encontrar la presencia de cierto kitsune.

"Esto no ha terminado"- dijo Natsumi, Mukuro la miró con confusión.

"Y nuevo... sabes algo que yo desconozco..."- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la mujer de cabello negro, Natsumi sonrió.

"Mira esto"- le dijo, mostrándole el brillo en su mano, el cual poco después se convirtió en miles de pequeñas luces y se evaporó en el aire.

"¿acaso?..."- Mukuro no terminó, miró a Hiei, quien estaba profundamente dormido en su regazo y luego una vez mas a Natsumi –"¿Es que?..."-

"Así es..."- dijo Natsumi mirando al cielo –"El jardín del norte ha florecido"-

****

Continuará...

****

Notas de la Autora:

****

Angel-de-Luz: algo me dice que ya pasaron las 24 horas... Perdón por la tardanza, no debería de haberte tardado, después de todo a mi tampoco me gusta que hagan eso, pero bueno, la situación se presentó así. ¿Todo el mismo día¡Me siento sumamente halagada, estoy agradecida, un placer que te guste mi fanfic.

****

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Me alegra haber captado la imagen graciosa de Yusuke en este fanfic, es que la verdad, me gusta ese lado de el, jaja.

****

Xintamao: Pues puedo confirmarte que la próxima publicación es el epilogo y todo expiación necesaria serpa dada.

****

Madison: Haaa, si supieras –evil grin-

****

Katya Hiwatari Kon: Sorry! O.O

****

Dark artemisa: -haciendo reverencia- muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy agradecida.

****

Ruri-Sakuma¿abandonarlo, por supuesto que no, nunca abandono mis fanfics, a veces me tardo en publicar capítulos nuevos, pero siempre y puedo asegurártelo, siempre los termino.

****

NizzaMinamino: me conoces chica, mi estilo es el suspenso xD

****

Yoki kurama: Yo también adoro esta pareja.

Por su tiempo, sus comentarios y su atención, muchas gracias, dudas y de más, estoy a sus servicio.


	13. Epilogo

****

Nota: Todos los personajes de _Yu Yu Hakusho_, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi** y este fan fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Aclaraciones:

Kitsune: Zorro

Kaettekita no Shinju: La Perla del regreso

Yazuka: Mafioso

Kisaki: Reina

Ouji: Príncipe

Kego: forma muy formal de hablar

"Dori Me"

- Llévame al interior -

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Epilogo

__

"Dori me, Interimo adapare dori me

Ameno ameno latire, Latiremo, Dori me"

(Llévame al interior, absórbeme llévame

Divúlgalo, divúlgalo ocúltalo, ocúltalo en uno mismo

Llévame, divúlgalo, cantos inapercibidos, divúlguenlo)

- "Ameno", Era.

Dos meses después de lo sucedido, el ambiente aun era demasiado pesado, Mukuro estaba en su Castillo en el abismo de zafiro, mientras Hiei, sentado en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, estaba leyendo... __

"A oírlas del ría piedra me senté y lloré. Los recuerdos de esa noche son vagos y confusos. Sólo se que estuve cerca de la muerte, pero no recuerdo como era su rostro ni a dónde me llevaba..."

Mukuro caminó hasta el balcón, el árbol dónde Hiei estaba, se encontraba unos cuantos metros junto a este, las ramas eran alcanzadas fácilmente desde ahí, el koorime estaba sentado entre las gruesas ramas de la parte superior del árbol, sin poner atención a su alrededor.

La conquistadora dio un suspiro y regresó a su estudio sin cerrar las puertas que daban a la terraza, desde su escritorio podía ver a Hiei, quien de vez en cuando levantaban la mirada, pero por lo general sólo se veía el movimiento de su mano al cambiar de pagina.

-"¡Mukuro-sama!"- gritó la voz de un mensajero, quien entró en la habitación, la mujer levantó la vista sin decir nada, mientras el mensajero extendía la mano para darle un sobre –"Noticias del mundo espiritual"-

La conquistadora tomó el sobre y le indicó al mensajero que se retirara, quien obedeció y cerró la puerta al salir, Mukuro abrió el sobre y extendió el mensaje.

' _Por medio del presente mensaje, tengo la necesidad de invitarla a usted, Señora de las tierras del Oeste, a un reunión con los otros tres lideres del mundo del mal_ '

-"¿Otros tres?..."- Mukuro parpadeó ente esto y siguió leyendo.

' _La representante de las tierras del norte ha recuperado su poder y el orden en dicho lugar ha sido restablecido, por lo tanto se solicita que se reafirme la alianza entre los cuatro lideres del Makai como se estipuló años atrás._

El Rey Yomi continuará bajo estricta vigilancia, puesto que sólo se le permitirá salir de su arresto domiciliario por esta especial ocasión '

-"A eso lo debieron haber mandado directo al infierno, arresto domiciliario¡ja, que poco castigo, pero bueno... no hay muchos que sean capaces de Gobernar el sur del Makai desde Gandara, su gente solo acepta a la familia de Yomi..."- dijo recordando el veredicto del mundo espiritual para con el gobernante de las tierras del sur.

Por otro lado, las tierras del norte habían permanecido sumidas en un sueño frió desde que su gobernante fue sumida en un extraño sueño, casi mortal, años atrás, a causa de un desequilibrio en la naturaleza, las tierras del norte son las mas apegadas al cuarto reino, la naturaleza y su gobernante es descendiente directo de la misma.

Cuando la joven reina entró en cinta, todos en las tierras del norte lo celebraron con alegría, al fin tenían un heredero para su reino, pero cuando la reina entró en su sueño casi mortal, su hijo desapareció.

Todo el norte del Makai fue cubierto por una ola de vientos fríos y nevadas que sumergieron toda vida en ella en un estado de hibernación, el ambiente regresaría a la normalidad cuando el jardín del norte, donde estaba el castillo del gobernante del mismo lugar, floreciera y la vida regresara a sus tierras.

Natsumi sabía de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que el jardín del norte había florecido, la vida en la cuarta área del Makai había sido restaurada y su gobernante, había despertado.

-"Será interesante ver a esa persona..."- dijo en voz baja, mientras seguía leyendo.

Mientras tanto, Hiei seguí sumergido en su lectura...

__

"- Escriba todo lo que esta sintiendo. Saque las cosas del alma, póngalas en papel y después tírelo. Dice la leyenda que el ría piedra es tan frió que todo lo que en el, hojas, insectos, plumas de ave, se trasforma en piedra. ¿Acaso no sería buena idea que dejase sus sufrimientos en esas aguas?..."

El joven de ojos escarlata afiló la mirada, colocó el separador en aquella hoja y cerró el libro, mientras sus ojos miraban en suelo metros debajo de el.

-"Si... sería bueno"-

El sonido de las aves cantando en la cálida tarde en el abismo de zafiro inundó el ambiente, mientras Hiei se recargaba en el tronco del árbol, cerraba los ojos, apretaba el libro entre sus manos con fuerza, para depuse soltarlo y dar un suspiro.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Kisaki-sama, le enviaron esto"- dijo la joven de cabello negro, vestida en un traje estilo chino color de morado con blanco, mientras entregaba a la joven reina de aquellas tierras un sobre.

La reina, una mujer de tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules miró a su dama de compañía y sonrió, ella lucía un traje de emperatriz estilo chino en color negro con detalles en blanco.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo esta mañana?"- preguntó con un tono de preocupación, pero procuró que su sonrisa no desapareciera.

-"Ouji-sama esta mucho mejor"- contestó la joven –"Mi hermana esta con el"-

En otra habitación, la hermana gemela de la joven, quien vestía un traje igual al de su hermana pero negro con blanco, miró al joven príncipe tendido en la cama, quien se movía de vez en cuando.

-"Ouji-sama¿cómo se siente el día de hoy?"-

-"Kego... no uses kego..."- dijo mientras hundía la cara en la almohada, la joven sudó gotita.

-"La reina esta muy preocupada por ust... por ti"- corrigió sonriendo mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida en la mesa cerca de la cama.

-"Aun me duele todo... hasta el cabello"- dijo con una voz juguetona, la joven de nuevo sudó gotita y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"Mañana hay un reunión con las autoridades del Reikai sobre el restablecimiento de tu madre como la gobernante del norte del Makai, por lo tanto, de nuevo eres el heredero de este lugar"- le dijo, el joven se cubrió con un sabana –"pareces un niño"- le dijo algo molesta, el joven contestó lazándole un cojín –"...algunas veces eres insoportable, Ouji-sama"-

-"Hummmmm"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke estaba hablando de todo lo que se le ocurría, mientras Hiei frente a el encontraba el otro lado de la habitación **muy** interesante, Natsumi estaba en otra habitación tomando el Té con Mukuro mientras Raizen estaba hablando con Koeman sobre la reunión de los lideres del Makai.

Kuwabara escuchaba a Yusuke, para luego mirar a Hiei, suspirar y volver a ver a Yusuke, aparentemente su amigo, o no atendía que estaba siendo completamente ignorado o no le importaba.

-"¿no te parece increíble Hiei, La reina de las tierras del norte ha regresado, escuche decir de mi madre que tiene un heredero"-

Hiei seguía con la vista fija por completo en un horrible cuadro del otro lado de la habitación, Yusuke sudó gotita y casi cae al suelo.

El koorime sacó un libre que tenía atado a la espalda con la cita de su cintura y lo abrió en las ultimas paginas y siguió leyendo, Kuwabara y Yusuke se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

__

"Lo mas difícil ya había pasado, aun que quedase la nostalgia.

Pero no corazón no se equivocaba. Sin levantar los ojos del manuscrito, sentí su presencia y el sonido de sus pasos"

Hiei se perdió en su lectura una vez mas, sus ojos se movían siguiendo los reglones, poniendo atención a cada una de las palabras y captando el mensaje de cada párrafo y aquello que pudiese esta escrito entre líneas.

__

"- Gracias – fue su primera palabra cuando me devolvió los papeles – y perdón –

A oírlas del río piedra me senté y sonreí."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hijo mío veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor, cuanto me alegra"- dijo la señora de las tierras del norte, su hijo estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto, mirando el jardín frente al castillo. –"¿Ocurre algo cariño?"-

-"Madre... ya he recordado todo"- dijo sin mirarla –"al menos casi todo, algo sigue perdido... una presencia"-

-"Deberías estar alegre entonces"- le dijo la mujer de cabello negro acercándose a el –"Cuando nos encontramos y el jardín floreció muy a penas y recordabas que yo era tu madre, usaste todo, absolutamente todo tu poder cuando el jardín floreció"-

-"Pudieron haberme dicho lo que pasó..."-

-"No hijo, no estaba en mi derecho, es tu memoria"- contestó con una suave voz

El joven se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos, pero seguía mirando hacia afuera. Brillantes ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo.

-"Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo, jamás pensé que pudieras tomar un forma humana..."- dijo mirándola y con una sonrisa en sus labios

-"Querido¿creíste que cuando fuiste al mundo mortal no te estaría esperando, el jardín del norte se congeló cuando en lugar de entrar en el fuiste apartado por ese demonio cuyo nombre me abstendré de mencionar"- dijo de una forma muy educada, pero el joven estaba seguro e que su madre tenía ganas de gruñir –"Pero ya estamos todo de vuelta, como debió ser en un principio, faltan cosas por arreglar, cierto, pero ahora todo podrá lograrse"-

-"Pero aun no sé que es lo que falta, se que algo importante falta, una presencia, algo esta fuera de lugar"-

-"Ho, no te sofoques hijo, lo resolverás hoy mismo, te lo aseguro"- dijo con astucia, el joven detestaba cuando su madre hacía eso, ella sabía algo que el no...

-"Shiori-sama"- dijo un voz profunda, la reina miró hacía la puerta donde uno de los guardianes del norte, un demonio con alas de dragón y ojos dorados esperaba por su atención.

-"¿Que ocurre Miwaku?"-

-"La junta empezará en media hora, los invitados están por llegar, solicito su permiso para desplegar los elementos de seguridad "-

-"Adelante Miwaku"- La reina caminó hacia la salida, Miwaku se hizo a un lado –"a, una cosa mas hijo"-

-"¿Si?"- el joven levantó la vista

-"No dudes en mostrar lo que sientas, Kurama"-

Tras decir eso, Shiori cerró las puertas de la habitación.

Kurama parpadeó extrañado, dio algunas vueltas por su habitación y finalmente fue hasta el librero, buscando un ejemplar en especial.

-"Que raro..."- dijo moviendo la cabeza –"Creí que Amelí había dicho que obtuvo todos los libros que solía leer"- el dio media vuelta –"Falta uno"-

Una imagen golpeó su mente, el joven se quedó muy quieto mirado hacía la ventana.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mukuro observó a la gobernante de las tierras del norte muy bien, aquella mujer definitivamente era mas del estilo de Natsumi que del suyo, de seguro usaba hechizos relacionados con la naturaleza, después de todo¿como es que la encarnación de la madre naturaleza no lo haría?

Natsumi no podía ocultar su sonrisa al ver a la mujer, Esa bruja sabía algo que Mukuro no, eso la estaba divirtiendo mucho¡y no planeaba decírselo!.

-"Mukuro-san, Natsumi-san, un placer conocerlas"- dijo de forma muy correcta aquella mujer –"Mi nombre es Shiori, un placer"-

-"El gusto es nuestro, deja las formalidades por favor"- pidió Natsumi –"Mi esposo esta por allá"- dijo señalando a Raizen, quien estaba frente a Yomi, ambos queriendo matar al otro con la mirada, Yomi estaba rodeado de guardias del Reikai, quizá eso era lo único que detenía a Raizen de pelear contra el ahí mismo

-"Será muy agradable hablar con el, pero prefiero esperar a que se aleje de... ese demonio"- Mukuro estaba seguro de haber visto fuego brillar en los ojos de Shiori. –"En fin¿y quienes son estos jóvenes?"- preguntó al ver a Yusuke quien miraba a su alrededor fascinado y a Hiei quien tenía la mirada clavada en la pared frente a el.

-"El es mi hijo Yusuke"- dijo Natsumi presentado a su hijo, Yusuke saludó con una mano

-"El baka con la mirada perdida es mi heredero, Hiei"- siguió Mukuro mirado al joven e ojos rojos.

Shiori se acercó a Hiei y sonrió. La mujer tomó la mano del joven de cabello negro y rayos blancos y lo guió entre las personas presentes por la habitación hasta salir de ella.

Mukuro miró a Natsumi, quien estaba sonriendo abiertamente

-"Detesto cuando sabes algo que yo no..."- Natsumi sonrió aun mas.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Shiori abrió las puertas de una de las terrazas, la luna estaba brillante de una forma Hermosa y eso hacia que las flores blancas del jardín resaltaran mucho.

-"Me tengo que ir, pero creo que ambos encontrarán su nueva compañía interesante"-

-"¿Ambos?"- Hiei miró de frente a la mujer por primera vez, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Shiori ya se había apresurado a irse.

Hiei salió a la terraza y contempló el cielo, mientras Shiori daba media vuelta. El joven entonces notó a la figura sentada en el barandal de la terraza, la cual miraba hacia el jardín tranquilamente.

El joven de ojos rojos pensó que los mismos lo estaba engañando, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a uno cuantos pasos de aquella figura, la cual volteó en su dirección.

Ojos esmeralda se encontraron con escarlata y reinó el silencio.

El viento sopló con algo de fuerza, pétalos blancos se alzaron en el aire mientras ambas miradas penetraban lo mas posible en la otra, finalmente el joven de ojos verdes levantó los brazos y atrapó a Hiei en su abrazo.

-"¡Baka!"- gritó sin soltarlo –"¡fuiste tu todo este tiempo, aquel vacío que sentía siempre fuiste tu!"- Hiei sonrió, lanzó una risa estrepitosa, Kurama no lo soltó, en cambio aumentó al presión en su abrazo.

-"¡Yo soy el que debería quejarme Kitsune, me hiciste esperar todo este tiempo!"- Hiei hizo que lo soltara para clamar sus labios en un beso el cual fue gloria para ambos, Hiei se separó un poco de el –"Esperé un maldito mes para eso"-

-"Creo que depuse de todo, di soy algo culpable de la espera¿ne?"-

-"Por supuesto que lo eres, Ouji-sama"- dijo en tono juguetón

-"Ha, ha. No empieces"- advirtió Kurama.

-"Pero mírate nada mas, príncipe de las tierras del norte, _Minamino - jardín del norte_, no creí que fuera tan relacionado"- Hiei soltó una risa –"Tu has regresado a tu lugar y yo he vuelto al mío y resulta que ambos se complementan porque de nuevo estamos aquí"-

-"Me parece que el destino trabajo _muy_ lento"- comentó Kurama

-"Por lo que se"- Hiei se sentó en el barandal de la terraza mientras Kurama recargó los brazos en el mismo, mirando al otro joven –"Yomi esta en el salón¿por eso es que no bajaste?"-

-"Si... y porque no me gustan las reuniones de política"- comentó

-"Ya somos dos. Y por lo que a este bastardo demonio de seis orejas concierna, espero que su _arraigo domiciliario_ dure por lo menos todo la eternidad, porque si sale de ese estúpido castillo, lo mataré"-

Kurama no pudo evitar reírse.

-"Como extrañaba esto"- dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda, Hiei sonrió y sacó un libro de entre la cinta de su cintura –"Ese es..."-

Hiei tomó el cabello de Kurama, el cual estaba en su estado y corte normal ahora, justo como le gustaba y tas admirar esto, lo volvió a besar, para luego entregarle el libro.

-"El libro mas aburrido que el leído, será mejor que no todos los que tienes sean así"- comentó sonriendo, perdido en la mirada del otro joven, quien estaba en la misma situación.

-"Tendrías que leerlos para decirlo"-

****

- Fin -

__

10 de Agosto de 2005. 1:35 am

Monterrey, Nuevo León. México.

****

Notas Finales:

Agradezco muchísimo el seguimiento que le han dado a esta historia, me alegra poder terminarla con éxito, espero que el final sea de su agrado, sus comentarios y preguntas son bien recibidos y será un placer el contestarlos.

¡Una vez mas, Muchas gracias por su tiempo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
